Chronicles of Avatar Azula X OC - Zuko X OC
by MGCJoan
Summary: Mia, and her brother Kyo, are finishing their marathon of Avatar: Last Airbender, When they are asked a question: To go in the world of avatar, or stay and know life as they know it, they chose Avatar, and their lives would never be the same. Will there be consequences, or would anything change? From the Siege of the North, to the Battle that would change the fate of the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1: Is this Narnia or the Matrix?

It was a cold summer's eve, I was watching the matrix—Oh who am I kidding, I was watching avatar in my hot summers eve as usual.

I had just come back from school, my hell. The guy I liked didn't know who I was, I hated math, and the girls I hung around with were annoying. And it wasn't any different for my brother.

We were finishing our avatar marathon, I as thinking about how hotter Zuko was then Mako but that's not what this story is about! It's about the time I and my brother ended up in the Avatar world!

There we were sitting on the couch when out of nowhere we watched the whole credits, but instead of showing the companies at the end, it had two options.

The red button asked; dive deeper in to Avatar. The blue button; live life as you know it.

We looked at each other and shrugged, what could the red button mean? So I hit the red button, and our lives changed forever.

Out of nowhere it felt like we were being transported, we looked around to see just white everywhere like in the matrix. I suddenly felt scared, what could this place be? How did we get here?

"Hello I'm Ju De, I'm here to help you enter the avatar's journey." We just heard her voice but it was enough to freak me out. I turned to see her standing in front of us.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Here is where you pick your character and create a look, what happens next is up to you." Her creepy voice still rang in my ears, aahhh.

"So like in RPGs?" I asked.

"Hello I am Ju De, if you-" she just replied like a program in a game that only had a few lines.

"How do we pick?" We asked, with an eager tone.

"Is this like narina or the matrix or something?" But she just repeated herself again.

"I would like to pick now." We both almost shouted.

An odd table looking thing landed on our hands, that said; character creation.

Character creation? Awesome! Of course I picked the fire nation girl who has a endless love for Zuko. "I'm sorry that profile is not available at this moment."

"Noooo!"

—Kyo POV—

So this is some kind of RPG, perfect! Now bending abilities, yes please. If I had to choose it would be fire, because it's awesome.

I'm going to go with the Earth Kingdom origin story so I can join the gaang, I wonder if Azula is romanceable, she better be!

Now appearances, black hair, light brown eyes, and paler skin. Let me add some sword ability and I think I'm done, now shall we begin. Wait why am I really sleepy all of a sudd-.

—Mia POV—

I was to into my character to notice Kyo.

Abilities; super good with a samurai sword, no bending.

Looks; brown long hair, green eyes that glim, dresses typical. Doesn't tell anyone she's from earth. Zuko better be a romanceable option. There, now is there some kind of door or something?

I looked over to see that my brother was gone, and I was feeling sleepy, "Oh so this is how it works." I smiled, before completely falling asleep.

I woke up to hear the sweet sound of Zuko's voice. "What do we do with her, uncle?" The best voice in the freaken world.

I looked at myself, I was a girl; good. I was wearing green so I probably am what I made myself.

I looked to the side to see a few soldiers, and Iroh in the way of the view of Zuko. I could gotten a little mad but how could I be mad at Iroh.

I didn't or wasn't even think of where my brother could be, who cared?

We were on the deck, I think that's what it's called. I'm bad with boats.

"I don't know, nephew, but I suggest we talk to her before we make any decisions." I just had to giggle, things were all ready looking up and way better then my real life. Of course I hid my giggle, what do you think I am?!

Zuko started walking towards me with that mad bad boy look that ju- oh right.

"Tell who you are or else!" He snapped at me holding out a water tribe weapon.

As I saw it, I saw a flashback, I was on the deck of an old Fire Nation boat, the Earth Kingdom was using it to move around.

I was there when it got attacked by Water Tribe. Except I wasn't going to tell him about the Earth Kingdom stuff. Why I was there I couldn't remember yet.

"We were attacked by Water Tribe." I put my head down, flashes were still coming to me.

Zuko looked at Iroh who just shrugged, he sighed and looked back at me. "You're Earth Kingdom aren't you?"

I finally looked back up in these beautiful golden eyes, nothing could be better. Then I moved to the nose and cheeks of course they were perfect. The scar was even better then I could imagine, it's far to say this guy was just gorgeous and you know it. Moving down to the neck which gave a hint of the muscles he hid behind that awesome armor.

Ladies and gentlemen, you came for the Azula romance. News Flash; I'm here.

It probably was a mistake to look at him because I realized how I looked the minute he cleared his throat. I glanced back to his face as soon as I could.

"Why are you smiling?" And thinking of it I was smiling wide.

"I'm smiling?" Realizing that happened with Aang and Katara, I smiled even more.

Zuko sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Do what ever you want with her, uncle." And walked off, giving a hand movement to the soldiers.

I sighed in aw of my crush walking away. Oh wait that would be a bad thing, my mind started plotting I hoped as fast as Azula but probably not. How I could get him to like me, he wasn't the cheating type like Mako so I would have to really try.

"So where are we?" I asked Iroh, who had a grin from that conversation.

"We are heading to the South Pole." That was all I needed to know. And not to mention my heart was pounding from that little talk.

"So this will be your room till we dock somewhere and you can be on your way." Iroh said, opening the door to my room, it was a small one with a mat that stood as a bed.

"Thanks, I know it isn't my place but could I join your crew? I don't have anywhere to go." I asked, hoping I didn't go to far.

"I'll speak to Zuko about it once we are in the South Pole." Iroh replied with his hands in his sleeves.

"Thanks, I don't know where'd I go." I looked down as I usually did, it was a bad habit of mine.

A few days went by and me and Zuko didn't speak, it seemed like he was rather avoiding me.

"What! No! She has to be a spy!" Zuko shouted across the deck, Iroh must have asked him.

"But-" Iroh put a finger up.

"No! I don't want to hear anyone." Zuko walked off and headed my way.

"You're a spy air't you?" He snapped at me, walking up to find the truth.

"No! I don't even know who you really are!"

He stood inches from my face and somehow it wasn't a pleasure.

"Ha how dumb do you think I am?!" Zuko scoffed.

"We got attacked by Water Tribe and I was raised in the colonies. I have no reason to spy on you." I said fixing my hair.

"We'll see about that." He was about to walk off but then it hit me, he was going to dump me first port they get to.

"Look, I have no where to go. I just ask for a chance."

Zuko tilted his head at me but kept walking.

That night I was in my room I couldn't sleep, What if I blew it with Zuko already? That's when I heard my door open. I looked up from my bed to see it was Zuko.

"One chance, that's it." The Prince said, as he still stood in the hallway. I just smiled, I knew I wasn't going to mess up.

"You're smiling again." He tilted his head like it was foreign. I looked down at my long hair and fixed it.

"Why don't you smile?" I managed to look back in his eyes, I could see the memory of pain in him.

"It's complicated." He looked to the side, he obviously didn't want me to see him like that.

"Well I don't know but I know everyone does find their content place." I thought hard of what I could say without sounding like I knew what happened to him. He looked back at me with that look like those words were a comfort. "Well, good night, Zuko."

He started to close the door, "Good night." He almost whispered right before he closed the door.

[A/N: Hi, new reader! I KNOW IT IS CRINGE WORTHY but this was written when I barely knew what I was doing, so the next chapters will have grammatical errors and some typos. But don't worry! I've learned a lot since then and at the moment am editing it! I really hope you enjoy this story, thanks for reading!3]


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar has Returned

One day Iroh and I were playing Pai Sho while Zuko looked out at the ice all around us.

"So, you've never played Pai Sho before?" Iroh asked. "Nah, how do you play?" Iroh smirked at my question and explained the game.

"Zuko, you want to play?" I asked.

"Why would I want to play Pai Sho?" He quickly snapped back.

"Just asking." I replied with an edgy smile.

Time went on as Iroh and I drank tea and played a very hard game. I turned to see Aangi's Avatar light.

"Finally. Uncle do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked, turning to face us.

"I won't get to finish my game." Iroh replied, moving a piece. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I didn't say a thing.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko clenched his fist, thinking of home.

Of course Iroh just sighed.

"That light came from in an incredible powerful source it has to be him." Zuko said, with excitement in his voice. His hair flew in the wind, I just wanted to stare at him.

"Or it's just a sterol light, we've been down this road before prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit, enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea."

I prepared for what Zuko would say next. "I don't need any calming tea!! I need to capture the avatar. Helmsmen, set a course for the light."

"Again." Iroh shouted as Zuko lunged fire at his two opponents. Zuko threwfire balls at both of them.

They both fought back but Zuko jumped and twirled threw them. He forced fire from his fisted as he landed.

"No! power in fire bending comes from the breath not the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends passed your limbs and becomes fire!" When Iroh said 'Fire' he let out a small burst of it right in front of Zuko's face. The prince didn't move or twitch an inch. "Get it right this time." Iroh sat back down and I just watched in delight.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Zuko hissed, getting very close to his face in anger.

"No! You are inpatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Zuko groaned and kicked fire at one of the soldiers, completely nocking him down. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender, he must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements, I will need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!!" Zuko rose his voice but of course Iroh didn't seem one bit intimated

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh made yum yum sounds almost just to annoy Zuko, who hissed and put his hand on his forehead.

"The last air bender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle. Tell him I found the avatar." Zuko said, as he looked threw a telescope.

"Zuko, over there." I said, pointing at the village.

"As well as his hiding place."

We waited as we landed on the ice. I wondered how it would look, a Earth Kingdom colonist along side Prince Zuko.

We stepped out and Sokka charged us, Zuko just gave me a look and I stepped forward and kicked Sokka's sear, then kicked his back into the snow down below.

Sokka groaned as Zuko and the other soldiers kept walking. Zuko stood in front of the whole village (old women and children.) and looked at everyone of them.

"Where are you hiding him?!" He shouted, Katara held on to Gran Gran as Zuko grabbed her, everyone gasped and watched in horror. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements."

They replied nothing. They had no idea of what he was talking about. Zuko yelled before he threw a weak fire kick at them.

They all gasped and took a few steps back.

"I know you're hiding him!" He shouted at their clueless faces.

I could hear Sokka trying to lunge at us with the spear. I quickly grabbed it and threw him down with it's leverage. I looked down in the bone spear and broke it into fours. "That's just pathetically weak. You could do better than that." I said, throwing the pieces down.

Sokka threw his boomerang at me but I dodged it and it hit Zuko instead. He growled and clenched his fists, how I was doing all this I don't know.

As Sokka sat on the snowy ground a little boy threw him another spear. "Show no fear!" His cute little voice tried to chant.

I found myself with a warm smile, of course it seemed like I was just taunting them.

He got up and ran at me again. I sighed and kicked it to the side and then went for another in his face. He fell again as I stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

Then I remembered Aang was going to hit Zuko just about now. "Look out!" I calmly warned, trying to make it more dramatic, (to make it seem like I had no idea Aang was coming.) and pushed Zuko out of the way.

At first Zuko was mad but then he saw Aang and knew why I did what I did.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka." Aang said, as he stood next to them.

"Hi, Aang, thanks for coming." Sokka replied, touching his bruised face.

All Zuko's men, including me backed up as Zuko took his fighting stance. Zuko threw a fire ball at him, Aang spun his staff to block but he seemed very unsure.

"Looking for me?" He asked with a frown.

"You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?!" Zuko gasped in his way.

"Aang?"

"No way!" Katara and Sokka said over each other.

"I spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating, you're just a child!" Zuko hissed. (That beautiful voice.)

"Well you're just a teenage."

Zuko groaned and threw another fire ball at him. Aang made the same block several times as Zuko punched fire balls at him. Aang looked over and saw that the fire was almost hitting the children. He didn't want any of them getting hurt so he stopped 'fighting.'

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko nodded and Aang walked towards us.

"No, Aang! don't do this." Katara pleaded.

"Don't worry, Katara, it we'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Aang waved as the soldiers took him to the ship.

"Head a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home." As Zuko said this the ramp lifted up and we were ready to take off.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold and take this to my quarters." Zuko handed me the staff, I couldn't help but smirk. I looked over to a soldier, he just shook his head. I was going to his quarters! Who am I kidding it wasn't that big a deal.

After I was about to leave Zuko's room, he came in and left the door wide open. "He's coming this way!"

We both hide behind the door and waited. Not to mention I loved how close we were, I actually was taller them him. At least for 'book one.'

"My staff!" We heard Aang say as he stepped into the room.

Zuko quickly closed the door behind him. "Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko threw a fire ball at Aang who made the same block from before.

I tried to run to his side but he was to observant and blew some air with his staff at me. Zuko threw a few more fire balls as I hit the wall and fell to the ground. Aang took deep breaths and could barely keep up. Zuko threw more as Aang dodged them and went behind his back.

Zuko tried to hit him but Aang kept staying behind his back. Zuko tried to shake him but Aang was too good when it came to evasive maneuvers. I got up and almost kicked Aang in the leg, he moved the second I hit.

I ended up in a very open position, but I quickly stepped back and went for a punch to the gut. Aang dodged but it was all Zuko needed and kicked fire at Aang.

He stepped back and blow air at the fire. He then grabbed the fire nation flag and before any of us could react, he wrapped Zuko in it. He tried to run to the door but I stepped in the way.

Zuko bursted out of it by burning the flag and fire kicked Aang as he was about to blow me away again. Aang quickly blocked with much effort and floated to the other side of the room. Zuko punched a fire blast at him, I stood behind him about to charge Aang.

Aang used his staff to make the bed we were standing on knock us on the wall and then on the floor, while he made his escape.

I found myself with Zuko on top of me. I couldn't help but start blushing, on a bed, with Zuko on Top of Me! What else could I think???

Zuko had the same reaction, I could see his cheeks turning red. "Umm, we need to go after him." Zuko muttered as he quickly got off me, he fixed his armor and made an edgy look at himself before he ran off to grab Aang's glider.

Mmmm.

As I ran off to the deck I couldn't stop thinking about how Zuko reacted, was it good? Was it bad? My mind was going in circles and I felt like I couldn't stop it. I was about to get in a fight with the Avatar, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that, WHAT IF ZUKO LIKES ME?!?!!

That was the bottom line of everything I was thinking.

I was so in thought that I almost ran into a door, then I noticed I was going the wrong way. I finally got to the fight when Aang had just fallen overboard.

"Aang, No!" I heard Katara yell from Appa. It wasn't long before the Avatar came out from the water with glowing eyes and tattoos.

Avatar Aang used the water to tower over the ship and hit the whole deck with flooding water, throwing everyone on the decks off the ship.

I made sure I was still behind the door so I didn't have to hold on for dear life.

Aang landed on the ship and fell almost unconscious. Katara and Sokka both got off Appa and stood beside him.

"Aang! Are you okay?"

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." Aang almost muttered.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka joked, I didn't know weather to go and fight them or just to do nothing.

"I dropped my staff." Aang pointed at it almost in the edge of the ship.

"Got it." Sokka walked over and grabbed it but Zuko was hanging on it.

Sokka gasped and shrugged to get him off of it. I ran up and kicked Sokka in the leg but Sokka turned and at the same time poked Zuko with the staff.

Zuko let go and caught the anchor while I looked down to see if Zuko was alright.

"That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka mocked as he ran off.

"I'm fine! Don't let the Avatar escape!" Zuko hissed at me.

I started running up to Katara, who was trying to freeze me. She tried and instead froze Sokka's feet.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted at her. I didn't want to hurt Katara, but I didn't want Zuko to know I was with them.

She turned around and right when I was about to kick her she froze me in the kick position. Just the right timing.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" She yelled as he was still braking the ice off his feet.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for any of this flying and magic. Yip yip!" Sokka almost yelled as he ran on Appa's tail.

Iroh came out and got Zuko off the side of the ship.

"Shoot them down!" Was the first thing he said.

He and Iroh made a huge fire ball and shot it at Appa.

With all his power Aang used his staff to blow the fire ball to the side of the cliffs. It hit and threw almost an avalanche of snow onto the ship.

Zuko looked at the bison getting away, but he knew he needed to follow them.

"Good news for the Fire Lord; the Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh mocked.

I was still frozen like a martial arts statue. Let it go if I could I would say the cold didn't bother me. But it did.

"That kid, uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them. As soon as you're done with that."


	3. Chapter 3: Agni Kai

The next day after the Avatar State thing, I got the thought in my head. Maybe Zuko would get me a sword! As seen as I got the thought in my head I went over to his room.

And yet when I got there I froze, my hands started shaking and my heart beat like the flash. I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hearing Zuko's beautiful voice didn't help my fright. I wish we could text.

I walked in, he was doing that thing were he sat in front of candles and breathed. "Well I was thinking maybe I could get a sword." I fished, hoping I didn't say it too soon.

"Why do you need a sword?" He stood up and turned to me, I was starting to sweat.

"Last time we were in a fight I was defenseless. And I'm guessing you're not going to stop chasing that bald guy… so maybe I could do my part." I wanted to take a few steps back but then he'd know he had the upper hand.

"There is no 'We.' I can have you kicked off this ship when every I please." Zuko said, stepping closer with a proud stature.

"Well then why don't you?" I asked without realizing that I got closer myself.

Usually I wouldn't do something thing daring but I almost didn't even have control.

Zuko seemed a little rattled by my question.

"Prince Zuko, we are boring the docks." A soldier said at just the right time. Zuko quickly followed him.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay here and risk losing his trail." Zuko said, as we walked onto the docks. I was a little surprised he didn't tell me to leave.

"You mean the Avatar?"

"Don't mention his name on these docks, once word gets out that he is alive every fire bender will be out looking for him. And I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko got right in Iroh's face, trying to make sure no one else heard him.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" As I heard the voice of Zhao I stood up straight and I began to grin.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko stated with a questionable tone.

"It's commander now. And general Iroh, great hero of the Fire Nation." He bowed and Iroh bowed back.

"Retired general."

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor." Zhao looked at me with bitterness, I suddenly felt completely out of place.

"Our ship is being repaired." As Iroh said this Zhao looked up to see Zuko's small ship badly damaged.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao stated.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened." Zuko mugged at Iroh who looked just as clueless of what to say.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible…—"

I knew I had to intervene no matter how charming the scene was. "If you don't mind me cutting in. We were attacked by a Water Tribe ship. Just off the coast of the Southern Water Tribes." Zhao looked at me like I was foreign and I could see in his eyes that he already didn't like me.

"Yes. A Water Tribe ship." Zuko added making it sound made up.

"Really? you must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go."

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Ginseng Tea? It's my favorite." As Iroh said this and walked with Zhao, Zuko growled and threw fire out of his hands.

"And by years end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said, as he looked at the map on the wall.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool." Zuko looked on the ground as he sat down. He said it like he was angry but he wasn't angry at anyone. He was just frustrated.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So how's your search for the Avatar?" I could see that comment really bother Zuko, he hated Zhao.

Since there was no place for me to sit down I was looking at the weapons on the wall. I picked the skumitar and started messing with it when I accidentally hit the other weapons and causing a chain reaction.

Zhao and Zuko looked at me with glares, and it was enough to get me scared. I just gave off a sorry smile and started picking it up again.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said, still looking down, he was lying but he was fooling Zhao.

"Did you really expect too? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders." Zuko looked the other way, he knew he was alive and well. That was all Zhao needed to know Zuko was lying. "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

"No. Nothing."

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zhao started to really push, Zuko started showing more that he was lying.

"I haven't found anything! It's like you said the Avatar probably died along time ago. Come on, Mia, Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko got up and started to go to the door but the guards blocked his path.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed they confirmed prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape."

Zuko hissed and clenched his fists, he knew he couldn't talk Zhao down now. If he ever could.

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your fire benders. Your more pathetic than I thought." Zhao scoffed with his back to Zuko.

"I underestimated him once but it will not happen again." Zuko quickly replied with anger in his voice.

"No it will not. Because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

"Failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He is mine now." Zhao turned to say it in his face. "Keep them here. And arrest the Earth Kingdom girl."

Right when he said it I didn't know what to do. This wasn't in the show! What if he actually does take me to prison. I couldn't go there, not to mention I'd miss the whole show. "No!" I shouted as two guards grabbed my arms.

Zhao smirked at my struggles and useless efforts to free myself.

Zuko tried to get off his chair but the other guards pushed him back down. Zuko yelled in anger and kicked the table in front of him.

"More tea please." Iroh saying that would have been funny if I wasn't going to be put in jail.

"Come on, please, Zuko. you have to help me!" I shouted at him, but I could see in his eyes he didn't know if he could do anything.

Only a few weeks ago he wanted me gone, and I was begging him to help me stay out of prison. I didn't even know if he really cared about me, even if he becomes a good guy.

"My search party is ready, once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go. Well, almost all of you." Zhao looked at me with a smirk. He loved seeing anyone from the Earth Kingdom being taken to jail.

"Let her go, Zhao!" Zuko ordered in almost a shouting tone.

Zhao wasn't surprised one bit. "Why? She's Earth Kingdom, if you're attached to her your loyalty to the Fire Nation has sorely fanished." Zuko frowned and he wanted to attack Zhao right there.

"I'm not even an earth bender, I'm from the colonies!" I tried to plead, I really don't know why.

"Quite." A guard said to me, at the same time hitting me in the gut.

"You know nothing of my loyalty." Zuko got closer to Zhao, Zhao didn't move one bit.

"I don't do I? you're a banished prince. Your own father doesn't even want you." He mocked and it got to Zuko.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor. And restore my rightful place on the throne." Everyone but Iroh felt the tension in the room.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zuko grew even more furious, he feared that was how his father looked at him.

"That's not true." He snarled back.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao replied, knowing he was hitting all Zuko's points.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko shouted, getting within an inch of his face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao sounded like he was going to scoff again.

"An Agni Kai, at sunset. If I win she goes free." I was a little stunned he'd do it for me. Even if I knew they would already fight.

"Very well. It's a shame you're father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said, before walking out.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked, I just had to ask.

"Why what happened?"

"Something I will never forget." Zuko closed his eyes on remembering the scaring day. (I had to say it.)

At sunset I watched in an excitement of what was about to happen. "And remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh warned Zuko as he turned to face Zhao.

"I refuse to let him win."

They took they're robes, (I don't know what to call it.) off and took fighting positions.

Zuko's shirtless body was distracting but not as much of the fact that I could go to jail If he lost. I didn't know why but I was afraid, I knew who was going to win.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said, turning to face him.

Zuko threw a fire ball at him, Zhao quickly broke it and sent one of his own. Zuko deflected it to the side and kicked another fire ball at him. Zhao kicked it aside and put his hands to together and made a fire wall reeling at Zuko. He sheathed it off himself as it hit.

Zhao made the same attack two more times. Zuko was now breathing heavy, blocking wasn't his best suit. Zuko kicked a fire blast at him, Zhao dodged it and sent another fire wall at him.

"Basics Zuko, break his root." Iroh shouted as he slid another fire wall off himself.

He had to much and the fire was blocking his sight when it almost consumed him. He cleared his view to see Zhao jumping towards him to knock him out.

Zuko rolled over as Zhao hit the floor. Zhao went to kick fire at him, But Zuko spin kicked fire at him. Zhao lost balance and fell over as Zuko kicked more fire at him.

He rolled over and threw a fire ball but Zuko usually blocked it. Zuko threw more and more, Zhao was defenseless.

"Do it!" Zhao shouted, as Zuko was about to give Zhao the same scar.

But Zuko didn't have a reason to, he clearly won. He threw a fire ball right next to his head but made sure it didn't hit him.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back." As Zuko started walking away, Zhao got up and kicked fire at him.

Out of nowhere Iroh came and grabbed Zhao's foot and threw him back down. Zuko was about to finish Zhao but Iroh held him back.

"No Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory. So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable then you. Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious." We started walking off, I looked back to see Zhao laying on the ground in defeat.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked as we headed to the ship.

"Of course I told you Ginseng tea was my favorite." Iroh replied with a huge smile.

"Thanks Zuko, you didn't have to do that." I said, focusing on his face. Which was distracting just the same.

"No I did." Zuko replied, and if I was imagining I think I saw a slight grin. I knew Zuko was never gonna leave me on some port.


	4. Chapter 4: The Earth Kingdom Sword

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said, as me and Iroh cracked the door up.

"Well there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get to upset." Iroh replied as we walked in.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now what ever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." Zuko said, with a calm voice I knew couldn't last one more minute.

"Okay then, we have no idea where he is." Iroh quickly said.

"What?!" Zuko yelled, standing up.

"You should open a window in here." Iroh got his fan out and waved on his face.

"Give me the map." Zuko snatched it and looked at the casings.

"Uh there have been many sightings of the Avatar. But he is impossible to track down."

"Although I might have a theory. But it's just a theory." I said, with my arms crossed.

"He's clearly a master of avasive munuving." Zuko said, like he didn't hear me.

I knew exactly where Aang was but I needed to look believable. "Well, sense he's a kid, his going everywhere if you notice. I think he's lost or just doesn't know where to go."

Zuko looked at me with concern. "That might be true."

The next day we boarded on some town's docks. I heard a knock on my door and when I went to open it, it was Zuko. I just tilted my head I didn't think he'd ever want to go to my room.

"Come on." He said as he started walking off already.

"Where?" I asked, I wasn't even dressed yet.

"You said you wanted a sword." As soon as I heard that I closed my door and tried to get dressed as quick as possible. I stumbled out the door, and fixed my hair as I closed it.

We went to the local black smith and looked at all his blades, which somehow I knew they were cheap. "You have anymore." I asked as I looked at one long ways.

"Nope." The black smith quickly replied.

I sighed and looked at Zuko, who looked annoyed.

As we left I was disappointed, I wasn't getting a sword.

"Well that was a waste of time." Zuko said, with his arms crossed.

"There has to be another place." I said looking around the small town.

"Let's just go." Zuko hissed.

"Man." I sighed before I started following him when I heard two men talking.

"Did you heard about the challenge the sword master made?" One asked.

"Nah, what?"

"If you win you get to keep his sword and I heard it's the best earth kingdom sword ever made." He replied, I quickly ran up and asked about how to where to sign up.

Of course I found out and stood in front of him in the middle of the town square while everyone watched. "So you think you can beat a master?" He asked walking up.

I stood there with no weapons what so ever. You'd think Zuko or somebody would give me something.

"I just need a sword." I replied.

"I see you have none." He signaled his goster to give me one. It was rather well made but I had my eyes on the best.

"Let's see what you got." He said, unsheathing the bright sliver looking blade.

I roll my stance and we held our position for sometime. Then at the same time we charged.

Our clung didn't last long before we slid off and back to waiting for the next move. I had enough and swung low, he went to keep it down but I saw this coming and hit the blade before he could.

He took a step back and then lunged again to hit my sword with a swipe. When I blocked it he went for my side, I wasn't fast enough to block and I clenched from the slit cut.

I took new footing and moved to the side with the hilt of my sword on front. He went to chop my hands of when I blocked it from the bottom. He then swung several times at me, I backed on to a water fountain and got on top of it.

He tried to hit my feet and I danced around and when he got a little slower I was able to step in the blade.

He quickly removed it and went for another swing when I leaped and the two swords clashed. As I gave it my full strength my blade cut in to the steel of his.

The sword had to be sharp indeed to pull that off. I lunged with all my power to end the clash.

The people were socking it in, and surprisingly so was Zuko and Iroh.

But I couldn't focus on that I had a fight to win. I returned into the duel to see him stabbing at my side.

I moved to the other side and blocked his sword from hitting me. This happened several more times but I could see he was getting tired. At one point he barely lost his footing but it was enough for me, I hit the hilt of his sword and he tried to block my next attack but he lost grip and fell to the floor.

I ran closer and put the tip of my blade to his neck.

It was clear I won.

He put the sword down and I stepped back. We bowed and put the sword in the ground. "You did well, now. Which of the swords was the most skillful?"

As he asked this I thought back to when I cut into the steel. My sword didn't look pretty, but did it have to, to be the best? It felt like it was ancient, and yet it had much power.

I looked at both swords and knew which it was. It was like a question in a RPG. "The one I was using."

He grinned to my answer and nodded. "You have my respect, they never know the answer to my question. The sword is your's. But use it wisely, it is old and has be used by the best Earth Kingdom swordsman." He said.

"I will. Thank you." I bowed before getting the green hilted samurai looking swords out of the ground.

I sheathed it and walked over to Zuko and Iroh. "That was impressive." Iroh said, with his hands in his sleeves.

I just smiled at him and looked over to Zuko who seemed in deep thought. Of what I couldn't guess, maybe the Avatar, no way me. He looked back at me and for some reason the way he looked at me made me look to the ground.

later that day at dinner time were sat waiting for the rest of the food. "The avatar's on Kyoshi island?!" Zuko shouted as the food was being sieved to us. "Uncle ready the rinos, his not getting away from me this time." Zuko got up and was about to leave the room.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, pointing the fish.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko snapped as he snatched it from the table. Iroh pouted as he slabbed the door.

Okay let's see we went to Kyoshi island, we found Suki and the Kyoshi warriors.

"Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you." Blah blah blah. Suki cheek kissed Sokka even tough I didn't see it. Umm the same stuff happened. I got soaked and then we left. Next page.


	5. Chapter 5: Roku’s Island

"Uncle, it's time to leave where are you?! Uncle Iroh?!" Zuko shouted as we looked in the forest for him.

"Over here." Iroh replied sitting in a jacuzzi. I had been walking all day, and the water look so relaxing if it worn't for the company.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." Zuko explained but Iroh looked too comfortable.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles." Iroh calmly replied.

"My troubles can't be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko shouted but Iroh had not intention of leaving quit yet.

"You should take your teachers advice and relax a little. The temperatures' just right I heated it my self." Iroh heated it even more.

"Enough, we need to leave now!" Zuko started sounded the way I sounded every time my parents got in a conversation while I wanted to go home. "Get out of the water." Zuko ordered.

"Oh you won't want me to expose myself in front of a very lovely young lady." Iroh asked, I immediately cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, I think I'll just leave." I said starting to walk away.

"Yeah on second thought why don't you take a few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!" Zuko said, as we started walking away.

"Uncle, Uncle where are you?!" Zuko asked, as we approached the pool.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." A soldier suggested.

"No, something's not right. These rocks." I said, looking at the slide of rocks that used to be the pool.

"It's looks like a land slide, sir." A soldier said.

"No, no land slide would do this!" I hissed looking back at Zuko.

"My uncles been captured by earth-benders!" Zuko gasped in his way.

Zuko and I took rhinos to find Iroh. "Yup that's uncle Iroh." He said as he smelt the shoe I handed to him. It was on the floor and had been there for sometime.

"Well we're on the trail." I said, getting back on my rhino.

More and more time went on till it wasn't night anymore. At dawn Zuko looked up to see Appa. "The Avatar." He said turning to follow them.

"Zuko, this is your uncle, you can chase the Avatar any time after we find Iroh." I said turning around.

"I don't know about that." Zuko softly replied.

"Your uncle is important, he's your family." I lightly smiled.

Zuko looked down before looking back at me. "Let's go get him from those earth benders."

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." We could hear a earth kingdom soldier say as he held a bolder near Iroh's hands. We looked at each other and knew we had to work quickly. Zuko sielinly ran up and kicked the bolder away from Iroh. While I charged to two of the earth bended from behind, thej threw bolders at me.

One I dogged dabs the other I cut in half. Zuko kicked fire at the other earth bender and then broke Iroh's chains as he kicked them against the rock.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh remarked as he took a stance.

"You taught me well." Zuko replied, we all stood back to back.

"Surrender yourselfs. It's five against three. You're clearly out numbered." The captain said.

"Ah that's true, but you are clearly out matched!" Iroh smirked, and swung his chains around.

Zuko and Iroh attacked while one tried to throw a typical bolder at me. I moved to the side and and slide under it and when I was close enough I cut him in the leg.

When I got back to my feet he was still in pain from the cut and wide open, I ran closer and cut in him in chest. He fell to the ground and I moved to the next one, the last one.

But Zuko took care of him, I sighed before putting my sword in it's sheath.

"Now would you please put on some clothes." Zuko pouted as we stood among our victory.

We then went to a small village and the mayor came out of a destroyed house. "Having trouble sleeping? Seen the Avatar lately?" Zuko asked, knowing he was about to get results.

"Sailing into Fie Nation waters, of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years prince Zuko. this is the most foolish." Iroh said, in a tone I hadn't heard him in before yet.

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko replied, but I could tell it bothered him just the same.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you! What if your caught?!" Iroh asked.

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home." Zuko replied, turning from his telescope.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understand type." Iroh hissed back.

"There they are. Helmsman, full steam ahead." Zuko ordered as he saw Appa.

"Huh, really prince Zuko couldn't you shot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh said, blowing a fan on himself as the soldiers loaded a bolder on the canon.

"On my mark. Fire!" Zuko shouted.

It almost hit them if they hadn't moved. But then we ran into another problem. "A blockade." Zuko hissed, as we started to approach a huge line of ships all blocking our path.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters, turn back now and they can not arrest you." Iroh suggested still fanning himself.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko hissed.

"Please, Prince Zuko. If the Fire Nation captures you there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh almost shouted.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Zuko softly stated, before yelling. "Run the blockade!"

A field of fire balls raged in the sky, all aiming for the Avatar. We were hit as they fell closer and closer for sometime, till one hit our engine.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged, we need to stop and make repairs!" A crewman shouted as he ran out.

"Do not stop this ship!" Zuko ordered back. We kept going and till finally we grew close to the blockade. But the ships were closing in and we were about to be hit.

"We are on a collision course." Iroh warned.

"We can make it!" Zuko replied, tightly holding his fists.

Right when we were about to be hit, it was obvious the ships stopped their engines and let us through.

"What's he up to uncle? Why didn't commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked, I could tell it was driving him crazy.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize your both after, the Avatar." Iroh replied as we stood behind him.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke. Then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko replied as his mind was at work.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while We use it as a cover." Zuko said as we stood in his boat about to lift off.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"It better work." Zuko hissed back.

When we got there we ran up to the top of the temple as fast as we could. We quietly walked behind the columns and there was the Avatar. He didn't even see us, Zuko quickly grabbed his arms.

"Now, Aang!" A sage shouted at him, Zuko walked out with him.

"The Avatar is coming with me." He shouted and all the sages got back up and turned the little battle around to our befit. "Close the doors, Quickly." Zuko ordered, the sages started closing them but Aang got out of Zuko's grabs and jumped in right before they closed.

"He made it." Katara gasped.

I tight up Sokka, Kyo, and Katara on the columns as Zuko and the sages tried to open the door.

"Why isn't it working? It's slid shut!" Zuko shouted at them.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." The main sage replied.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked as he was tided down.

"Because it was once the sages duty. It is still our duty." After he finished we heard clapping from the stairway.

"What a moving a heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Firelord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." We turned to see it was Zhao.

"Commander Zhao." The sage leader said with a bow. After my little capture I grew a despise for the man.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort but your little smoke screen didn't work. And of course the earth colony girl. Three traders in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao said, holding his head highs being very pleased with myself.

"You're too late Zhao! The Avatar is inside and the doors are slid!" Zuko hissed.

"No matter, sooner or later he has to come out." Zhao replied as his men walked up to tie us up.

"When those doors open, unleash all your fire power." Zhao ordered to his men.

Since I couldn't see a thing were I was I tried to get Kyo's attention, which wasn't hard. I knew it was my little bro, It just had to be.

I nudged my head in Zuko's direction and he nodded back making sure no one saw us before smiling.

Just then the doors opened and from what I heard Roku unleashed everything he had on the temple. He dealt a deadly blow to scare them away which melted all the chains, including ours.

"Come on!" Zuko shouted at me as he grabbed my hand.

As first I followed without a thought but then I realized I was holding Zuko's hand. I was probably speechless, that is if he was talking to me.


	6. Chap 6: waterbending scroll Katara stole

Zuko and I were practicing when the ship hit a sudden turn. "Someones' changed our course."

Zuko went to the deck where Iroh and several others were playing Pi Sho. "What's the meaning of this mutiny! No one told you to change our course!" He shouted at the navigator.

"Actually I did, I assure you it is of the upmost importance." Iroh said, rubbing his chin with thought of his game.

"Is it something to do with the avatar?!" Zuko asked, hoping his uncle finally did something more effective.

"Even more urgent, it seems I lost my lotus tile." Iroh calmly stated while Zuko looked like he was about to burst.

"You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?!" Zuko pulled his chest out to show more anger.

"See like you, most people underestimate it, just give me ten minutes to search the markets, and I can get on with my life." Iroh rose his brow.

While Zuko breathed two deep frustrated breaths, then let out smoke from his mouth, filling the whole room with it.

"I'm so Lucky to have an understanding nephew." Iroh said, with a smile.

Zuko and I stood in front of an alley waiting for Iroh, he walked up with an unreadable expression. "I've checked. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!" Iroh seemed a little upset about that, but not as much as Zuko.

"It's good to know this was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko snapped at Iroh with his arms folded.

"Not entirely, I always say the only thing better then finding something you're looking for. Is finding something you weren't looking for, at a great bargain." Iroh said, as the crew men and soldiers walked by carrying his things that he just bought.

"You bought a sunki horn?" Zuko asked.

"For music night on the ship. Now if we only had some wood winds." Iroh said to himself, at the end as he walked off. Zuko started glaring at me like it was all my fault.

"What? Don't blame me. It was all his idea." I replied putting my hands on hips in defense.

Zuko still glared at me that way as he followed Iroh.

As Iroh and Zuko walked ahead I could hear them talking. "So, I think Mia is excellent as a lady friend." Iroh teased, with a huge smile and a nudge at Zuko's arm.

"W-what?!" Zuko spat, being completely thrown off his mad boy groove, and even though I stood away I could still see that Zuko started blushing.

"And I get the vibe she likes you." When Iroh said that, I started blushing and frantically fixing my hair and acting like I wasn't listening. And whistled just to confirm, Zuko looked looked back at me and I immediately turned the other way.

"This place looks promising!" Iroh said, with a huge smile, as he pointing at a ship.

The only thing I could think was; "Thank God!"

"Ohhh that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galla?" Iroh asked me as we looked at a thing with rubies on its neck.

"We lost the Water Tribe Girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." We could hear a man tell his captain.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko immediately asked.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The captain asked as we went in Zuko's boat down a river.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a water bending scroll right?" Zuko asked to see the captain shook his head. "Then they'll be on the water." He replied.

After awhile we could hear Katara talking to herself. "Stupid scroll!" We all looked at each other and knew our next move.

We landed the boats, Zuko and I went behind a brush and when she ran in our direction Zuko went up and grabbed her arms. "I'll save you from the from the Pirates."

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said, as Katara was tided to a tree.

"Go jump in the river!" She shouted back.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor. Perhaps in exchanged I can restore something you've lost." Zuko flashed the necklace around her neck and putting it back up.

"My mother's necklace. How did you get that?" She asked.

"I didn't steal it if that's what your wondering. Tell me where he is." Zuko demanded, I sighed in aw with my arms folded.

"No!" Katara bitterly shouted.

"Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised the scroll!" The Pirate captain growled.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?" Zuko asked, holding the scroll under a ball of fire.

"No!" They all gasped.

"A lot apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!" Zuko ordered putting the scroll back.

"Fine." The captain snapped.

"Nice work." Zuko softly said.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara said.

"No, Katara, it isn't." He replied.

"Yeah it kind of is." Iroh remarked.

"Give me the boy!" Zuko hissed.

"You give us the scroll." The captain replied as the two sides stood ready to fight.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka teased with his Sokkasom.

"Don't listen to him! His trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko shouted.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" They asked.

"Sure is. And I beat he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll." Sokka replied.

"Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko snapped, clenching his fists.

"Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang added to make it even more believable.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business. Just imagine how much the Firelord would pay for the avatar. You guys would be set for life." Sokka said with a grin, he knew they were about to turn on us.

"Keep the scroll. We would buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid." The captain said waving a hand was they started walking away.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko growled before he and his men threw fire blasts at them.

They used the smoke and pulled Zuko and his men in. Threw the fight. The captain looked in the smoke for Zuko, which everyone completely forgot about me. I grabbed his back and pulled him away. He quickly swung back but I blocked it with a quick slide of the hand. We stood glaring at each in the eyes, till he swung at my feet, I hit it with my own and leased it to the ground. I had him in a bind, just then a fire blast hit his back. He moved to the side to see it was Zuko.

He tried to hit Zuko's legs but he blasted three fire balls at him. I moved to the side and was about deal a deadly blow. Till Iroh grabbed my arm and Zuko's ponytail, which turned him around and put a feet on captain's sword.

"Are you so business fighting you can not see your own ship has set sail?!" Iroh asked and none of us knew what he was talking about, well I did but that was because I already knew what was happening.

"We have no time for your proverbs uncle." Zuko replied.

"It's no proverb." Iroh said pointing at the ship sailing off.

"Bleeding hog money's!" The captain gasped before running after it.

Zuko laughed in a mocking tone as he pointed at him. I couldn't help but at least smile at the beautiful sound of Zuko's laughter. Note to self: make Zuko laugh.

"Hey! That's my boat!" I snapped out of it to Zuko shouting.

"Maybe it should be a proverb?" Iroh asked as he held his chin.

"Come on, Mia, come on uncle."

"My boat!" Zuko shouted looking under the cliff to see it down the waterfall.

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh chuckled with a huge smile, holding it out.

Zuko hissed and breathed heavy before grabbing it and throwing it out to the world. I myself collapsed on the soft grass, we had ran for same time chasing that boat.

[A/N: Hi, THANK YOU for reading and everything, specially reviewing! I love hearing what the reader has to say. I'm new to Fan Fic so idk how to reply so here I go to answer questions: sadly no to reading how Kyo met the gang. However! Jet does somewhat mention it at one point. The story goes as Kyo was dumped in Jet's gang but goes with the gaang. I might have wrote it but at the time I wanted to get to book three to start the real stuff ;) I didn't think Kyo with Azula from the beginning would make their romance as exciting as how it's cannon so just sit tight. I plan to update everyday and it starts right after Crossroads. Btw thank you for geeking like me. This is originally a Wattpad and its readers are completely different. Chapters like "the Earth Kingdom Sword" are unpopular compared to other chaps so thank you! Showing the love means a lot and you're probably all yawning like the owl out side my window, ok goodnight, everyone! Thanks!]


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm

A few days after the waterbending scroll ordeal, I and Gei were going around the ship, talking as we always did when we went to the deck to hear; "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko hissed at Iroh.

We both stood in stock yet discount. Even though I had already watched the show I still felt a little betrayed by Zuko's out burst.

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." He said looking at both of us, realizing we heard that.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up." Iroh assured us as Zuko walked below deck, me and Gei glared at him with whole new eyes.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." Gei mocked at Zuko as the crew and I stood on the deck looking at the storm coming.

"Lucky guess." Iroh quickly said.

"Lieutenant, you better learn some respect. Or I will teach it to you." Zuko threatened as he pointed at him.

"What do you know about respect?" Gei asked, as Zuko started walking away. Iroh cringed knowing Gei was hitting buttons. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew, to Mia, to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect! You don't care about anyone but yourself, then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince." Gei hissed.

I then realized I stood between them unknowingly. Right before Zuko and Gei were about to bump arms I grabbed both of them. "Stop. This will lead no where." I firmly shouted at them.

"Don't get in the way of this, Mia!" Zuko shouted back.

"Why not? I'm also a part of the crew. I have a say." I replied still holding Zuko's wrist tight.

"If you speak out of turn I will throw you back where I found you!"

I paused when I heard this. He couldn't really be saying that, after all the things I've been through for him. He couldn't really mean. But what he said almost didn't faze him, he still looked at me with those angry eyes. I didn't really know but I started to squeeze Zuko's wrist, I had already let go of Gei.

Zuko kick my arm and I let go, he was about to kick me but Iroh grabbed his leg and my fist.

"Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better." Iroh said, putting his hands back in his sleeves.

Threw all that rage I just made to cover up how I really felt about what he said started to show. I stomped off hoping no one saw how easy it was to make me tear up.

"I'm sick of following all of his orders! I'm tired of chasing his avatar! I mean who does Zuko think he is?" Gei said, sitting next to a fire in the kitchen as I sat holding my hands out to the fire.

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh asked from the door.

"General Iroh. We were just-" he quickly stood up and tried to cover up what we were talking about.

"It's okay. May I join you?" Iroh asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Of course, sir." The Lieutenant replied.

"Try to understand my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much." Iroh sat next to me and the lieutenant, and some of the crew telling us just as he did in the show.

"Zuko was right, you see. But it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences. After Zuko's out burst in the meeting. the fire lord became very angry with him. He said that prince Zuko's challenge to the general was an act of complete disrespect. And there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni kai: a fire duel"

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan but by doing so in the fire lord's war room, it was the fire lord who he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father!"

flash back_

"Please father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko knelt in front of him, trying to plead to him.

"You will fight for your honor." Ozai stood tall and strong above him.

"I meant you no disrespect, I am your loyal son." Zuko bowing his head even more. He couldn't fight his own father.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai shouted, with his voice cunning and strong.

"I won't fight you!" He tried to fight the tears coming from his eyes, but they won and they gushed down his cheeks.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Zuko looked up in horror, to see Ozai taking the stance to burn him.

end of flash back_

"I looked away." Iroh clenched his fist at the memory of that time. I almost felt like I could hear the screams.

"I always thought Prince Zuko was in a training accident."

"It was no accident. After the duel, the fire lord said that by refusing to fight Zuko had shown Shameful weakness. As punishment; he was banished. And sent to capture the avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the avatar is the only chance he's got at things returning back to normal."

"Things will never return to normal, but the important thing is the avatar gives Zuko hope." I looked to the side, I felt like I knew Zuko better, even if I already knew all that. Probably these weird feelings I had about already knowing how to fight.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked as we all were at the deck. Lighting hit somewhere on the ship, and it was getting worst.

"I don't know." Gei replied.

"Look!" Iroh pointed at a man handing from the navigation room.

"The helmsman!" Zuko shouted.

He and I climbed the ladder to get him as fast as we could. Right when the man was about to fall Zuko coughs his hand. Zuko smirked before putting him on the ladder to climb down.

But just then Zuko slipped and was about to fall, I reached out as fast as I could and managed to grab his arm. I then returned the smirk after putting him back on the ladder.

"The Avatar!" Zuko gasped as we put our feet back on solid ground. I looked up to see appa flying around.

"What do you want to do sir?" Gei asked, with a whole new tone.

"Let them go. We need to get this ship to safety." Zuko replied still looking at the bison.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh said with a smile, he was content his nephew was doing the right thing.

When we were in the eye, I felt like we were safe. Like there was no storm anywhere.

"Mia, I'm sorry." Zuko softly said, standing behind me.

I turned around, this was a rare action, Zuko just said he was sorry. I looked in his eyes, they were glittering in the light. He truly meant what he said, for a reason I don't know I looked away.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." I almost whispered, as I clenched my fists, I didn't know why this was so hard.

"For what?"

"Yelling at you." I replied with a grin.

Zuko just shock his head and I think I might have seen a tight fighting grin, but that was all I needed.


	8. Chap 8: the blue spirit & dragon empress

"We haven't been able to pick up the avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast-" Gei explained to Zuko before a Fire Nation war ship boarded.

"What do they want?!" Zuko hissed with his arms folded.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pi Sho." Iroh replied with a smile as he kicked my ass on the game.

"The hunt for the Avatar is given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao." A soldier said holding out a poster of the Avatar.

"Zhao has been promoted? Well good for him." Iroh said, as I hit my own forehead for being so stupid in Pi Sho.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao, now get off my ship and let us pass." Zuko growled at the soldier.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." He firmly replied.

"Off my ship!" Zuko shouted, having enough of Zhao.

"Excellent, I take the pot. But you're all improving I'm sure you will win if we play again." I laid back in my defeat, again.

"Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." Iroh walked up, with his sleeves together.

"I don't care what they do." Zuko snapped back.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the avatar before Zhao."

"How Uncle? Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the avatar. My honor, my throne, my country. I'm about to lose them all." Zuko looked at the sunset with his fist clenched, his eyes narrowed. It was all just about to fade away.

Later that evening, when I was pouting about how bad I sucked at Pi Sho— Zuko came in my room without warning. I looked up stunned from my bed, it came out of nowhere.

"Mia, I need to ask a favor of you." He said closing the door. He held a bag in his hands, I couldn't see what though.

"Sure." I replied, still being bummed out by how good Iroh was.

"You might not like it. I need your help to rescue the Avatar." Zuko said, like he wanted a reaction, and he got one.

Tuns of thoughts ran through my head, how was I going to make it threw this. What they did would be hard for three people, nonetheless I still agreed.

"You'll need to put this on. But not here." Zuko said, throwing me the bag. I looked in to see a mask of the Dragon Empress and black clothes.

That night Zuko and I headed out, and put on our Blue Spirit and dragon Empress stuff, and headed out to save the Avatar.

A wagon was coming up and was going to the fortress so we hopped on as quiet as possible. We got under it and waited till he got to the check point.

When we got there the guard looked around, and was about to signal the man to keep moving when he thought he heard something. He looked under the wagon to find, nothing. We had moved in the cart while he searched the out sides.

"All clear go on in." The guard said, letting us in without knowing.

Once we got in the fortress we hopped off and went in the sowers. The trench went through the first gate, we quickly went to the second gate top were we slipped by the guards unseen or heard.

At The last gate, we went through the gate wall top. I could hear Zhao giving a speech down in the courtyard. "—The Avatar. I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!" The soldiers chanted, no one saw us slip by.

Then we finally came to it, the prison hold. I whistled to get the guards at Aang's door off. Only one came but Zuko quickly threw a fire blast at him and hung him up the ceiling.

We ran up and Zuko grabbed a jug, I don't know how he got it. While I unsheathed my sword. I cut at a guard's legs, he threw a fire ball at me, I moved to the side at the same time of nocking a guard over and cut his back.

Meanwhile I looked back to see Zuko had taken care of the rest. Zuko opened the door and went in, I could hear Aang scream because he thought Zuko was going to kill him.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" Aang asked as he walked, following Zuko.

Zuko and I signaled him took keep moving.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aang replied. "My frogs! Come back and stop thawing out." He shouted as half frozen frogs jumped out of his jacket. Zuko out grew his patience and grabbed Aang's caller to drag him away. "Wait! My friends need to suck on these frogs!"

We went threw the same way we came in and we were almost threw the first gate when the alarm rang.

"There on the wall!" A guard shouted. I came up with an easy way to get out of this problem and I was going to take it. Aang was about to run off, I saw Zhao watching and I knew it was just about time.

I ran up and grabbed Aang and held his neck with my sword. "Trust me." I whispered to Aang.

Zuko got behind me, and seemed to know already know what I was planning.

"Open the gate." Zhao ordered.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" The general next to him asked.

"Let them out! Now!" Zhao spat, and it was working.

They opened all the gates, and all we had to do was walk backwards.

When we were just about to the forest, I timed it just right where I ducked and moved to the side with Aang. The arrow went right pass the side of my chin and grazed it. But I went and looked over to see Zuko still got nocked out.

Aang quickly made smoke for cover and looked down to see Zuko's scar. He gasped at the sight of him, he then looked up at me and realized who I was.

"Just go. I'll tell him you got away." I said, looking back to make sure he was a sleep.

"Why are you doing this?" Aang asked, with his little boy wide eyes.

"I don't believe in what Ozai says; your the real Fire Nation people's only hope. Go!" I shouted pointing at the forest.

Aang didn't quite know what to say, he looked back before running off.

I grabbed Zuko and got out as fast as I could.

I took us deep in the forest where I sat Zuko down and waited for him to wake up.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?!" Zuko shouted at me once he got up.

"Gone. I couldn't stop him." I replied, still looking at the ground.

"You're lying! You could have done something!" Zuko shouted getting even more furious.

I just looked up at him, a tired face stopped Zuko in his tracks. He clenched his fists and turned around.

"We should head back." He softly said, before grabbing his Blue Spirit mask.

"Where have you two been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lutiniet Gei sang a string love song." Iroh said as we boarded.

"Did he now?" I replied with a grasping tone as I sat down and lead my head on his shoulder to lean on Iroh.

"I'm going to bed, no disturbances." Zuko said walking to his quarters. But right before he was about to go in the ship he stopped. "Mia, thank you." He stated with his back still to me, but I could see he meant it.

"You're welcome." I replied still leaning on Iroh.

"Why, what did you two do?" Iroh asked after Zuko walked off. I kinda chuckled and acted like I didn't hear Iroh's question.


	9. Chapter 9: June

[A/N: This chapter is pretty much useless but I write it so here.]

Iroh, Zuko and I were in Zuko's quarters sitting next to a table with tea. "See prince Zuko, a moment of quite is good for your mental well being." Iroh happily stated.

Zuko was about to finally drink from his cup, but the ship moved side to side and pushed him into his hot cup of tea. He hissed and pulled back his ponytail, which was wet with tea.

We went to the deck were we found a beast sniffing harshly. Like he was starving. "Get back, we're after a stowaway!" The woman who was riding it said, with a whip, she slung it near the beast, he sniffed even harder.

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko warned like he was about to attack her.

The beast sniffed around just a few more times before tearing through the metal of the deck. A earth kingdom dressed man came running out and towards Zuko. The beast wasted no time and slashed him in the neck with its tongue.

"He's paralyzed!" Zuko seemed a little traumatized by the sight of the instant the tongue hit him, he fell to the ground and couldn't move.

"Only temporarily, the toxins will wear off in about a couple of hours. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." The woman who controlled it got off the beast, she grabbed the stowaway.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko wanted to know, this could help him capture the avatar.

"My surshu can smell a rat a continent away." She petted the beast and got on with the stowaway.

"Well I'm impressed." Iroh said, rubbing his chin. He thought she was very attractive. "Very impressed."

Zuko closed his eyes and wanted to hit his head at Iroh's comment, while I just had to smile.

Zuko thought if he used her beast, that would change things. He could find the avatar like nothing.

Later Zuko found her at a tavern outside a town. It was a beat down pub with outlaws and thugs.

"Out of my way! Step aside filth." Zuko pushed over a few thugs who were looking at their bet.

It was the woman from before, arm wrestling a pure muscled man.

"He means no offense, I'm sure you bathe regularly." Iroh said, trying to mend his nephew's harsh words and not get in to a fight.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko demanded of her, sometimes he forgot that he wasn't the prince to them.

"Well if it isn't my new friends, angry boy and uncle lazy and quite girl." She said, not even trying at her bet.

Iroh immediately started laughing at the bounty hunter's comment. Then she pulled with all her power and won the match.

"Your beast trashed my ship you have to pay me back!" Zuko clenching his fists at the sight of filth.

"I'd love to help you out but I'm a little short on money. Drinks on me!" She shouted, holding all the money that was just thrown at her.

"Money isn't what I had in mind." Zuko hissed as I grabbed the collar of her shirt. I was like his pimp but he wasn't a hoe. Or asking for money.

"I need you to find someone." Zuko and the others met her outside of the bar, it was night time and the beast was waiting for her. Zuko held up Katara's necklace.

"What happened, your girlfriend run out on you." June scoffed.

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bold monk she's traveling with." Zuko stated.

"What ever you say." She didn't really believe his answer.

"If you find them I'll consider the damage to my ship payed for." Zuko said, still holding the necklace.

"Ah, forget it." June scoffed at his prize and got on her pet.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh added, she immediately stopped in her tracks and walked over to Iroh. "Make it your weight and we got a deal." She pointed at Iroh's stomach.

He laughed at her demands. "You got it."

She snatched the necklace from Zuko's hand and let her beast smell it. "Get on."

Iroh quickly got on the closest next to June, while I made sure to sit next Zuko. Hugging Zuko the whole way would be paradise.

June took us through county sides and small towns. We went near an old earth kingdom healing hill. An old woman with a cat was out there, almost to greet them. "Out for a bit of fresh air are we?" She asked with her hands in her sleeves.

"We're looking for someone."

"I hope it's not meuki. Meuki, did you get in trouble with the fire nation again?" The old lady asked to her cat, who meowed and walked behind her.

"The avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving." June stated before swiping the whip in the sur shu's face.

They then went through a small clean town. "Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked, eagerly.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." June suggested.

Zuko sighed, and got of the beast, I was a bit heartbroken that I couldn't hug him anymore.

"We have no time for this!" Zuko put the necklace in front of the beast's nose, it sniffed it almost in anger. It then whipped it's tongue at him, but he quickly ducked. "Hey! Watch it!" Zuko shouted at it.

"Oh look, she likes you." June said, holding its leash, Iroh laughed at her comment in satisfaction.

"Do you care to read your fortune, handsome?" An old woman asked Iroh. She looked very calm, almost like she knew what was going to happen.

"At my age there is only one big surprise left and I just as soon leave it a mystery." Iroh wise was ever.

The animal took off and Zuko jumped on and this time he was the one doing all the hugging.

Soon we reached a forest, the surshu started sniffing even harder. "We're getting close." June thought out loud. We went just a few more yards, before seeing Katara and Sokka, but no Aang.

They were pinned against the dirt wall, while Zuko got off the beast, June held her pet down.

"So this is your girlfriend. How wonder she left, she's too pretty for you." June stated, it was starting to really get on Zuko's nerves. But he ignored her. What he was doing was too important.

"Where is he? Where's the avatar?" Zuko hissed at them.

"We split up. He's long gone." Sokka said, holding his sister.

"How stupid do you think I am??" Zuko clenched his fists, and nudged his face at them.

"Pretty stupid. Run!" Sokka's serious voice turning into a squirrelly terrified one.

They ran about three steps before getting stung by the surshu. "What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked to Iroh or June.

"It's seeking a different sent, perhaps something that the avatar held." June suggested.

It took haste again, Zuko grabbed Katara and Sokka, and got on. They went back to the monastery that they just went to.

"What's it doing! It's just going in circles!" Zuko shouted in frustration. Then it looked up, to see the Avatar riding his glider.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, he made a huge air strike at them.

Zuko took his stance, while Iroh and I got off the beast and walked to the side.

Zuko and Aang fought hard, that was for sure. We went to the perfume and started smelling it. Iroh smelled one and put it in his sleeve, he seemed very happy with himself.

While nuns dragged Sokka and Katara in a corner. I turned to Zuko and Aang fighting over a well. "You've got something I want!" Aang shouted as he saw Katara's necklace.

Zuko threw another fire ball at him while Aang still dodged it. He then fell in the well, Zuko scoffed and dived after him.

Yet Aang jumped back up with the necklace, and water started falling from the sky like rain for a short time. Zuko bursted out of the well a few seconds after Aang.

The nuns Sokka brought out all the perfume and poured it out on the deck as Katara bended it. This drove the surshu to go crazy, it couldn't see a thing, it was too much. It started spinning it's tongue in different directions.

"June! No!" Iroh shouted, at the sight of June getting licked.

Zuko fell to the floor as well. Iroh ran up to her and grabbed her. He then stayed there with her hugging him.

And me, well I took the opportunity to hug Zuko some more.

The Aang gang left as soon as they could, while Iroh and I acted like we were hit.

"Uncle? Mia? I didn't see you two get hit by the tongue." Zuko asked, barely able to move his mouth.

"Shh." Iroh moved his index finger to his mouth, June looked up at him in anger.

While I just smiled and held on tight, laying with Zuko was igzilarating.


	10. Chapter 10: Siege of the North

Zuko and I sat in his room and not saying a word to each other, till Iroh came in again. "For the last time, I'm not playing the zunki horn." Zuko said, with his arms folded as Iroh picked his head in his room.

"No it's about our plans. There is a bit of a problem." Iroh stated.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said, walking in.

"What?!" Zuko snapped as we both stood up.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Uncle is that true?" Zuko turned to him.

"I'm a afraid so. He's taking everyone, even the cook." Iroh shed a tear.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the avatar but I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao replied, almost with a dare in his eyes.

Zuko growled before he was about to attack Zhao, Till Iroh grabbed him. "No!"

Zhao walked over to the other side of the room, to see broadswords hanging in the wall. Zuko and I immediately froze.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao asked, as he grabbed them.

"I'm not! They're antics. Just decretive." Zuko responded, not that smooth either.

He looked back to see I had the green hilted blade around my waist. His eyes widen enough for me to see he pieced it together. "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit and the Dragon Empress, General Iroh?" He asked, as he put the swords back.

"Just rumors, I don't think they are real." He replied, with his hands in his sleeves.

"They're real alright, they are criminals. And enemies to the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with them soon." Zhao looked at the both of us, making sure we got the message. "General Iroh, My mission still stands if you change your mind." He said before leaving.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Iroh picking his head in Zuko's dark room, as we sat, both of us with we our arms folded.

"Good rinds to those traitors!" Zuko snapped.

"It's a lovely night for a walk, why don't you two join me? It would clear your head, Prince Zuko."

"I'll go." I sighed as I got up.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. What ever makes you happy." Iroh said before closing the door on the teenage pouting Zuko.

As me and Iroh walked, a huge explosion went off at the ship. Iroh and I ran as fast as we could back. When we got there, the ship was almost completely destroyed.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted as we saw the mess.

"No!" I gasped as I clenched my fist.

"Zuko." Iroh sighed as he closed his eyes and put a hand on his face. Even though I knew what happened, I couldn't brake the dread.

"Our plan is working perfectly, Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh said to Zuko and I.

After we got Zuko out of the ship, Zuko and I snuck on Zhao's ship as soldiers. While Iroh excepted Zhao's offer as General.

"You didn't have to do this." Zuko replied, as he took off the mask of his helmet.

"No nephew of mine is going to be a stowaway on a ship without some back up." Iroh replied.

"Thank you, uncle."

"Someone's coming." I whispered as we heard a noise from the other side of the hallway.

"Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole, and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck." Iroh said, before we all split.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" Iroh asked as we regrouped in Zhao's ship.

"We're working on it, uncle." Zuko replied has he took his mask off. Iroh nodded before we all went different ways.

Later I saw Zuko getting ready to leave. I had been thinking about telling him I liked him for sometime, I had to say it before it was too late.

"Mia, are you coming? I could use your help." Zuko said, as he turned around.

"No, I will probably just slow you down." I started to shake and put my hands behind my back. "I…um… Zuko, when the ship blew up, it made me realize that… I've come to care for you and…" I almost forced every word out, it was hard to say what I felt.

I was so afraid He would just blow me off. I wasn't looking at him the whole time, just the cold metal floor.

Zuko took off his mask and moved closer. I looked up to see those golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Our breath was turning to smoke as we spoke, even though it was freezing I felt a hot sensation run threw me.

"It's okay Mia, I understand." Zuko softly spoke.

I didn't know what to say after that, I didn't know if that was a shut down or if he said he might feel the same way. I wanted to ask so much more but Zuko was already getting his boat ready to leave and Iroh walked in.

"You're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a titly woven neat or he will squeeze threw the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh explained.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, uncle." Zuko replied.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because… well ever since I lost my son…" Iroh paused as tears started coming from his eyes.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it." Zuko changed his tone to a soft warm one.

"I think of you as my own." Iroh finished.

"I know uncle. We'll meet again. After I have the avatar." Zuko said, before getting in the boat and lowering himself down.

"Remember your breath of fire, it could save your life out there." Iroh added.

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm." Iroh kept nagging.

"I'll be fine." Zuko smirked.

"Don't worry Iroh, his got to be fine. He hasn't survived this long off nothing." I said putting a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

He responded with a warm smile and a nod. I seemed more of the one who needed support at the moment.

Later, during the battle at night Iroh took me with him. We went deep in the city. So deep we got to the oasis.

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the water tribe." We could hear Zhao said as he approached, no one saw us.

He had the spirit in his hands, it was just about time.

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon everything will fall out of balance, you have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." The Avatar replied as his glider was on the ground.

"He is right, Zhao." Iroh said, we made ourselves seen.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao snarled back.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too, we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten fold! Let it go now!" Iroh shouted to Zhao's demise.

Zhao paused before he landed it back in the water. But just then when no one could stop him, he unleashed fire on the ancient creature.

We all watched in horror, till Iroh and I ran up to Zhao and his men to carry out Iroh's promise. While Iroh destroyed Zhao's men, without thought I went after Zhao.

He threw a fire ball, I moved to the side and completely dodged it. Zhao started running, so I went after him.

We ran for sometime, there was no color, only in the fire Zhao threw.

Finally his armor slowed him down and I was able to get an edge. I ran almost right in front of him and I landed my sword on the bridge ramp in front of him.

He threw a blast of fire, I moved to the side as fast as I could. He threw another blast at my chest. I ducked and slid under it.

Once I was there, I moved behind him and sliced a piece of his back armor. He yelled and walked forward while kicking a wall of fire. I jumped up on the ramp and ran for him again.

I jumped off rolled back to his side where he was completely open. He immediately threw a fire ball at me, I didn't see it coming and fell back from the blast. I looked back up to see he was going to finish it.

Just then a fire ball hit the bridge ramp right next to us. "You're alive?!" Zhao squinted as he saw it was Zuko.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko hissed before kicking fire at him.

I got back up and kept at it.

"Yes I did. You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation. You freed the Avatar!" Zhao responded as he threw more fire.

"I had no choice!" Zuko replied, before kicking a wall of fire.

Zhao broke threw and threw another. "You should have chosen to except your failure, your discrase, then at least, you could have lived!" He hissed before forgetting all about little old me.

I moved to the side and was about to hit threw his armor when he gasped before throwing fire at me. I stumbled back up but ran back along with Zuko.

We all kept the same form, none of us were getting the upper hand. Just then the moon returned and all the color as well. "It can't be!" Zhao shouted in disbelief.

Suddenly a blue glow went threw the water and form before our eyes. It moved to Zhao and grabbed him, he tried to resist but it was too strong. It was starting to take him when Zuko reached out. "Take my hand!" But Zhao rethought the offer and held on the ocean spirit, there was nothing we could do.

"I'm surprised prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture he avatar." Iroh fished as we were floating away in a little boat we made.

"I'm tired." He replied.

"Then you should rest, a man needs his rest." Iroh said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Zhao, the worst thing that could happen. Fog of lost souls, worst thn death. I could have stopped it, but I did nothing. I was no longer going to try and go with the story, I was going to change things.


	11. Chapter 11: Return of the Blue Spirit

"This is what I've been missing. Who knew, floating on a piece of drift wood for three weeks, with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver. Would make one so tense." Iroh sighed, after well... like he said.

I was sitting across from Zuko.

"I see it's the anniversary isn't it?" Iroh asked, kneeling next to Zuko as he realized he was brooding with his arms folded.

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all, I want it back. I want the avatar, I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless."

"You're not worthless, Zuko, no one is." I reassured him, putting a hand in his shoulder. He looked up at me with an questioning expression.

"I'm sure he doesn't, why would he banish you if he didn't care." Iroh tried to add.

Zuko slightly sighed before walking away to be alone.

"That came out wrong." Iroh said, looking over at me.

"Look at these magnificent shells. I'll enjoy these keep sakes for years to come." Iroh smiled as he put them on the table. He had me pick them up from the beach earlier that day.

"We don't need anymore useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now." Zuko replied.

"That's what I told him." I added, with my hands on my waist.

"Hello, brother. Uncle." A woman's voice said, sitting in a corner of the small house.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko hissed to Azula.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become so uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" She replied as she walked closer.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snapped like he was ready to fight.

"And who are you?" She asked, looking over to me like I was a criminal.

"My name's Mia, Princess Azula." I bowed as I put my hands together, she seemed a little pleased with me after that.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked, with a simple bow.

"Mm, must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." Azula snarled as she destroyed a shell with her two fingers. "I've come with a message from home. Father changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. His heard rumors of plans to overthrow him. Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment, he wants you home." Azula looked away when she lied to Zuko, yet Zuko took it in.

He looked away out the window deep in thought.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited. Grateful! I just gave you great news." Azula tried to put on a friendly tone but it showed.

"Yeah he definitely heard you." I scoffed, surprised that even came out.

"Don't interrupt, peasant! I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger, I didn't have to come all this way." Azula snapped at me before pushing Zuko again.

"Father regrets? He wants me back?" Zuko muttered.

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening."

"We're going home, after three long years. It's unbelievable." Zuko said, with a happy tone as he packed his things.

"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh replied with a stroke to his beard.

"Did you hear Azula?? Father realized how important family is to him, he cares about me." Zuko said, with a smile.

"We both care about you Zuko, are you sure about this?" I asked as I stood next to Iroh.

"You don't know how my father feels about me, you don't know anything!" Zuko snapped at me. How he can go from happy to angry in a second can get a bit too much at times.

"Zuko, I'm sure she only meant that in our family. Things aren't are not always what they seem." Iroh stated to defend me.

"I think you're exactly what you seem, a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man, who's always been jealous of his brother." As Zuko said this I walked out. One: he called Iroh shallow! Two: the Fire Prince just called IROH shallow!

I sat outside the house, I knew things weren't going the way I would want them after this. But I knew were I belonged. Zuko walked out and stood next to me in silence for awhile. "There's something else bothering you isn't there?" He asked, braking the long silence.

I couldn't tell him what it really was so I decided the best thing to do was make something up. "Will I ever see you after this?" I asked looking over to him.

"Of course. I thought you were coming." He replied with a tight smile. Wow his mood changed.

"I didn't know I could go. But I'm not from the Fire Nation, do they even let people from the Earth Kingdom colonies over there?"

"Yes they do, and you can visit me whenever you want." Zuko answered with confidence, he truly believed what he said.

"Wait! Don't leave without me." Iroh yelled as he ran after us the next day.

"Uncle, you've changed your mind!" Zuko smiled.

"Family sticks together right?" Iroh asked putting a hand in his shoulder.

"We're finally going home." When Zuko started to walk again me and Iroh exchanged suspicious looks.

"Brother, uncle, Mia, welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come." Azula greeted us with a head tilt that was so fake.

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" The captain asked.

"Set our course for home, Captain."

"Home." Zuko softly stated, it felt so far way to him.

"You heard the princess, release the ankers. we're taking the prisoners home." Once we all heard 'prisoners' we all knew what was really going on.

"Your highness, I-" the captain tried to plead. The guards immediately kicked fire at us.

I moved to the side and hit one on the bridge with the hilt of my sword.

"You lied to me!!" Zuko shouted as he threw a fire ball.

"Like I've never done that before." Azula replied as two guards blocked it for her.

"Zuko, let's go!" Iroh shouted as I threw another soldier off the bridge.

I held the bridge as Iroh went to go get Zuko. When they ran off the ship we left the village as fast as we could.

"I think we're safe here." Iroh sighed as we stopped to catch our breath.

We all knelt at the river side. Zuko took out the knife Iroh gave him and cut his ponytail. He then handed it to Iroh and he did the same.

Then handed it to me to cut my hair. "Wow there, no way." I said as I handed it back. Changing the mood, I simply put my hair down instead of up.

Sometime later we found Earth Kingdom clothes and sat in a forest. Out of the blue Zuko stumbled out of a bush, what he was doing in there I wouldn't know.

"I didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive!! This is impossible!!" Zuko snarled as he kicked the bush.

For once I would careless, I was starting to miss my brother Kyo.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko asked, as we both realized Iroh was staring at a bush.

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush, it's leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking. That, or it's the white jua bush which is poisonous."

"No, it's not. Look at the stems. It's the white Jua bush!" I snapped as I pointed at it. I was so irritated and somehow I felt lonely.

"No! It's the white dragon bush, I'm telling you!" Iroh argued.

"No! It's not!" I pointed at Iroh with my eyebrows squinting.

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing." Zuko replied to us arguing about tea.

"And I'm going hunting." I hissed as I grabbed my swords and walked in the forest.

Later, I went back with two squirrel rabbits, I was rather pleased with myself.

"Hey you actually got something!" Zuko sighed at the sight of dinner, his own catch was more like bait.

I gave off a smile that wouldn't last long.

"Remember that plant I thought might be tea." Iroh asked not showing us his face.

"You didn't."

"I did, and it wasn't." Iroh turned to us to reveal his skin was cover with a red rash.

Zuko gasped as I cringed, it was just bad.

"When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing."

"I told you not to mess around with it! Now look at you!" I shouted at him like a mother.

"I know, But look what I found! These are bequi berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That or it's makiala berries that cause blindness."

Zuko immediately grabbed the berries and chunked them. "We're not taking anymore chances with these plants! We need to get help." Zuko put a hand in his chin in thought.

"But where are we going to go? We are enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation." Iroh asked, as he scratched all over.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us they'll have us killed."

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be carried over to Azula." We all looked at each other and knew which one was safer.

"Earth kingdom it is."

"You three must not be from around here. We know better then to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." The sweet girl said, as she put stuff on Iroh's rashes.

"Oops." Iroh chuckled, with a shrug.

"So where you traveling from." She asked.

"Yes we're travelers!" Zuko stood up and it made it so obvious we were hiding something.

"Do you have names?" She asked with a warm smile at a wanna be brooder and a terrible liar.

"N-names, of course we have names. I'm Lee and… this is my sister, Urla, and uncle… huh… Mushi." Zuko stumbled, I almost screeched at 'sister!!!'

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Jr." Iroh wasn't to happy either.

"Mushi, Ural, and Jr huh? You two look nothing alike." She mused. "My name is Sone. You three look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner." She asked as she slapped Iroh to stop scratching.

"Sorry but we need to be moving on." Zuko replied.

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck." She teased as she put her hands together.

"Where do you live, exactly?" Iroh asked.

"But-" I tried to say as I stood up, holding out my prized kill. That I still held.

"Give me the directions." Iroh added for me to get we weren't eating my kill.

"But I got-" I tried to say again before sighing, I knew it was useless.

"My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves." Sone's mother sympathized with us as we all sat at their table.

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away, that was the last time I saw my father." Sone looked away from us as she said this.

Iroh meanwhile was eating. I somehow didn't have the appetite.

"I haven't seen my father in many years." Zuko commented, he two looked away.

"Oh, is he fighting in the war?"

Even though I watched the freaken show I tensed, and waited for his answer.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent." Iroh said as he and I bowed.

"You're welcome it brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such gusto." Sone's mother replied with a smile.

"Much practice." Iroh touched his stomach with a happy sigh.

Meanwhile Zuko started to walk away. "Jr, were are your manners? You need to thank these nice people."

"Thank you." Zuko quickly bowed before starting to walk away again.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world but there is hope. The avatar has returned."

"I know."

As we walked out Zuko saw their ostrahorse and when they weren't at the door anymore Zuko got on.

"What are you doing?? These people just showed you great kindness." Iroh asked, trying to teach his nephew a lesson.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness. Well?" Zuko asked both of us, Iroh got on. But I didn't know exactly why, but I just lightly kicked the dirt.

"Mia?" Zuko hissed, I knew stealing was wrong. Yet back home I use to get my uncle's keyboard without asking, I didn't know why I had a problem. Maybe it was because these were nice people, maybe it was because my uncle didn't do anything when he found it was gone. But I made a decision right there, I would have to steal. Even if I knew this was wrong. Even if it was a gameish thing, it felt so real, what made reality? I was becoming so confused of reality to the fake.

"Spare coin for weary travelers?" Iroh asked, as we begged on a street side.

I hated where I was, and I wasn't the only one.

"This is humiliating! We're royalty, these people should be giving us what ever we want." Zuko bickered at both of us.

To be honest Iroh was the only one begging. I held my sword tight, I was becoming trigger happy. I just wanted to pour my frustration on something.

"They will if you ask nicely." Iroh pointed skittishly.

"Spare change for a hungry old man?" Iroh moaned at a young woman.

"Aw, here you go." She then threw a coin in the hat.

"The coin is appreciated but not as much as your smile."

She giggled before walking away.

I was started to hate women like that, I was starting to hate anyone with money.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece." The dirty thug said, as he looked mainly at me.

'It's okay. It's okay. You're not going to kill this guy. Everything happens for a reason, he's gonna get his ass kicked later. One day you'll be in a comfortable place.' I said in my head as I held my fist tightly and ready to grab my the Earth Kingdom Sword.

"We're not performers." Zuko gritted.

"Not professional, anyways."

"No, I was talking about the girl. Make her sing." The bastard said, with a grin of yellow almost black teeth.

"I am not going to sing for you!" I snapped as I stood taller than him.

He twitched before pulling out his board swords. "Are you threatening me girl?" He asked, with a grin turning into a frown.

"Are you?" I asked, getting inches from his face for him to back off. He didn't and twitched right before...

"It's a long long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city. They look so pretty." Iroh sang stepping in between us.

""Forget it! Your girl is crazier than a sewer elephant-rat." He said, before walking away.

"That's a compliment!" I shouted back.

He quickly ran back and hit his swords at my feet. I jumped up before grabbing my sword like a reflex.

I put the tip of it on his neck; "You feel lucky, punk? Do you?!" I just had to say the famous Clint Eastwood line.

He ran off as fast as he could and left nothing behind.

"Great, there goes our dinner." Iroh sighed as he sat back down.

"At least I got to scratch an itch." I hissed as I put the sword back in the sheath.

"He could have been a kind man." He said back.

"I'm out of here." I started to walk back to the cave we were sleeping in.

As I sat, for once I didn't think of Zuko. I thought of what would happen if I died here. What could happen if my brother died here. Where my brother was, and what he was doing at the moment. Right now they should be in that weird town, who knew.

But I was becoming home sick, even if I was in the best world ever. Reality was becoming a blur I couldn't see anymore. I wasn't even sure if this was all real. I was absolutely in someone else's body, with their knowledge.

"Mia?" Zuko looking through the bushes as I was staring at the fire. "I'm going to ask you something you might not like. But I can tell you hate living like this. And I know where to start." As Zuko said this I knew what he was getting to.

I said yes and he got our masks and clothes back. Next thing I knew we were the Blue Spirit and Dragon Empress again.

When found the punk from before and when he was walking down an alleyway. "Who's there?" He asked to the dark. He unsheathed his blades and looked confident, till he heard other feet steps from the roof.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, now he was uneasy. He started walking again. I went up behind him and put my cold blade to his neck, so easy to kill. All I had to do was push the hand. Would there be any consequences, would this even really happen?

The Blue Spirit walked and grabbed the Swords from his hands and twirling them around he put them together.

The man was shivering now, yet I just wanted to get revenge for the small things he did to me. But it wasn't him I was angry at, it was that I didn't know what was real anymore. I was homesick.

With the hilt Zuko knocked him unconscious.

We didn't stop there however that same night, we even stole in the day time. We ran rooftops to jumping caravans.

"Were did you get these?" Iroh asked, as we dumbed our new found profits next to him.

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko replied.

Iroh seemed to frown on this mysterious merchandise. "Hmmmm, ummm." His thinking tone became a tasty tone, you just got to love Uncle Iroh.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping. But where did you get the money?" Iroh asked as we brought more goods to the cave.

"Do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko asked, arms folded.

"To be honest with you, the best tea taste delicious weather it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty." These words were for Zuko yet they fit what I had been feeling.

I was starting to hate being poor. I was middle class back home, but I didn't feel poor. But I knew there would be an end to this feeling, I could hope I would find if this was all real.

"There's no honor for me without the avatar." Zuko replied as Iroh sat next to him.

"Zuko, even if you did capture the avatar. I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

"Than there is no hope at all."

Zuko was about to walk out back Iroh grabbed his arm. "No Zuko! You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." Iroh says this but Zuko still walked out.

"Zuko." I said as I walked after him.

"What are you doing here Mia?!" He asked suddenly, turning around.

I just tilted back my head in question.

"You could go home, I'm wanted by the Fire Nation. Just forget about all this! Why don't you??!" He asked again.

The truth of the matter was I didn't have a home, this girl I was in did but it wasn't my home. "Zuko-" I muttered before he realized he didn't want to talk.

"Just go, I've messed your life up as much I can anyways." He started walking away again.

I held my hand out. He was the only thing that kept me going, the only reason I didn't want to go home. When I accepted coming to this world, I didn't think I'd even miss my family and home. I wanted to go home, and yet I had to stay to live this out. I then realized that my reaching hand had turned into a fist, I was becoming confused.

"Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said." Zuko said, as he walked back to the cave after awhile.

"You did? Good, good."

"It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." Zuko grabbed his bag and was about to walk off.

"Wait." I handed him the ostrich-horse. "You stole it in the first place." I grinned.

Zuko forced a slight smile before mounting on. "Goodbye Mia." He said, looking down at me, I could see he thought that was the last time we would see each other.

He started riding off, but I wasn't going anywhere. Where would I go?


	12. Chapter 12: Journey to Ba Sing Se

Iroh and I walked through the forest as we tracked Zuko, just then earth slide up from under us. We both fall, I almost unsheathed my sword, however, I remembered this was Toph!

"That really hurt my tail bone." Iroh sighed as he rubbed it, Iroh walked near and saw it was two simple travelers.

Later we all drank tea together. "Here is your tea." Iroh smiled as he poured it for her. "You seem a like too young to be traveling alone." Iroh fished with a head tilt.

"You seem a like too old." Toph replied before she drank. Iroh and I both had to laugh.

"Perhaps I am. But I am grateful I have my friend here." Iroh put a hand on my shoulder, I needed some support from Iroh. Especially now.

"I know what your think, I look like I can't handle myself." Toph replied with an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea." Toph asked with her eyes still to the ground.

"Trust me he does that to me too." I answered with a grin.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to, and for no other reason."

"People see me and think I'm weak, they want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself." Toph pointed at herself with determination.

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own. Without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love, I just met you." We all laugh to that one.

"So were's your nephew?"

"We've been tracking him actually." Iroh answered looking over to me. He knew what was going on in my head, he knew how I felt about Zuko.

"Is he lost?" Toph asked with her little girl voice.

"Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he going through very difficult times. He is trying to figure out who he is, and he went away."

"So now your following him." Toph added.

"I know he doesn't want us around right now. But if he needs us, we'll be there."

"Your nephew is very lucky. Even if he doesn't know it. Thank you." Toph said, before grabbing her things.

"My pleasure, sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." Iroh replied with a bright smile.

"No, thank you for what you said. I helped me."

"I'm glad." Iroh answered.

"Oh and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too."

We tracked Zuko to a old busted up town, where he, Azula, and The Gaang were fighting in a three way. We caught Azula when she was on the run. Iroh pushes her over with his stomach, while I kicked her in the gut. I felt really good about how it landed. Azula gasped for breath one more time before her back was to a wall.

"Well look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me, a princess surrenders with honor." Azula raised her hands in surrender.

All of us, Zuko, Iroh, the Gaang, all stood against her. Just then I realized I wasn't keeping my eyes on her, but I had already made my mistake.

I looked back to see bright blue flame hit my chest.

I immediately groaned from all the pain, it felt cold yet it was unbelievably hot.

"Get away from us!" Zuko hissed at the Gaang as they walked closer, I could only assume Azula got away.

"Zuko, Katara can help my sister!" I heard Kyo shout back.

They were all in shock, they didn't know we were siblings. I could see the panic in Kyo and Zuko's eyes, Kyo wasn't backing off.

"Leave!" Zuko bent flames at them. I couldn't hold on anymore, and my eyes shut tight.

——Kyo's POV——

"No! She is my sister!" I shouted back as I walked through the flames to get to my little sis. Her eyes were shut, I immediately checked her pulse.

"Katara do something!" I was starting to panic, this didn't happen in the show.

I shook as Katara started to heal Mia's wound. I looked over to see Zuko was no less tense for Mia.

"I don't think there's anymore I can do." Katara looked over to me.

"Then get out of here." Zuko groaned at us.

I looked at my little sister before walking away with the Gaang. I could only hope she'd be okay.

————Mia's POV————

I found myself in tall grass, and a cool wind. I looked up to see a man, tall and stern. I didn't know who he was, hey I did! This man was my father in this world. He was smiling down at me, I could feel the joy it gave me when he picked me up.

My big brother Kyo ran up and started punching dad with soft ones. We all started laughing, I looked over to see my mom.

She looked tired yet beautiful, maybe because she held a infant in her arms.

We lived on a colony farm, we were wearing green however. I felt how happy I was in my dad's arms, something I forgot about back home.

"Mia!" I heard my brother shout at me.

"What?!" I replied, he continued to nagmy leg.

"Mia?" I heard again, only now it was clear it was Zuko's voice. "Mia?" He asked as he tilted his head. "You were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was surprise attack." Zuko added.

"Yeah not so surprising." I replied with a groan as I tried to get up.

"No, you should rest." Zuko softly stated, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Here drink some tea." Iroh handed me a small cup.

"You all right?" Zuko asked, as I drank some really good tea.

"I'm good I guess. It actually doesn't hurt that bad." I replied touching it, it was slight pain.

"Thanks to the Water Tribe girl who healed you." Iroh said, Zuko looked the other way. It clearly bothered him that his enemies helped us.

"Oh, well, I guess I have to tell her thanks next time I see her." I tried to get back up but let out a groan.

"Mia, you can rest in here while Uncle and I train." Zuko put a warm hand on my shoulder again.

"Alright." I replied with a sigh as I sat back down.

Zuko and Iroh trained and we left the next day. On the way we got attacked by some "old friends."

"Too bad you don't have any old friends who don't want to attack you." Zuko said to Iroh as we ran away from them.

"Mmm old friends who don't want to attack me?" Iroh asked himself deep in thought.

We arrived in a town in the desert and went in the tavern. We sat at a table and looked around at mysterious characters till Zuko snapped; "Nobody here is gonna help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers" He hissed at Iroh for talking him into going in.

"So do we. Ah, this is interesting, I think I found our friend." Iroh looked over to a table just across the room, it was a old man sitting there by himself with Pi Sho. He stood up to walk over.

"You bought us here to gamble on Pi Sho?" Zuko held him back for just a moment, meanwhile I noticed the two men in the back staring at us, and one was holding the other back. Those were the men tracking down Toph.

"I don't think this is a gamble." Iroh walked over and bowed at the bald man. "May I have this game?"

The old man nodded and signaled him to sit. "The guest has the first move."

Iroh immediately moved his white lotus tile, which made the old man stop for a second.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. not many still cling to the ancient ways." He said this as if it was a test.

And Iroh replied a certain way like it was an answer to a code; "Those who do can always find a friend." The old man looked more and more interested, while Zuko was just lost.

Meanwhile I knew exactly what was happening, but I had to act like I didn't.

"Then let us play." They started moving pieces like it was a race, till it became a lotus flower on the board. "Welcome brother. The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets." The old man bowed at Iroh and he back.

"What are you old gas bags talking about?" Zuko demanded some answers, but he got Iroh's evading replies.

"I always tried to tell you that Pi Sho is more then just a game." He held the lotus tile in his hand with a firm grip, and a smile from ear to ear.

I turned to see the two bounty hunters now right behind me. "It's over, you three fugitives are coming with me." The tough (I never got his name.) one pointed at Zuko and me, who was getting ready to ram him.

"I knew it! you three are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" The old man stepped in front of them, making himself as loud as possible yet not where he was shouting.

"I thought you said he would help?!" Zuko hissed at Iroh while clenching his jaw.

"Just watch." Iroh replied, I on the other hand had to smirk, it was working perfectly.

"You think you're going to capture them and get all that gold?" He almost shouted the last part, then everyone in the tavern pricked up.

Once they heard gold they're was no reason not to attack. It turned to a fight between two earth benders, thieves and mercenaries.

We ran out of all the confusion and walked the streets freely, he took us to another part of the village and led us in a flower shop.

"It is a honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the white lotus. Being a grand master you must know so many secrets." The old man asked, when he closed the door and walked in the shop.

It was a small flower shop. It was full of flowers and pots.

"Now that you played Pi Sho are you gonna do some flower arranging or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?" Zuko waved his arms around and almost shouted in frustration.

"You must forgive my nephew he is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." Iroh told the old man as they walked to a door at the end of the small flower shop.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" A man asks through the door window, with a whispering tone.

"One who as eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Iroh had a blank expression on his face.

Zuko was about to walk in but the door was shut in front of him. Iroh quickly opened the window again. "I'm afraid it's members only, wait out here."

Zuko sighed and leaned on a wall while I sat on the ground. Zuko looked over to a flower right next him and smelt a smell he rather liked.

"You seem pretty riled up when all that happen?" I asked, leaning on whatever I was leaning on.

"When what happened?" Zuko replied.

"When I got hit."

"Why would I not be?! You're my friend." Zuko defended as he had his arms folded. But the way he said "Friend" made me grow a smile from one ear, he cared about me. That was something. However… sisterzoned and now… friend-zone. Better than nothing.

The next morning I woke to find Zuko was leaning on me, asleep. I didn't want to move, or even breath. I wanted to stay right there.

Just then Iroh opened the door and Zuko opened his eyes to find his head on my shoulder. He quickly got up and acted like that didn't happen.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked as he cleared his throat.

"Everything is taken care of, we're heading to Ba Sing Se." Iroh calmly said, with his hands in his sleeves.

"Ba Sing Se?" Zuko looked over to me, I had no reaction however.

"The city is filled with refugees, no one will notice three more." The old man added.

"We could hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh said, trying to put a bright side to things for Zuko.

"I have the passports for our guests but there are two men out on the street looking for them." A young man walked in holding the passports in his hand. We looked out to see the same two earth benders from the night before.

"Would you move your feet!" Zuko whispered to me. As we sat in a huge flower pot, but not big enough. The white lotus snuck us out with ease.

"I can't move." I defended, I tried to move then I realized my hands were on his abs!

"Mia, where are your hands?" Zuko asked, giving me the treatment.

"Huh… on your chest." I replied I didn't want to move them. I could feel the firm flex of- oh right.

"Yeah, get them off." Zuko hissed with an uncountable tone.

"I can't move." I quickly replied, I how would I move from something like this?

Zuko sighed, and we had a long way to go.

We had no problem getting on a secret ferry to Ba Sing Se, the boat wasn't beaten up but it wasn't nice either.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my worst military disaster, as a tourist" Iroh's serious voice turning into excitement at the end didn't please Zuko one bit.

"Look around we're not tourists we're refugees." He sipped the contents of his bowl and gagged. "Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food sleeping in the dirt. I'm tried of living like this!" Zuko said frustrated. We had been living like this for sometime, I still hated it. Even if we were going to Ba Sing Se, I knew things weren't as good there either.

"Aren't we all?" A voice asked, a voice that sent a chill up my spin, that was Jet. "My names Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot." Jet suddenly came from out of the shadows, quickly introducing himself.

"Hello." Zuko almost whispered, he hid his frustration best he could. He didn't look at them, Jet on the other hand walked closer to me.

"Here's the deal, I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to eat off the scraps, doesn't seem fair does it?" Jet asked with grin as he stood next to me. I was starting to get vibes as he looked me, I felt like backing up but that would just be obvious.

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked, it was obvious he missed his royal meals.

"The fat, happy kind." Jet replied as he leaned on the ship rails. Iroh started drooling at the very thought of a happy fat king.

"You want to help us liberate some food?" Jet asked in my direction.

I looked over to Zuko, he threw the bowl of stuff in the water and turned to jet. "We're in."

That night we snuck in, Jet was right. There was plenty of food for the boat. Jet, Zuko, and I got all we could before we heard Smellerbee warn us about a guard. We zip lined down the rope jet used the hooks of his swords, Zuko used the back sides of his sword, while I also used my sword to slide down the rope.

Later when Jet and I were handing out the food Zuko and Iroh sat with Smellerbee and Longshot. "So what did you do before all this happened?" Jet asked, with a grin.

"Huh we were, farmers." I quickly replied, I hoped my face didn't show that I was lying.

"My family were farmers, till the Fire Nation killed them." Jet stopped handing out food and didn't look at me.

"That's terrible, Jet..." I had a memory of Kyo leaving the farm with Jet and the freedom fighters. "Hey did you know Kyo?" I asked.

"Yeah, for a long time. Why?" He asked, giving out more food.

"His my brother."

"No way! He was a really good fighter, he left the freedom fighters with the Avatar recently." Jet answered.

"Really? Why?" I fished, I wanted him to confess.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jet backed away again, I was clearly hitting buttons. "Kyo, never to told me he had a sister, and a pretty one at that." Jet pulled the grain from his mouth, I left off a slight smile.

All I could feel was, this was awkward. I didn't dislike Jet he actually looked rather good, but he was creepy once you got to know him. And I had my eye on a better prize.

Speaking off better prizes, I looked over to see Zuko was glaring at us. I quickly fixed my hair and sat next to him.

"Why are you all red?" He asked, I immediately started to panic.

"I'm not red!" I defended as I touched my checks. They were red, I was starting to blush even more.

"From what I heard people eat like this every night in Be Sing Sa, I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Jet said, as he sat next to me.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh thought back to when he almost took Ba Sing Se.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked, holding bread.

"Once when I was a different man." Iroh looked down, reminded of all the things he did.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Sa, for a second chance." Iroh saw that Jet really meant what he said.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to, I believe in second chances." Iroh looked over at Zuko, who knew what he meant.

We went to the station the next day, we were finally almost in Ba Sing Se. "So Mr. Lee, Ms. Urla and Mr. uh m moasy is it?" The pass card lady asked sitting like a giant in her chair.

"It pronounced Mushi." Iroh pointed up with a smile from one side to the other.

"You telling me how to do my job?" She suddenly became hostile at Iroh but he quickly got closer.

"Uh no, no, but may I just say your like a flower in bloom your beauty is intoxicating." Her Face was certainly intoxicating, Zuko hit his forehead while I hid a giggle.

"Your pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Welcome to Ba Sing Sa." She stamped all the tickets and Iroh grabbed them with a smile while Zuko had the complete opposite.

"I'm gonna forget I saw that." He snatched the tickets out of his hands, meanwhile I quickly grabbed Zuko's arm.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko suddenly grew stiff and red.

"It's fine and we won't get as much attention this way." I didn't let go, even when we where sitting down waiting for the train.

"So you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked, sitting right next to me.

"Get your hot tea here. Hottest tea in Ba Sing Sa." A street merchant shouted, which caught Iroh's attention.

"Oh jasmine please." Iroh held up a hand for the tea maker.

"Get jobs, I suppose." I replied to Jet.

"Bah! Coldest tea in Ba Sing Sa is more like it. What a disgrace" Iroh suddenly said, spitting out the tea.

"Hey could I talk to you for a second." Jet asked me and walked near Longshot and Smellerbee. Me and Zuko walked over there with dragging attitudes.

"We have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together, y'all want to join the freedom fighters?" Jet was so clueless of who Zuko was, which was good but we couldn't join.

"Thanks but I don't think you want us in your gang." Zuko spoke for me. Besides it meant they'd just stir up trouble.

"C'mon on we made a great team getting that captain's food. Think of all the good we can do for these refugees." Jet added looking over to me.

"I said no." Zuko walked off, but I looked back at Jet, who looked very disappointed.

"What about you, Urla? He doesn't speak for you." Jet folded his arms.

"Yeah he did, sorry." I waved at him before following Zuko.

"Have it your way." Jet turned back to his friends.

"You like him. don't you?" Zuko snapped as I walked next him.

"What? No! Why would I like Jet?!" I Almost squealed before realizing Iroh fire bended his tea!

Zuko went up and slapped the tea cup out of Iroh's hands. "What are you doing fire bending your tea, for a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move!" Zuko clenched his jaw.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea but… that's so sad." Iroh shed a few tears before the train arrived.

As we walked inside, I knew I would have to change things. I would make a difference if I would be of any use to anyone.


	13. Chapter 13: The Teashop

That day we started walking to where ever Iroh took us, the white lotus gave us an apartment and jobs.

I was just following Zuko around, I already hated this city. The poor cut off completely, and no freedom to put themselves in a better position.

Iroh rushed up with a pot of orange flowers in his arms, Zuko was annoyed by the sight of them and honestly so was I.

"I just want our new place to look nice, for a special lady friend." Iroh nagged at Zuko's elbow, but he just looked the other way. He tried to ignore the fact that Iroh just called me his lady friend.

"This city is a prison, I don't want to make a life here." Zuko showed the bitterness in his voice, but he was right. These people were trapped by the Dai Li.

"Life happens where ever you are— whether you make it or not. Now, c'mon, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

That afternoon we met with the teashop owner. "Well you surely look like official tea servers. how do you feel?" He had a strange voice and was puny.

"Ridiculous." Zuko had his arms folded as usual.

While Iroh was struggling to tie the rope of the apron: "Uh does this possibly come in a larger size?" he had already had two extenders.

"I have extra string in the back, have some tea while you wait." He left the tea and walked to the back, while Iroh tasted it and spit it back out.

"This tea is no more then hot leaf juice!" He shrugged in disgust.

"Uncle, that's what all tea is." Zuko shrugged back.

Iroh looked at him with shock; "How could a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh almost bickered, and got more annoyed by my scoffing. He grabbed the pot and walked to the window to throw it out.

We worked there the rest of the day, and to me and Zuko it seemed like forever before we went to our new apartment. "Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked, grabbing the teapot.

I walked to my small tiny little room and got ready to leave. Zuko was laying on the couch while I walked back in.

"We've been working at a tea shop all day, I'm sick of tea." Zuko clearly hated the sound of tea by now.

"Sick of tea?!? That's like being sick of breathing! Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Iroh scolded Zuko. "I borrowed our neighbors such kind people."

"Hey, 'Lee,' let's go somewhere." I suggested as I patted his feet.

"Where?" Zuko asked like it was a stupid suggestion.

"Out. I don't know. Better than here." I replied with a grin as I walked out the door.

Zuko followed me with heavy feet, I looked back to see he was pouting again.

I couldn't blame him, I almost felt the same way. I was wanting to go home, just for a minute to say goodbye to my parents. For all I knew I was stuck here, it wasn't a problem I just missed people.

I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Zuko. He was banished, never to return without the Avatar. But I still had to change his mind about things sooner, if I was going to make a difference.

"Hey can I call you Zuzu?" I asked, with a smirk.

"No!" Zuko gasped as he held his hands out.

I laughed before starting to walk again.

"It's like calling you... I don't know!!"

"Alright, Zuko, I get it." I chuckled one more time before we were at the door to the street.

"So you have a brother?" Zuko asked, turning his head a little.

"Yeah, he's older than me by a year. He always made me feel it." I looked out to the dirty stone streets, I started to remind me of the village outside of farm.

"Is he a bender?" Zuko asked with a soft voice.

"No, no one in our family is. It made it a little hard, but I suppose that's why me and my brother learned to fight with weapons." I replied touching my sword.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah." I almost whispered as I held myself.

"When you got wounded he told Katara to heal you. His with the Avatar, Why are you on a different side? His your family." Zuko asked me as we came to a dead stop.

"Well, your family's not different from that. To be honest, I don't agree with Ozai: My village was torn when the soldiers came to take it for the fire nation. How is that helping the world?" I looked at Zuko with unsure eyes, I thought for sure he was going to get at least mad at me.

"Then why stay here? You hate it just as much as me." Zuko looked away, I think he agreed with me, but didn't want to admit it.

"I think you know by now." I replied as I forced myself to look him in the eyes, my voice shook ever so slight. I had so much energy from saying these few words.

He got the message but didn't reply. He was holding on to a life he didn't even know he could have anymore. Why hold on to a girl who was a life you didn't want.

The next night we just waited tables and let Iroh do all the talking. "This is the best tea in the city." A city guard said to Iroh while sipping a cup.

"The secret ingredient is love." Iroh let the smoke of the hot tea wave around his hands before standing next to the manager.

"I think your due for a raise." He said, looking at how much business Iroh had brought him.

"Hey, what's your name?" A young guard asked me as I poured his fellow guard tea.

"It's Urla." I answered with a smile, he had a rather good look about him.

"My names' Fu, me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to go to the ostra-horses races with us?" He asked, with a wide friendly smile, I looked around at all their charming, happy faces. It was hard to say no, I did like men in uniform.

But then I was like; 'what am I thinking?!!?' I looked over to see Zuko already boiling in anger at him.

But just in time, the door busted open and Jet walked in. Just in time so I didn't have to say no to those guys.

"I'm tired of waiting. those two are fire benders!" Jet used his swords to point at Iroh and Zuko.

They all looked at each other, they weren't about to let anyone find out. And something about him just seemed off, he wasn't the same guy at the boat, as usual Jet goes crazy.

'Lady's and gentleman I bring you this broadcast to tell you some shocking news. Jets' gone bananas!' See that's why they don't report like that anymore.

"I know they're fire benders I saw the old man heating his tea." When he said it, he just sounded crazy.

"He works in a tea shop." One of the guards replied with a tone like Jet was an idiot.

"He's a fire bender I'm telling you!" Jet walked closer with his swords still drawn.

"Drop your swords, boy, nice and easy." The guards there said, standing up, they knew Jet wasn't going to let it go.

"Urla, you can't possibly be with them! You told me the Fire Nation destroyed your life, how can you side with them?!" Jet shouted at me.

"That's because they're not fire benders, Jet! Let it go, now!" I shouted back as my fist were clenched tight.

"You'll have to defend yourself, then everyone will know. Go ahead show them what you can do." Jet scowled at Iroh.

"Jet, don't do this. You'll only get yourself in trouble!" I warned as I walked a little closer, my actual plan was to go in the back and get my sword.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show." Zuko growled as he grabbed the guard's board swords and pulled them from each other.

As they started fighting I ran to the back and got my sword as fast as possible. (That includes the manager hiding in a corner.) when I got there, they were fighting outside with everyone watching.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords, why don't you go head and fire bend at me."

Zuko growled at him as Jet struck harder.

"Please son, your confused you don't know what your doing." Iroh said this before I ran up and hit Jet in the back with the dull of my blade, to tell him I was in this duel.

"Bet a fire blast would help you out right now." He didn't know the half of it, Zuko wanted to blow the whole city away (including me, if I had bending.)

"You're the one who needs help." Zuko shouted back, swinging horizontally at him and then the other, Jet didn't see it coming and barely dodged it. It cut the wet grain he always had in his mouth.

[FWW]

[unknown voice.] "Hey!"

[Mia] "What?!"

[Little Girl] "Bet your bottom doll that tomorrow…"

And as the great George Lucas said a mighty a time. "And they Fought."

As the fight went on the Dai Li drove up, and quickly got off. "Drop your weapons." One said with his hands in his sleeves.

"Arrest them, they're fire benders!" Jet pulled away from Me and Zuko and pointed at us.

"This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees." Iroh claimed and he knew it would seem more believable than Jet's story.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees!!" The manager shouted, almost in the top of his lungs.

"It's true sir, we saw the whole thing, this crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." It seemed like all the odds were against Jet.

"Oh that's very sweet." Iroh blushed from receiving the best compliment anyone could give him.

"Come with us, son." The Dai Li grabbed him and put their earth hand cuffs on him, and started dragging him away.

"You don't understand they're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" They put him in the back and drove away.

That was just— *shiver* I'm sorry, the Dai Li freak me out. (Also because what they were going to do to me and Jet.)

"So about those races-" the guard from before said looking even more turned on.

"I huh-" I looked over again to see Zuko giving me a Clint Eastwood look. I didn't know he had it in him.


	14. Chapter 14: Tale of Mia

It was just another day in Ba Sing Se, I was walking back to the apartment when I saw two older men beating up a little kid.

"Hey, stop it!" I shouted as I ran up.

They turned to see I was just a teenage girl and started laughing.

"Laughing at an enemy will be your down fall!" I warned as I unsheathed my sword.

They all ran towards me, I immediately dove under a blade and hit his back. The other I twirled around and stabbed his leg.

"Now get out of here!" I ordered, they both took my advice and at least tried to run away. As I cleaned the blood off I looked down to see the little boy give me a big hug.

"Thank you, lady." He whispered I held his head, it was a little bloody. He was as tall as my waist, and yet these men where beating him up. It had to stop.

I went back to the place we were now calling home and found Zuko was gone. "Where's Zuko?" I asked Iroh as he cooked something up.

"He went out, he'll be back." He replied like he was hiding something.

Zuko probably went out on that date, and yet somehow I wasn't mad.

I went in his room and looked for the mask of The Dragon Empress. I found it and the red and black clothes, I took them to my room. I had a plan to be a Superhero! I put the mask and clothes on and snuck out the back door.

I ran roof tops and climbed buildings before I found some trouble. A couple thugs were roughing up a old man. I jumped down from a roof and landed on the only earth bender. The other ran closer with a bat.

I got back up from knocking the earth bender out and swung the bat out of his hands. I then put the tip of the blade at his throat. He froze and the others looked afraid.

"Is this worth dying for?" I asked as I pushing just a little, but just enough.

With terror in his eyes, they all ran. I ran myself before the old man had a chance to talk to me.

I stopped a few hold ups, stopped a few robberies.

And then I held up a caravan with rich all over it. I took the money and left a good amount on all the apartment windows with children. In one window laid a little girl asleep, she didn't even have a blanket. I placed the bag down, she woke up and looked at me and the bag. She saw it was money and understood. "Thank you." She whispered with a warm smile. I have the smile, that's why I did it. Not for the thank you's, but to make someone else's life better. If someone had done that for my family, things would have been different.

After a hard nights work I sat down on a roof top, and over looked the huge corrupt city. It felt good, I could see why superheroes never stopped. The sun was rising, I knew I had to go back now. I made my way back to my room window. There my bed was, so soft to my eyes. I took the mask off and put it and the clothes in it's hiding place. I ended up in my PJ and before I knew it, I was asleep.

[A\N: This was originally going to be a Zuko X Mia chapter but the next chapter would be even longer and not make enough sense so… Zuko kisses another girl :o : or does he? Up to the reader.]


	15. Chapter 15: Two Sides

It was another night of being the Dragon Empress, it was becoming a breeze. I was running on roof tops when I heard some action going on in the street below.

I was about to jump down, when I saw it was Dai Li attacking a man, I paused and thought if I should really get involved.

This was Dai Li, I didn't want to be hypnotized, so I started to run the other way, when I saw a Dai Li agent standing in my way.

I immediately froze, what if they captured me. It's not a pretty picture. I shook my head, I couldn't think like that. Not right now. I started running to my left, when I found I was surrounded by Dai Li.

I stood between the four of them, it was to many to take down but I wasn't going with them. I charged at one with my sword only to get my feet Earth bended on the roof.

They took me to a dark room with only one light to light it up. They bound me in a chair with a metal circle around me. I immediately started to panic, I knew what this was. The room where they hypnotize you. I tried to get free, but it only made me look desperate.

"You will stop stealing from the Earth Kingdom. There is no need." A Dai Li agent said, as the light started to spin.

"No, no, no!" I shouted at myself as I struggled more.

Another covered my mouth with earth, I closed my eyes tight. I knew not to look at the light.

Just when I thought I could by pass this, I felt Earth land around my eyes and open them. I gasped as I realized I couldn't close them. I started to see the light dance around the dark room.

——Zuko POV — The Next Day——

"Mia, let's go." I said, knocking on the door to go to the hell Uncle called a job. "Mia." I said again as there was no answer.

I knocked on the door again, and nothing. It wasn't like her to do something like this. I opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Mia?" I becoming prepared to cover my eyes if she was changing. But then there was no one. "Mia?!" I yelled as I moved her blankets in confusion.

My eyes widen, where could she have gone. I then noticed that the window was open. I immediately looked out of it to see if there was a trace. But there was nothing, my heart started to race, what could have happen to her?

"Uncle, have you seen Mia?" I asked as I walked back to the kitchen.

"No, I thought she was still in her room." He replied, doing something.

"No, I'm going to go look for her." I started for the door but Uncle's voice stopped me.

"I'm sure she just went ahead of us. She'll turn up."

I knew better, yet I followed my Uncle's advice.

And as I thought, she wasn't at the teashop. I looked in the back, and the sides of the building, but there was no sign of her. "She's not here." I bickered at uncle.

"Are you sure?"

"Lee, get that table's order." The manager order as he pointed at them.

It was rather busy, even if we just opened. While I did my "job" I thought of all the places she could be. 'Note: in prison, maybe. Got lost, (I don't know about that one.) Got in a fight, most definitely. Went out with those guys and hasn't come back, she wouldn't do that to me. She couldn't!' My mind started to think about what she could be doing with a guy other then me, it wasn't pretty. 'I'm just going to say she in prison.' I thought in my head.

——Later That Day——

"Did you hear, nephew? this man wants us to work in our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city." Uncle said, with a huge smile.

"That's right, young man. Your life is about to change for the better." A rich looking man added showing off his rings.

I could careless, I had to find Mia. I regret every step I took, I could be using them to find the girl I grew attached to. "I'll try to contain my joy." I hissed as I threw down a tray I was holding and walked outside.

I leaned against the wall and looked at the ground. Finding someone in this city was hard, I didn't know where to start. I couldn't just wonder the streets looking for her. But I pushed it all aside, I had to find her before something terrible happened.

As I looked at the filthy street floor of Ba Sing Se, a pamphlet of a bison fell to my feet. The avatar had lost his bison and was looking for him.

I grabbed it and held it tightly in my hand, what this meant for me. He could capture the avatar again, I could finally regain my honor.

I climbed the building to the roof to see the pamphlets falling down with the wind, but no Avatar. But I knew the avatar was there and now he would catch him before Azula.

Only another thought pulled back, Mia. I couldn't just forget about her.

I stepped in our new apartment, which was a little nicer but I couldn't really tell the difference, it was all hell to me.

"So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon! It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Uncle went on as he was unpacking while I got the pamphlet from my pocket.

I handed it to Uncle with a frown: "The avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison." I walked over to the window, the view was no less pleasant.

"I thought you were looking for Mia?" Uncle asked, as he put the paper back down.

"What if she left on her own? What if she finally realized she could just go home and forget about all this?!" I asked, it was a possibility I was hoping wasn't true. My hands turned to fists, my voice wanting to brake out in anger to over the dread.

"Zuko, We have a chance for a new life here. if you start stirring up trouble we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Uncle replied, trying to convince me but my mind was set. Or so I thought.

"Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" I snapped back, I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to be worrying about an Earth Kingdom girl when I should be worrying about is the Avatar and how to capture him.

"There's nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is you want from your life and why." Iroh was just full of wisdom, but I had no interest in it at the moment, so I pretended.

"I want my destiny." I replied, looking back out the window. I felt as if I was aching for Mia to be back. Even if I said it, I never wanted her to leave and just forget about everything.

"What that means is up to you." Uncle said, as I went to my room to wait for night. Then I would look for the Avatar.

That night I decided a Dai Li agent would be the most effective way to get information. I ran past one in a dark street, unusually loud. "Out of my way skinny." I insulted, running by.

He fell for it and ran after me. When he came to the alleyway I turned in, he saw a human figure and assumed it was me, he threw his earth hand cuffs straight through "my" chest. But instead of normal people pain sounds he got a stuffed scarecrow.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say." I threatened with my broad swords on his neck.

He took me to the location and opened the tunnel, in a lake. by that time it was already day. He took me to a huge door, and on the other side was my prey.

I knocked out the Dai Li agent and opened the door, Appa groaned at the sight of me. "Expecting someone else? You're mine now." I said, walking in. Just then the door opened again, I unsheathed my sword, only It was Iroh. "Uncle?" I asked, putting my sword down.

"So the blue spirit… I wonder who could be behind that mask?" Uncle asked, in his fishing tone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a sigh, while I took off my mask.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the avatar's bison? Keep in locked up in our new apartment? should I go put on a pot of tea for him??" Uncle mocked with his serious voice. "And you forget that Mia is missing! Do you think she'd approve of this?" As Iroh pointed a finger at me, I felt guilty. Iroh had his ways of making people feel that way. I was ignoring the fact that my friend needed me.

"First I have to get this bison out of here!" I defended, I was starting to feel terrible.

"And then what?! You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!" Uncle shouted, and pointed a finger at me.

"I would've figured something out!" I hissed back, not knowing what else to say.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

I growled and held my swords tighter, I knew it was true. Just like when they helped Mia, but I had to capture the Avatar. I had to get my life back. "I know my own destiny uncle!" I almost shouted in anger, I wasn't sure if I did know. I wasn't sure which side I was on.

"Is it your own destiny? or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you." Uncle's question made me question the last three years of hunting. I couldn't go there.

"Stop it, uncle I have to do this!" I didn't want to hear anymore of it, I couldn't do this right now.

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?"

I could no longer contain my anger on how confused I was. So overwhelmed I yelled, throwing down my mask and Swords.

I let the bison go and got the Dai Li agent to talk about Mia. She was there, I had to find her.

After going through several rooms I almost ran past a room with the Avatar in it. I immediately stopped and walked closer. There he was, with Mia's brother Kyo, and Jet.

With my mask on, I walked in. They all stopped to see me with my sword drawn. Aang gasped as he saw the Blue Spirit mask.

"What are you down here?" Kyo and Aang asked at the same time.

"Kyo, your sister has been taken by the Dai Li." I warned Kyo as I lowered my swords. I still had my mask, I thought I could get away with all of it.

"What?! Is this true?!" He asked, turning over to Long Feng.

"Why don't you ask her." He replied, we all turned to see Mia running in, she looked untouched only she was wearing red.

"Mia." Kyo and I gasped as we ran closer.

Kyo seemed to be suspicious, why I didn't know yet. She on the other hand seemed to not know who we were, she looked at us with blank expressions.

"Give up Long Feng, you're out numbered!" The Avatar warned.

"Oh am I? Jet, Mia, the Earth King invites you to lake Loagai." As Long Feng said this Jet and Mia both stood up straight and looked forward.

"I am honored to except his invitation." They said at exactly the same time and tone.

We were all a bit creeped out, specially when they turned to attack us. "What are you doing?!" I asked as I dodged a swing of her sword.

Meanwhile… "Jet, it's me!" Aang tried to plead as he dodged Jet's attacks.

But I had my own problem, "Mia?" Kyo asked, holding out his hands. She didn't stop attacking us.

"Mia, stop it now! It's me!" I hissed, dodging another but this one was close. I sighed before taking off my mask. "It's me!" But she didn't change anything, she kept attacking.

"Mia, it's me your brother! Remember?" Kyo asked as I had no choice but to block her attack with my swords.

As we were in a clash, I saw that it wasn't her, she wasn't even thinking.

"Remember that time we went on vacation and you got a broken leg, so I stayed with you? That other time you talked me out of running away. Well now I'm telling you, sis, don't do this! You are that girl nobody pays attention to, but you always said that wasn't a bad thing. You were always the one to get me out of the gutter, and me your brother is telling you now, don't kill Zuko!" As he spoke I could feel the pressure from the blades weaken.

I looked in her eyes to see panic and sorrow. "There you are." I wanted to sigh as she collapsed.

"I'm so sorry Zuko. I-I couldn't control myself. I never wanted to hurt you—I'm so sorry." She gasped as tears filled her eyes, her nose and checks turned red and she gasped for air.

Kyo leaned down and hugged her from the back— She held his arms till I leaned down myself.

"It's okay, Mia. I understand." I gave off a slight smile that relived her.

I started to wipe the tears off her cheeks and held her tight before she sighed one last time in relief. She held my head tight, she didn't want to let go, and neither did I.

Just then we realized Aang and Jet were still fighting. We all now surrounded Jet.

"Jet, you're a freedom fighter. Remember?!" Kyo asked as we all had swords in our hands.

He stopped in his tracks and paused then swung his swords one more time before throwing a sword at Long Fang. Only he didn't see that he saw it coming.

As quick as I could, I tackled Jet out of the way! The earth slide would have been fatal, meanwhile Long Fang thought it best to leave.

"I knew you'd make a great freedom fighter." Jet grinned as I helped him up.

"Don't make me regret saving your life." I threatened, then I remembered who I was with.

I turned to see the Avatar already in his fighting position to attack me.

"Aang, c'mon, not right now." Kyo said, sheathing his sword.

"No I think it's the perfect time." I hissed as I started to walk up, only to have Mia step in my way.

"Ya'll know each other?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, this guy tried to capture me the day I woke up from the iceberg!" Aang pouted like a little boy, making me want to take him even more.

"You're Zuko?!! I knew you were a fire bender!" Jet shouted like he was going to attack me.

"Like I said, don't make me regret it!!" I snapped at him, he seemed to be conflicted. "Out of my way Mia!" I ordered only for her to turn her beautiful green eyes to me.

"Is this really what you want? Just answer me that." She had to ask me the question that I was struggling with. I looked up to see she knew what I was thinking, felt like this magnificent girl had power over me. She was just so… frustrating!

Just then Katara, Sokka, Toph, Smellerbee, and Longshot ran in. They stopped and took fighting positions when they saw I was there.

"It's okay." Kyo rushed.

"It doesn't look okay." Sokka replied as he had his club out.

"Zuko, enough. I don't think you could win this fight." Mia added, anything she said I wanted to go along with. Because she was so convincing or because she was right I didn't know, but I did know we had to get out of there.

"Just give up, Zuko." Aang said.

"Give up? Aang I freed your bison." I replied, like I was about to attack him. Which I really wanted to.

"Where's Appa?!" Aang asked, with a sudden excitement.

"I don't think we have any time for that." Mia yelled as she pointed at the Dai Li running up.

——Mia POV——

We ran out that terrible place to find the Dai Li still following us. "Mia!" Zuko shouted at me, I found that he and Iroh were running in the woods. I nodded but I had to say bye to my brother.

"Hey Kyo, come here." I whisper as we were about to leave.

Kyo walked up and we hugged: "Bye, see you soon." He said with a smile.

"You too." I replied as I patted his shoulder one more time before walking back with Zuko and Iroh.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh tried to reassure Zuko, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko held out the blue spirit mask and looked at it. "Leave it behind." Iroh replied, Zuko let it go of it and there it was to stay. In the grass of Ba Sing Se forever.

When we got back to the apartment Iroh was still reassuring him: "You did the right thing, letting the avatar's bison go free."

"I don't feel right…" Zuko's softly whispered, he started to stumble and held onto the table. Which he held till it broke and he went to the ground.

These next hours were full of Zuko getting nightmare and troubling dreams. He struggled and fought it. He got up every now and then, but he always drifted off again.

"You should know this is no ordinary sickness, but that's shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh pulled his head up to drink some tea.

"What's happening?" Zuko asked, almost unconscious.

"Your critical decision; what you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with yourself that your now at war within your own mind and body." Iroh replied, but Zuko got lost in the words.

"What's that mean?"

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. it will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out you be the beautiful prince you were all ways meant to be." Iroh put his head back down, Zuko felt terrible, who could blame him.

"Mia?" Zuko fumbled.

I immediately peered up and looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Yeah?" I asked.

However, I got no reaction as his eyelids were then shut tight.

The next day; Iroh and I were in the kitchen while Zuko was getting up. "What's that smell?" He asked, after yawning.

"It's suk, I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Iroh said, pulling the spoon out of the pot.

"Actually it smells delicious, I'd love a bowl." Zuko said, with a smile holding out a bowl.

I popped my head out of the couch and looked at Zuko like he was foreign. Even Iroh looked surprised and suspicious.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different some how." He fished at Zuko while stiring the pot of suk.

"It's a new day, Mia's back! We've got a new apartment, furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop, things are looking up, uncle." He sat at the table, the smile didn't move one bit.

Me and Iroh on the other hand exchanged odd expressions, it was the first time I saw Zuko like this. And I was not use to it.

"Who would've thought that when we came to this city as refugees that's I'd end up owning my own teashop, follow your passion Zuko and life will reward you." Iroh said, as we stood in front of our new teashop.

People were all ready coming in, and Iroh and Zuko had smiles on their royal faces. Even though my face wasn't royal I still had a smile on my face as well

"Congratulations, uncle." Zuko put a hand on Iroh's shoulder, his voice had a happy tone about it.

"I'm very thankful."

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko said, with that unusual smile, that made me uneasy yet enchanted.

"No, I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me, it means more than you know." Iroh looked away and shed a tear, he was glad Zuko had finally made peace with it all. I also put a hand on Iroh, got to love Iroh.

"Now, lets make these people some tea!" Zuko hugged Iroh and me before running back to make tea.

"Yes, let's make some tea!" Iroh ran after Zuko in the kitchen.

At the end of the day when we were about to leave for the night, a messenger ran up to Iroh "I have a message from the royal palace." He said over his panting breath.

"I.. I can't believe it." Iroh said in shock.

"What is it, uncle?" Zuko asked, with that happy tone.

"Great news, We've been invited to serve tea to the earth king."


	16. Chapter 16: Crossroads of Destiny

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace but I always thought I'd be here as a conqueror, instead we are the earth king's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing." Iroh said, standing in front of the Earth Kingdom palace.

"It sure is, uncle." Zuko replied with a pure happy smile and looking at me. It was like after all that, none of it fazed him. We hadn't talked about the fact that he let the Avatar go, or even the bison.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked as we waited in a room for the Earth King. We had been waiting for some time and no one had told us anything.

"Maybe the Earth King over slept." Iroh suggested.

I looked around the room, knowing what was about to happen and soon enough the Dai Li all rushed in the room and surrounded us.

"Something's not right." Zuko whispered to Iroh and me, I nodded now ready for anything. (Well almost anything. I didn't have my sword.)

"It's tea time." A cunning familiar voice hummed, walking in the room with a green dress.

"Azula!" Zuko snapped at the sight of his clever sibling.

"Have you met the Dai Li, they're earth benders but they have a killer instinct that's so fire bender. I just love it." Azula clenched her finger and held her head high.

On the other hand, Iroh had his own wheels turning, "Did I ever tell you how I got the name 'the dragon of the west'?" He asked, with a slight smirk.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy antidote, uncle." Azula threw a hand back with her head still high, a bored tone.

"It's more of a demonstration really." As Iroh said that Zuko and I smirked.

Iroh sipped some tea before shooting fire out of his mouth like a dragon. Zuko and I were against his back while the whole room went up in flames. We ran out and made a left turn, barely missing Dai Li hand cuffs that they threw.

Iroh burst a hole in the wall with lightning, Iroh and I jumped down. "C'mon you'll be fine." Iroh yelled from the grass floor, while I got back up.

"No! I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula." Zuko turned away and didn't jump down.

"Zuko, No!" I shouted before a sigh. I couldn't go, I didn't have my awesome sword.

"We should have done something!" I scolded myself as we walked through the streets of the upper ring. I had already got my sword, so I felt comfortable.

"There was nothing we could have done. Ah, here we are." Iroh said pointing at a house, holding a Dai Le agent with a scar. Iroh knocked on the door and I could hear gasps from the other side.

"Glad to see you're okay." Toph opened the door with a warm smile, while everyone looked horrified.

"We need your help." They showed it even more by gasping, except for Toph.

"You guys know each other?!" Aang asked, pointing at them.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down, then he gave me tea and very good advice. Oh yeah and she's Zuko's girlfriend." Toph added at the end with a fast tone.

I tried to hide a laugh, so blunt. "Mmm. I ain't gonna argue."

"May we come in?" Iroh asked with his hands in his sleeves.

She nodded, not caring about what Aang and Sokka had to say.

"Where Kyo?" I asked, looking around seeing my brother was no where to he seen.

"He's captured, along with my sister."

I wanted to ask more but then I knew what happened. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." I replied.

"She must have Katara and Kyo." Aang said in thought.

"My nephew as well."

Aang seemed uneasy when he said nephew.

"Aang, I know it's rough with Zuko on your tail but he got you out of a four wall fortress, and he rescued your bison." I said touching Aang's shoulder, he looked deep in thought.

"Then we'll work together to defeat Azula. And save Katara, Kyo, and Zuko." Aang lifted his gray eyes at Iroh and me.

"Wow there, you lost me at Zuko." Sokka walked over to Aang and pointed at his chest with a frown.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe when I tell you there is good inside him." Iroh almost shook Sokka's shoulders.

"Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?" Sokka broke off of him and cleaned himself like the conversation was over.

"She's your sister right? And Kyo's my brother. If we work together we can get them all back." I suggested with my arms folded.

"She's right. Katara's in trouble, all of Ba Sing Se is in trouble, working together is our best chance." Aang directed at Sokka, he sighed and then followed Aang's lead.

"We brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh calmly said talking about the Dai Li agent.

Toph made a barrier all around his body and he already looked frightened.

Sokka took off the gag Iroh put on him, he was sweating and had a scar on his eye. "Azula and Long Fang are plotting a coup they going to overthrow the earth king." He suddenly spilt, with a fear in his eyes.

"My sister, where are they keeping Katara?!" Sokka interacted holding out his boomerang.

"In the crystal catacombs, of Ba Sing Se deep beneath the palace."

We ran as fast as we could to Appa as we heard this.

"Well what do you know there is an ancient city down there. But it's deep." Toph said, letting go of the ground she just knelt on.

"We should split up, Aang you go with Iroh and Mia to look for Katara, Kyo and the angry jerk, no offense." Sokka pointed at Iroh and me.

"None taken."

"None taken." We said over each other.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the earth king of Azula's coup." Sokka held his chin like he was so wise.

"So Toph thinks you give pretty good advice, and great tea." Aang said as Iroh held out a fireball to light the way.

"The key to both is proper aging, what's on your mind?" Iroh replied with a finger pointing up.

"Well I met with this guru who was suppose to teach me how to use this great power but to do it I had to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't." Aang started looking at the ground before moving the rock in front of them.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love."

I saw this was comforting for Aang. "What happens if can't beat Azula, without the avatar state what if I'm not powerful enough?" He replied, he felt less without the avatar state and all of us knew Azula was one of the best.

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel; you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel but if you just keep moving you will come to a better place." As Iroh said this, Aang blasted the last part of the tunnel, it was bright green with crystals.

Aang felt the ground to see where they were. "This way." Aang said, running up to a wall, he stood back and took a breath before blasting a hole in the wall.

"Being the avatar must come in handy a lot." I remarked, Aang gave me the little smile before we ran in.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, running up to hug him. "I knew you'd come for me." Katara said, while me and Iroh hugged Zuko.

Aang and Zuko glared at each when they got the chance, they still didn't trust each other. "What are you doing with the avatar?!" He almost shouted.

"Saving you, that's what!" Aang added with a bitter tone.

Zuko almost lashed out at him but Iroh and I held him back. "Zuko, it's time we really talked." Iroh said.

"Where's Kyo?" I asked Zuko and Katara.

"We don't know." She replied.

My mind started to go in different places, what if they killed him?! Where could he be? I couldn't lose my big brother here!

"Go help your other friends, we'll catch up with you." Iroh said to Aang and Katara.

"I'm going with you." I added, and it wasn't a question. I had to find Kyo fast.

"We've gotta find Sokka, Kyo, and Toph!" Katara said as we ran as fast as we could to the exit.

A huge blue flame almost hit near our backs, turning around we found it was Azula. The three of us stood against her, ready for a fight.

If I had changed anything remained to be seen. Two things were in my head; where my brother was, and if Zuko would still betray us. "Where is he?!" I snarled as I kept my hand on the hilt of my sword.

She just smirked. She had him no doubt.

Just then another fire blast hit the floor in between us and Azula, my heart was pounding, it wasn't our time to make a move. Zuko held his stance at Aang then Azula, then Aang. The boy he had chased his whole teenage life or his distant sister? A girl he might have a future with, or his old girlfriend Mai.

"Zuko, please!" I pleaded, fear platted my eyes, my brother was no where to be seen and it was freaking me out.

Zuko looked at me, he seemed to see my pain and soon flicked his eyes at Azula and repeatedly shot fire balls at her with fury.

A wide smile ran across my face, I had just changed things.

"Mia, The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai." Azula smirked, landing back on her feet.

"I am honored to except his invitation." She had me. I could no longer control myself and swung at Zuko!

He dodged one attack but I kept swinging. I couldn't stop, even though I was trying. Trying with everything I had, it couldn't happen again!

"Mia, please. I don't want to fight you!" I could hear him yet he sounded far away, like I couldn't reach it. I tried but all I found myself doing was attacking him. The guy I never thought I could have, the guy I might have a chance with. I was trying to kill him.

"Mia, stop it now!" He ordered, nothing changed and he still sounded so far away. "Please, stop!" He said, as he rolled away from a hit to the gut.

It actually cut him, I tried even harder to get out of this state, but my actions were useless.

"Remember who you are, Mia. And remember who youryou're attacking!" I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. He shouldn't have to beg like that. I was going to get Azula for this, and for capturing my brother.

I swung at his feet, he had to defend himself. So he threw a weak fire ball at me. Somehow I knocked him down and was about to finish him but Zuko grabbed my arms. "Mia, I never told you this… the first time I saw you I thought you were amazing. And when I got to know you, it's like you have a hold on me. I'm... I-I'm trying to tell you that... I don't hate you. I never have, I just acted like I did." As Zuko finished I had to stop this.

That was his way of saying I moved him, I couldn't kill him. No matter the block, I forced through it.

"Come back." He almost whispered and it sounded like an echo. That was all I needed.

I pushed through my block and I found myself back in control. Tears immediately covered my checks, I dropped my sword and collapsed on Zuko. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt warm and safe, like nothing could ever hurt me.

My tears landed on Zuko's face, he cleaned them all off and I felt like I could see clearly then. I could see he was content, and I'd beg to differ, but he looked happy.

"I don't hate you either." I let out a a small hard laugh and he gave me a tight smile.

We were both knocked out of our moment to see Dai Li all around us. We stood up and stood ready to fight them, when a glow rose from a cave of crystal.

Aang went into the Avatar State. He flew up on top of the room in the Avatar State with full focus. But right when he was about to make a move, lightning hit him from the back. The waves went threw him as Azula still held her stance with pride.

He fell, Katara saw this and tears started to stream down her face. She turned her octopus into a wave and it knocked everyone down as she tried to catch Aang's falling body.

She caught him just in time, but Azula was right there. We got back up from the wave and ran to Aang's body.

Zuko threw a fire blast at her, and another only it was Iroh. "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can." Iroh shouted, at us.

"Uncle!" Zuko protested.

"No! Go!" He shouted again.

"Come on." I ate my own words, I didn't want to leave without Kyo. But he couldn't die, he probably had everything planned out.

Katara had already made water around herself and flew up. Zuko grabbed me and looked back at Iroh before lifting off with fire bending.

On Appa, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, me, and the Earth King watched Katara heal Aang. She held water to his wound, a blue light flowed through his tattoos and a gasp. Katara held Aang tight with relief.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen!" The king said, looking at the lost city.

But not all was lost, Zuko was here, and that had to count for something.


	17. Chapter 17: Awaking

[A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, this is were Azuyo Azula/Kyo starts. And yes I made a OC shipping name.]

———Azula POV———

I was on my way home from my glorious victory at Ba Sing Se, I was walking to the prison. The boy Kyo could know something I missed, little did I know how this would really go.

When I walked in he didn't move from his corner, sitting down in a careless way. He glared his ember eyes at my eyes.

I walked to the other side of the room and his eyes followed with almost pleasure. It was a manner no one had looked at me before, it was almost uncomfortable. "Stop looking at me like that!" I demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Like what?" His smooth voice asked, with a thin smirk. He wasn't scared of me, I could tell that immediately, on the other hand he rather grinned a lot.

"Like… the way you are!" I stumbled for the right word, I didn't know why at the time.

"As you wish, Princess." He grinned again as he looked back to his cell wall.

"Why did you give yourself up?" I asked walking closer to the cell.

"Umm, to get to your gorgeous face." He answered flashing his narrow ember eyes at me, I can't explain why I found myself liking his company.

"The real reason."

"I love it when you're so passionate."

I wanted to stop his odd placed compliments, he had so many signs that he wasn't being sarcastic. But I had information to get, and the only good reason he would give up so easy, "The avatar put you up to this didn't he?" I asked, still managing to keep my smooth voice.

"He's dead. Remember you killed him." Kyo answered but he didn't seem mad, he seemed more like a tease.

"Well yes, Unless you some how think he miraculously survived." I asked, looking for an answer of expression.

He just grinned again and replied; "Nope."

I wrinkled my eyebrows just a little, I originally didn't mean to, but all I could get from this man was that he was too cheerful. "I suppose so." I remarked with a cunning look.

"Well then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Your royal hotness." He smirked turning back to look back at the wall.

I gasped, how could he say something like that?!— no! He was being sarcastic! I started to walk out with a mad expression to see him smiling.

I immediately went back and opened my mouth to say something when I found a loss for words. He chuckled and shook his head, I rose an eyebrow and growled before stomping out again.

He was just frustrating and confusing.

———Mia POV———

After the defeat I found myself in a Fire Nation ship again with Zuko, only it wasn't really a Fire Nation ship. Zuko and I hadn't had the time to talk about what we said before. But I knew one thing, things were going great.

Except for my brother, I didn't know where he would be. Well I could guess, and it was probably in Azula's arms.

But putting my mind back to where I was, I was walking with Zuko, Aang still hadn't waken up. Zuko had been planning with Sokka and Hokada the whole time, we talked small talk when I saw him, and we finally got alone time.

"So what's up?" I asked, as I broke the silence, I was starting to wonder if Zuko would bring up the stuff at Ba Sing Se again.

He looked to the side with a sigh; "I got a lot on my mind. If what I did was right. It's been three years since I was home, and now I don't think I'll see it again."

This was my chance! I walked closer and put a hand in his soft brown hair. "You will. I know you will." I said, with a small grin, he didn't return it but he did look at me.

I, as usual stared in the endless gold circles in his eyes. I jumped a little to hear him say. "Do you hear something?"

I turned to see Aang limping away as fast as he could.

"His awake!" I smiled as I started to run faster at him.

He threw a small air wave at me, and then I remembered what this looked like. I was wearing Fire Nation armor, Zuko was wearing the armor he wore before when he had a ship.

"Wait come back!" Zuko shouted as I got back up.

Aang threw a blast of air, knocking me down again.

Zuko defended himself with fire bending, Aang then threw a punch of air. Zuko threw fire through it, Aang scurrying up the stairs and I could see how disappointed Zuko looked.

"Huh why am I so bad at being good?!" He shouted like he was about to pull his hair.

We ran up the stairs to see him standing in front of the Gaang. "Momo?" He asked as his favorite lemur was surrounded by people who he once knew as his allies.

"Twinkle Toe's, that's gotta be you." Toph said, as she and everyone else walked up with smiles.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara gasped.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm dreaming." Aang replied as Zuko and I stood behind him.

"You're not dreaming! You're finally awake!" Katara hugged him while Sokka walked up.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy." Sokka said as he still had his full helmet on so you could barely hear what he was saying.

"Sokka?" He asked, still in a daze.

"Uh oh, somebody catch him I think his gonna-" Toph warned as he started to collapse.

Just in time Zuko caught him, I could see what that was like. The man who chased him all around the world finally had him in his hands right before he past out. Hehe.

We gave Aang space and the next day we would explain what was going on. "After what happened at Ba Sing Se Mia and Zuko asked to come along. We didn't see the problem and got you to safety. We flew back to Camelion Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well not completely alone. Soon the bay was overrun with fire nation ships rather then fight them all we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west, we crossed the serpents pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships but non have bothered us." Sokka explained as we ate breakfast.

"So what now?" Aang asks with a tired voice.

"Zuko has helped us work on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda relived.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." Katara bickered as she hovered over her food.

"Yes. Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the earth king's support. The solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a rage tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We all ready ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke." Sokka said, with a huge smile.

"Good to see you again, Aang." Pipsqueak said, with the Duke on his shoulder.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our best advantage. We have a secret… you." Sokka whispered over to him.

"Me?" Aang quickly asked back.

"Yup. The whole world thinks you're dead. Isn't that great?!" Sokka asked, with excitement and a huge smile.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news?! That's terrible!" Aang sighed, as he held his head, barely standing with his staff.

"Aang, the Fire Nation won't hunt you down or expect you on the Day of Black Sun. It's an advantage we haven't had." Zuko explained with his jaw practically clenched.

"No, no, no, you have no idea, this is so messed up. And how do we know we can trust you?!" Aang tried to back away, only to have a chill breeze go up his wounded spine.

"Aang, Zuko has already shown his loyalty." Katara defended, making Zuko more at ease. Not too far away a Fire Nation ship was coming up.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." Aang opened his glider to grown in pain again.

"Aang, wait! Remember they don't know we're not Fire Nation." Sokka said, grabbing his arm.

"Everyone just stay calm, Bato and I will take care of this." Hokada said, before he and Bato put helmets on to meet them.

Zuko and I went inside the ship, they would recognize Zuko like a sore thumb. After the Fire Nation soldiers were almost back to their ship Toph ran out. "They know!"

Zuko immediately ran out while Sokka ran in with Aang. I couldn't do anything alone with Aang or Sokka. Aang was constantly wanting to go out and fight, while Zuko lit boulders and Toph shot them.

"I'm gonna give us some cover." We heard Katara yelled before fog came all around us. We stopped Aang a few more times before he had enough.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" He snapped before running out.

We immediately ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Aang, no! You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret. Just let us handle this."

"Fine!" Aang snapped as he grabbed back his glider that I didn't realized I held.

"How we doing?" Toph asked.

"Things couldn't get much worst." Sokka replied to the blind awesome girl. Just then the giant sea monster popped up and hissed at us. "The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?!" Sokka yelled as he put his arms out.

"You make it too easy."

The sea beast instead of fighting us, wrapped itself around the other ship. "Thank you the universe."

"Hey, Aang. We're going into town to find some dinner." Sokka asked, as we all walked in his room that night.

"Well, I am pretty hungry, maybe dinners a good idea." Aang replied after hearing his stomach growl.

"Here, tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow." Sokka walked over and handed him a red headband to have Aang push it away.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly."

"Aang, be practical they can't know you're alive." Zuko said, shoving the headband at him.

Aang only looked away, he was still not used to Zuko being on our side. Or should I say their side. And Aang was going through that faze.

"You guys go ahead without us, we'll catch up with you."

We went to a random restaurant, looks are not important. As we waited for our food I figured this was a good time as any to ask Zuko what I had been meaning to ask just to have him say it again. We were standing alone, with the Gaang except for Aang. "Zuko, all those things you said in the catacombs. Did you mean it?" I asked with a curious tone, but inside I was screaming. (In joy-more like nervous.)

"Yeah." He replied with a slight grin.

Even though it was a slight gesture, it meant the world to me. I found myself looking at the ground when I felt warm soft hands gently grab my cheeks. I then felt soft lips against mine, only to have Sokka clear his throat and ruin the moment.

I decided to completely ignore them and quickly went back to kissing Zuko.

"Great." Katara remarked with her arms folded as we kept going.

When we got back Aang was gone, we told Hokada we'd meet up later after we found Aang. It wasn't till morning when we finally did, on crescent island.

"You're okay!" Katara gasped and hugged Aang, who was laying on the ground.

Zuko and I still stood above them all as they went in for a group huge.

"I have so much to do." Aang said, embracing all of them, it felt weird. I felt so out of the loop, specially without Kyo.

"I know, but you'll have our help." Katara replied picking her head back out and seeing the awkward picture. She smirked before opening a space for us, we just looked at each other. "Come on, you two deserve it."

With unsure feet we went in for the hug, Aang and Sokka clearly didn't think we fit.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the fire nation did you?" Toph grinned.

"And you got to work on fire bending." Zuko added.

"What about the invasion?" Aang looked over to Sokka.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse."

"Hey what's- oh it's your glider." Toph pulled Aang's now destroyed glider out of the water.

"That's okay. If someone saw it. It would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one thinks I'm alive." Aang grabbed it and took it the volcano's side. He then stuck it in the ground and left it. We were now going to sneak through the fire nation till the eclipse, I wondered what would change.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang said, as we were flying in a Fire Nation island under cover as a cloud.

"Shhh. Keep quit." Sokka quickly snapped. We landed and saw that there was no one there. "Great job with the cloud camo but next time let's decide keep ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka said, as he took cover behind a rock, the rest of us just stood there.

"Yeah we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chating up there and turn us in." Toph scoffed.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory, those are enemy birds." Sokka pointed up to one next to his head. It jumped on and made the cutest bird noise.

We all had to laugh, even Zuko, just a little.

"Right… that puffin-crow is a spy for the father lord." Zuko mocked, shaking his head with the smirk still on his face.

"Did you just say father lord?" I asked, with a chuckle.

"No." He quickly answered.

As we were walking to the cave, Sokka jumped in front for some reason. "Well this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave, after cave, after cave." Sokka lowered his head each time he said "after cave."

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." Katara replied, I sat in a corner of the interior.

"Yeah, blending in is better then hiding out. If we get fire nation disguises we'll be just as safe as we would be in a cave." Aang added with a smile.

"Plus they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph hit the rock of the cave to make hoppers jump out.

Three stared to jump towards me, and you know that feeling when a cockroach comes towards you? Yeah that's what I felt. I immediately squealed and ran to Zuko and jumped in his arms bridal style. Meanwhile Momo was already trying to eat them.

"Looks like we got out voted sport. Let's get some new clothes." Sokka said pointing a finger up.

"You can get down now." Zuko told me as I held tight to his neck.

"Nah." I quickly replied with a smirk, my eyes closed at his neck.

We found a house not to far away drying their clothes. We all got clothes, Zuko got the same thing, it was his destiny to get that outfit.

I got a red dress with white sleeves and dark red tights. And if you ask me I thought I looked good, but than I always think that.

"Tada, normal kid!" Aang said, after putting on a headband.

"Umm I should probably wear shoes but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes." Toph pulled them down and popped the souls off.

"Finally a stylish shoe for the blind earth bender." She sighed after Sokka just got smacked in the face by her souls.

"How do I look?" Katara asked after changing.

Aang looked at her with lovely crushing eyes, then to realize her necklace. "Uhh your mom's necklace."

"Oh.. oh yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious water tribe isn't it." She replied slowly taking it off.

"You look good, Zuko." I commented as he come out.

"Yeah you do." Katara added with a suspicious smile.

I immediately looked at her, did I just get vibes she likes him???

"Huh thanks." He replied, scratching his head hot-n-not knowing what else to say.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just stay cool, or as they say in the Fire Nation; Stay flamin." Aang said, as we stood in a corner of a town.

"They don't say that. I've never heard anyone in my entire life say that!" Zuko commented with a bitter tone.

"Greeting, my good hotmen." Aang waved at a random dude.

"Huh hi, I guess." He replied when we were almost past him.

Zuko was wearing a hood, it made him look even better.

"Oh we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked as we were about to walk in.

"Come on, Aang everyone here eats meat. Even the meat." As Sokka said this we turned to see a cow hippo creature eating meat.

"You guys go head. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage."

When we came back out we looked everywhere for Aang, but not the school. We decided to go back to the cave and wait for him there.

"I wonder what could have happened to him." Katara sighed as she paced around the cave.

"Katara settle down, I'm sure Aang is fine." Zuko replied as I sat next to him.

"Are you sure?? He has a habit of getting into trouble. Like that time he got captured by Zhao, or when we were at that temple in the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked down, all of them had something to do with him. I could guess what he was thinking and it was probably about his choice to betray his sister.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of your's?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"I wonder what my uncle would think of me right now? You think he'd be happy?" He looked down at a content light smile.

"Yeah I think he would. It was what he wanted you to do." I replied. "But that's not it is it?"

"I'm starting to see that I just want my father's love, and that he could never restore my honor, it's something I have to do myself." Everyone would hear us talking, but for some reason we didn't care.

"I'm glad you finally understand that." I said, before Sokka yawned and broke my train of thought for some reason.

More time went by and Katara finally sat down. "You know those days when you want to kill everyone. I don't feel like killing you." I stated with a grin as I laid on Zuko's lap.

"Me neither." He slightly chuckled.

Yeah that's right, I just made Zuko laugh! My joy of making Zuko happy was short lasted when I heard Katara huff and pout.

I turned my head to see she was almost staring at us with her arms folded. I tried to ignore the fact that Katara might be getting jealous and closed my eyes as Zuko ran his fingers through my hair.

I woke up to Katara saying; "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!"

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang replied.

I stood up and shook my head to make sure I was fully awake.

"After what?!" Sokka squealed.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow." Aang answered like there was no problem.

"Enrolled in what?!" Sokka shouted again.

"You what?!" Zuko hissed, almost smoke through his ears.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot you down on your idea but it sounds really terrible." Sokka said after Aang explained his plan.

"Exactly! And you got me, you don't need to go to school." Zuko bickered.

"We got our outfits, what do you need to go to school for?" Toph added with a mocking tone.

"Ever minute I'm in that class room I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai. And here's one I made out of noodles." Aang pulled out two pictures of Ozai.

"It's impressive, I admit but I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka replied with his head high.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the firelord's palace. We were suppose to learn about it in class tomorrow-" Aang teased, knowing Sokka would fall for it.

"Umm I am a fan of secrets rivers. Fine let's stay a few more days."

"Flameo hot men!" Aang said in excitement.

"Are you crazy. He could get caught and it's not good for us to stay in one place." Zuko said with a cautious tone.

"Oh umm, sorry Zuko but nobody asked your opinion. And you haven't been here long enough to have a say." Aang said before running off.

"Flamey oh?" Sokka asked Katara.

She just shrugged and had a blank look.

"Would he just stop saying that." Zuko sighed.

The next day Aang came back and told us he needed his parents there. Zuko took the opportunity to tell Aang to stop but he didn't listen. Next thing I knew I was sitting in front of the headmaster acting like a mother. "Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs?" He asked to Sokka who was now wearing the beard.

"Fire, Wang Fire. This is my wife; Sapphire." Sokka answered in the most manly man voice he could come up with.

"Sapphire Fire, good to meet you." I said, with the most tired smile I could come up with.

"Mr. and Mrs… Fire. Your son has been enrolled for two days and his already causing problems. His argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil." The headmaster hated to say our names. Ha.

"That doesn't sound like my Kuzon." I gasped as I put a hand to my mouth. It worked with Katara it might work with me.

"That's what any mother would say ma'am but nonetheless you are fore warned, if he acts up one more time I'll have him sent to reform school! By which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?" I looked down at Aang who looked like a guilty child.

"Don't you worry Mr, headmaster. I'll straighten this boy out something fierce. Young man as soon as we get home you gonna get the punishment of a life time!" Sokka- Mr. Fire yelled in his 'son's' face.

"That's what I like to hear." The head master said before we all walked away overly tough looking, or trying to look pregnant.

——Azula POV——

I was in the Capital still on edge, I had a hunch the avatar was still alive, I would have to get something out of that Kyo again. But to be honest I was avoiding him, the last time I talk to him I couldn't explain why I got like that. This time I wasn't going to let the pathetic part of me take over. I wasn't going to let him win.

I opened the door to have Kyo look at me from head to toe. And for a reason I couldn't admit to I liked it, he was flattering. Something I hadn't felt before.

"You look good, Princess." His smooth voice said, with a light beautiful grin.

I realized what I just said to myself and pushed them out. "I came for information, Kyo." I stated as I walked closer. I was trying to be intimidating, but it didn't seem to work around him. On the contrary it seemed like he enjoyed it, and that was unusual.

"Oh, what do you want to know." He asked, standing up across from me.

"Is there any way the avatar could have survived?" I asked, putting a hand on the bars.

"Like I said before, no." He put his head down walking towards me like he was thinking. He looked back up at me, we were rather close now, he shook his head again.

"Your lying." I hissed, I didn't want him to get any closer but I couldn't back down.

"What ever you say, princess." He said, with a head tilt before fixing his hair. He had silky long brown hair to his shoulders, a sharp chin, and his ember eyes glimmered in the light, it looked good I must say. "Is that all that's on your mind?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"What?!" I gasped, he couldn't possibly know what I was thinking of.

"War." He grinned, with a mischievous tone.

"No, I think of other things." I replied looking to the side, I wasn't quite lying.

"Like how gorgeous I am?" He looked like he wanted to laugh at his own words, but I stepped back with a gasp.

"No! Other things." I defended, to be honest when I thought of him I did think of how good he looked.

"I dare you. Ask me something not about the war."

"No, that's pathetic!" I answered, there was no way I was going to ask about his personal life, why would I? I was there for information, nothing more.

"Is it? Look at it this way, princess; after the war is over, either you or the avatar win it doesn't matter right now, what would you do?" He asked, getting closer and putting his hand through the bars.

"That doesn't matter." I quickly replied, I couldn't explain why he wasn't afraid of me.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought it was." He chuckled to himself, but I might be able to use this to get him afraid of me again.

"Fine. Where did you live before this?"

"The Earth Kingdom east colonies." He quickly replied, with that unbreakable mischievous grin, that was starting to get to me.

"Why did you live there?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"The waters." He answered.

"Waters? What waters. You lived in the desert." I asked again, he couldn't be serious.

"I was misinformed." He replied, how could you be misinformed about that? Then I realized he was playing with me, and I found myself giggling that he almost tricked me.

"My turn. You have a boyfriend?" He asked, making me turn red immediately, why would he ask that?

"I'm not answering that!" I almost shouted, he couldn't really be asking me that.

"Served me right for asking a direct question."

———Mia POV———

When we got back I stretched from all the walking and turned to see Zuko looking at me with an eyebrow up. I looked down and realized I was still wearing my pregnant padding. Scandal!! A child with Sokka da da dua! "Yeah… I'll go take this off." I said, before running off as quick as possible.

"That settles it! No more school for you young man!" Sokka said 'fatherly' when I walked back in.

"I'm not ready to leave, I'm having fun for once. Just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka, you get to be normal all the time."

"Ah ha." Toph mocked to Aang's comment.

"If you really want to learn Aang, then stay here and learn fire bending!" Zuko hissed, he was clearly sick of this.

"Listen guys those kids at school are the future of the fire nation. If we want to change this place for the better we need to show then a little taste of freedom." Aang said, trying to convince a chief's son and a Fire Lord's son.

"What could you possibly do for a country of deprived little fire monsters." Sokka asked.

"Okay, now that's offensive." Zuko growled with his arms still folded.

"I'm going to throw them; a secret dance party!" Aang smiled before dancing in front of us.

"Go to your room!" Sokka ordered in his 'father' voice.

"Hahaha!" I laughed, it was a funny scene to me.

——Kyo POV——

"Yeah, and then my friend looked over to me and then kicked the man in the balls." I said, before Azula chuckled, I didn't tell her it was Jet, a strong Fire Nation hater.

"Serves him right." She laughed holding her stomach.

"And my sister started kicking his head with her small toes when he fell."

She shook her head one more time with a small chuckle. "Cute."

"Yeah she was." I sighed, before remembering what was probably going on with her. They were probably hiding in a cave.

"You miss her don't you?" Azula asked, seeming generally curious, I managed to get her talking normal for this long.

It was a huge success.

"Yeah, she's my sis, you know. I suppose it's Iike you and Ty Lee." She didn't answer she just looked at the ground.

"Do you want to get out of here? It seems like you don't." She asked, with a head tilt and curiosity in her gold eyes.

"To be honest, I like the company so it ain't all that bad." I replied, with a grin.

"Which side on this war are you really on?"

"Hey we said no questions about the war." I replied not giving her an answer.

"I made no such promises." She said, with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a conniving beauty." She scoffed at my little comment.

"What did you do before you met the avatar?" She asked, getting around the war questions.

"I was a drunkerd." I replied with a huge grin, I was pleased with myself for using my favorite romance movie quotes. And apparently so was Azula because she giggled a little.

Best feeling in the freaken world was making her laugh.

"Huh ma'am you've been here for a hour." The guard stuttered poking his head in.

She just turned her head to him and he started to shake.

"Well I suppose his right. Goodbye, Kyo." She said, with a wave before walking out.

Yeah that just happened, she just might like me.

———Mia POV———

"I can't believe we're throwing a dance party. It seems so silly." Sokka said as we were getting the cave ready.

"It's stupid! We should just leave." Zuko hissed as he lit candles.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy foot work."

"They're coming everyone stop bending!" Toph yelled at everyone.

"What are we even doing here?!" Zuko groaned at me.

"What are we all doing here? In the universe?" I replied getting him even more aggravated.

The dance went on and Aang had to show them how to dance. "Who knew twinkle toes could dance." Toph chuckled as she drank like it was alcohol.

"Wow they look pretty good together." Sokka commented to Aang dancing with some girl.

"If that's what you like." Katara replied with a annoyed tone.

Meanwhile I was too busy getting drunk on the tea, it what I always did at these parties. In a corner. Getting drunk on the floor.

Zuko sat next to me as I burped before I realized who I was next to. I immediately tried I act like that didn't happen and apparently I crushed the cup I held.

"Here." He said, handing me another cup, with a grin.

"Thanks." I said after chugging again.

"You maybe- wan- never mind." I looked over to Zuko who was now shaking his head, was he going to ask me to dance? I didn't want to dance parade so I didn't push it.

…But…

"Zuko, you want to do that stuff.… what they're doing?" I forced myself, looking in the green tea.

I only heard a shocked pleased sigh before; "yeah, I'd like that, Mia." Before I knew it Zuko was standing up and reaching his hand out to me with those gleaming eyes.

I smirked at my awkwardness, taking his hand and dancing it away with Zuko around me. I couldn't have a care in the world when I'm with him. Only thing I cared about was him.

Time went on after the slow dance and we sat back in our gloomy places.

Katara and Aang were dancing when I looked up but when I looked back up I saw Katara reaching her hand down at Zuko. "I don't know Katara- I don't really want to dance." Zuko stumbled at a smiling Katara.

I wanted to break the conversation right then and there but I suppose that would be rude. But hey, I was getting the worst feeling!

Zuko took her hand and they started dancing. She was doing water bending moves while he did fire bending moves. I started drinking even more then Before, Katara was trying to steal my man! Only I wasn't the fighting type so I just watched in silence crying inside.

"His the one we want! The boy with the headband!" The headmaster yelling broke my thoughts on Zatara, or whatever you call it.

I forgot how we got out of there but I was too busy being jealous to care.

"We're safe, Sokka. You can take off the mustache now." Katara said, when we were on Appa flying away.

"Oh no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." He replied stroking his bread.

"Would you like me to burn it off?" Zuko grinned, while I made sure to sit next to him, meanwhile Sokka was trying to take it off as quick at possible.

"Wait a go dancey pants. I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free." Toph said, as I held on Zuko's arm making sure Katara saw.

"I don't know it was just a dance party that's all." Aang replied.

"Well that was some dance party, Aang." Katara leaned over and kissed Aang on the cheek, I immediately sighed in some relief.

"Flameyo sir. Flame-y-oh-." Sokka clapped still in his 'father' voice.

———Azula POV———

I decided the best thing, even if the avatar was dead was to hunt down my brother. And if the avatar was alive he would be traveling with him, so it was the perfect opportunity. I went to an abandoned dock to meet an assassin with a very good reputation. I didn't stand there for very long before he took a few steps towards me with a metal leg and hand. And a painted eye on his forehead.

"I've hear about you. They say you're good at what you do, you can prove that to me by finding my brother. And end him."

[A/N: things do get awkward between Zuko, Katara, and Mia.sorry, at the time I thought it been funny but now it's kinda… something. However I make up for it with more Azula x Kyo;) ]


	18. Chapter 18: The Painted Lady

"Momo?" Aang asked, as he popped his head through filthy water. "Oh, Momo." He asked again, popping up in another area. "You found me buddy." He giggled as Momo finally landed on his head.

"Hey, guys, I think this river is dirty." He warned as he air cleaned himself from the gunk blowing it on us.

"You think?" Zuko mocked, as he cleaned himself off.

"Well, that explains why I can't catch a fish around here. Because normally my fishing skills are off the hook! Get it?! Like a fishing hook." Sokka tried to explain only to get a slight grin from only me.

"To bad your skills aren't on the hook." Zuko smirked, seeming very pleased with himself making all of us laugh.

He looked down at me, leaning on him, still giggling and gave a content grin. I stared at it till I realized he was then looking at Katara who was also still giggling. Making me want to do... something, like turn his face back to mine, or... but I wasn't like that.

"It looks like we'll have to go somewhere else to get food. Assuming that will fit into Sokka's master schedule." Katara remarked as we all now glared at that freakin schedule.

"Mmm, it's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today." Sokka replied, contemplating his master plan.

"Can I just burn it?" Zuko whispered with a smile down at me, making me chuckle. I was the one suppose to be making him laugh.

"Hey, maybe we can get food there." Aang pointed at the village, basically it was lake town from the hobbit without Smaug, (sadly.)

As we stared at lake town and explained it to Toph- *whispers* oh right, due to copyright laws I can no longer call it lake town. As we looked at the town in the middle of a lake, the (honestly I think insane man) Sho or dock asked if we need a ride into town.

He explained everything, but I couldn't help but notice Zuko showed much interest in it. He looked at the factory like it was cursed with the Black Plague.

"Thanks for the ride." Aang thanked Sho as we walked on the village streets of bamboo.

"Look at this place, it looks so sad. We have to do something to help." Katara said, we walked through a place where "you'd find more cheer in a graveyard." As the great dwarf stated.

"Katara's right, look at them. Aang, we have to do something." Zuko added in his leadership voice.

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on they're own." Sokka harshly stated, turning to face him.

"These people are my people, and I won't see them suffer like this! If this was a Water Tribe village you would help!" Zuko growled like he was going to attack Sokka.

"These people are starving and you'd turn your back on them?! How can you be so cold and heartless!" Katara added not making the situation better.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic. We can't go around helping every rinky dink town we wonder into. We'll be be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord!" Sokka yelled trying to get the point across to Zuko.

"Hey loud mouth!" Toph yelled shoving her hand at his mouth. "Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about 'taking out the Fire Lord.'" She whispered, making us all relax a little.

"Come on, Katara be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first." Sokka turned to his sister, he knew he had a better chance convincing her for now.

"I guess so." She replied with a unsure expression.

Meanwhile Zuko growled and clenched his fists, he clearly wanted to help his people.

"Let's just get what we need and go." Aang sighed, as he waved at us.

We got "food" and when we were leaving a little boy ran up to Zuko, me, and Katara, he had a scar on his shoulder. "Can you spare some food." He asked, with a tiny cute voice.

"I wish I could help more." Katara sighed as she handed him a fish.

He quickly ran off and showed it to his sick mother, and. Yeah I wanted to cry again. Even if I had watched this episode a few times.

——————

"Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take serious finagling to get us back on track." Sokka thought out loud, as I was doing push-ups.

"Finagle away, oh schedule master." Toph scoffed, drinking clean hot water.

"Well, for starters it looks like we'll need to wake up forty three minutes earlier everyday." He added while stroking his chin.

"Fourth three minutes?" Katara asked, as I was starting to sweat heavily.

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse which by the way only least for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule we have to wake up early." Sokka replied like it was fact.

"Well I'm not waking up early." Toph stated, laying down.

"Or we just cut out all of our eating breaks." Sokka teased making everyone gasp.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Forget it!"

"I got it! How's this; from now on we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time!" Sokka said, with excitement like it was a good idea making me stop and lay down on the stone ground.

"I'm burning that schedule." Zuko stated in a very serious tone, starting to get up towards it.

"Hold it, Zuko, you're starting to sound like Zhao." Sokka pleaded, holding his hands up.

"No I'm not!" Zuko yelled back with his fist clenched, Sokka definitely hit a soft spot.

"And when he gets there his going fishing." I chuckled at my own impression of Admiral Zhao.

They all looked at me like I was crazy before returning to the real lunatic. "Hey it might be gross but it's efficient." Sokka defended making Zuko sit back down.

"It's not the only efficient thing around here." Zuko grinned, looking at the schedule.

"Either way, we have to leave first thing tomorrow morning." Sokka said trying to ignore Zuko.

That night when I was star gazing instead of sleeping like I always did, I heard Katara wake up Zuko. I didn't flinch, I only closed my eyes I wanted to see- hear where this would go.

"Katara?" He muttered as he was still waking up.

"Shh, I need to ask you a favor." She answered before they left the camp.

Thankfully being in someone else's body who knew how to sneak got me real close to Zuko and Katara. I listened in as I laid on a rock above them.

"I know you want to help these people, I do to. And I was wondering…" Katara didn't finish to say as she looked to the side, not looking at a cute curious Zuko. "I was wondering of you want to help me get this town some food?" She asked, looking at him.

He gave off a polite smile before nodding.

She gave a similar smile back but it was filled with something else, attraction maybe, anyways this only confirmed my fears. I slowly went back to camp and crawled in my sleeping bag. 'Oh you just started the Cold War sister!' I thought to myself before trying to go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to, "What?! Appa's sick?! That's awful!" Sokka yelping running up to Appa.

"Wow, Sokka I didn't realize you cared so much." Toph softly replied, so not like her.

"Of course, I care! I might as well throw our schedule away now!" When he finished he looked around at people who weren't pleased, and a yawning girl who wasn't pleased with Katara. "And I'm concerned because my big furry friend doesn't feel well." Sokka tried to cover up with words of love petting the bison.

"He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted waters." Toph suggested but I tuned out, I was too busy thinking of ways to rip them apart.

But then again I could just be imagining this, maybe they were just friends and I got jealous for no reason. But who wouldn't be attracted to Zuko, he was pure gorgeous and his character was pure genius.

We then went into town to get Appa some medicine to find the town happier. We went to the only store we knew in town and that was who ever he thought he was. This man was just a nonviolent split. He explained the Painted Lady and what she did, but I didn't hear a word about the Blue Spirit, yet I looked back to see Zuko looking proud of himself.

"See we don't need to help these people they already have some one to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend." Sokka tried to explain, before going back to business.

"Medicine? sorry all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village." Sho explained, I leaned on a docking rail.

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Katara suggested.

"I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?" Sokka asked, and he pulled out the worst food ever!

"Would you like the one headed fish or the two headed fish?" He asked holding them up.

"Two headed! What you get more for your money that way." Sokka replied to all of us wanting to throw up or runaway.

That night I couldn't sleep, mainly because I woke up late but also because I couldn't help but be jealous. I had Zuko, finally, but now Katara wanted him too, I hated the thought. Hopefully I was just dreaming it.

As I laid on the huge rock looking at the stars I heard them walk up. I look up and saw Katara taking off her hat and Zuko taking off the Spirit mask. Where he got those masks I will never know.

"You were good out there, Zuko." She complimented, with a shy smile.

"Thanks, you aren't bad yourself." He replied before starting to walk away.

Katara looked like she wanted to say more, I understood how that felt but I couldn't pity the enemy in this.

The next morning we went back to the village to try and get some food. "Oh well that's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky the Painted Lady will visit you in the night and heal your friend." Sho replied to Toph's sick friend move.

"And maybe we can whip up a midnight snack and we'll all have a sing along." Sokka mocked, only to get a serious reply.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Can you believe how an entire village can be changed by one lady? I mean Spirit." Katara slipped.

"Well I hope she returns every night or this place will go right back to the way it was." Sokka quickly relied with a grin.

"Why would you say that? Look at how much better off these people are." Katara defended.

"Yeah now, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory. Whaoooaoa booo." Sokka mocked as he waved his arms around.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like whaooaaa poow." Aang added waving his own arms.

"No, no, no you'd both wrong it's more like; geeeerrooooaawww baaa." I explained like lord of the rings black speech noises.

"Whaooo."

"Geeeeoa." We all chuckled as we waved our arms around.

That night when they were just about gone Aang got up because of Momo. "What's the matter buddy?" He asked, as he sat up.

I acted like I was asleep before sitting up. "What's up Aang?" I asked as I cleaned my eyes.

"Come on, I think it's the Painted Lady." He said, before running after them.

"It's her!" Aang gasped, as we ran faster. "Hello painted lady spirit!" Aang yelled as we tried to catch up. "Hey come back!"

"You go after her!" I ordered as I followed the masked man. As I had almost caught up I just sighed, "Zuko."

He turned around and let out a huff. "How did know it was me?" He asked taking off a black mask.

"Cause you like masks and who else would be doing this?" I asked, making him look down at his feet.

"I know what you're going to say, but I needed to help my people. I can't stand by and do nothing." Zuko tried to explain, but I knew where he was coming from.

"Zuko, I get it you want to help your nation. We should catch up with Aang and Katara." I stated not knowing what else to say.

"So you've been sneaking out at night? is Appa even sick?!" We heard Aang aske as we walked up to them.

"He might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him but other then that his fine."

Aang and Katara looked over at us and Aang didn't look surprised one bit. "I can't believe you lied to everyone so you could help these people." Aang added as she and Zuko looked like they were ready to go somewhere.

"What's the matter Aang? You're the Avatar, you're supposed to be doing this-" Zuko defended.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have-" Katara added.

"No, I think it's great! You two are like secret heroes." Aang replied with a smile.

"Well if you want to help there's one more thing I have to do."

"You want to destroy this factory?" Aang asked, as we stood in front of it.

"Yes. Sokka was just kidding but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently." Katara explained.

"Ya'll go I'll stay and keep watch." I said, looking at the factory not knowing what else to do.

That morning when we were on our way back, "Ah ha pow!" Aang made an explosion noise as we walked closer.

"Shhh we don't want to wake Sokka." Katara shushed as we walked closer.

"Hi, Sokka, we were just on a-"

"Quick say we were having an orgy. Oh yeah that's right this is rated G." I whispered over to her, still chuckling.

"What's an orgy?" Aang and Zuko asked at the same time.

"Wow." I stated shaking my head.

"No, a morning walk." She finished her now obvious lie.

"Oh really? A morning walk?!" Sokka asked before showing us the grass in her sleeping bag.

"It would have been funny if we said an orgy." I snickered still chuckling.

"What's up with you?! What does that even mean?!" Zuko asked with his fist clenched.

"Ha ha so innocent." I laughed, trying to hide it.

"I know you're the Painted Lady! I know you and Zuko have been sneaking out at night and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purpleising tongue berries." Sokka showed his tongue before Toph showed her purple one.

"Katara, you put our whole mission in danger. We're leaving right now!" Sokka demanded.

"No I'm not going to leave these villagers, just one more thing Sokka." Zuko pleaded to get a head shake.

"And how long did ya'll know about this?!" Sokka turned to both of us.

"Hey I just found out this morning." Aang defended as I backed away.

"What's going on?" Toph asked not too long afterward when the fire nation was on the move.

"Fire Nation soldiers are heading to the village." Aang replied.

"What did you do?!" Sokka yelled over to Katara and Zuko.

"I kinda destroyed their factory." She replied with a shy tone.

"You what?!" He snapped back.

"It was your idea!" She defended, as the soldiers were getting closer to the village.

"I was joking. I also said to use Spirit magic and make funny noises. Did you even think this through? The army's gonna blame the villagers, they're headed there right now to get revenge." Sokka yelled as he now held his head in frustration.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Katara asked folding her arms.

"Leave! Do nothing!" He quickly shouted back.

"No! I will never ever turn my back on people who need me!" Then Katara used that line that makes me feel like less of a woman.

"I'm going down to the village and I am going to do what ever I can."

"Wait! I'm coming too." Sokka said, as he stopped her from going without him.

"I thought you didn't want to help?" She asked turning around surprised.

"You need me, and I will never turn my back on you." He replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sokka you really do have a heart." She smiled as she hugged him.

Zuko had no emotion but I could tell it bugged him, it probably reminded him of how Azula wasn't like that.

"He really does have a heart doesn't he?" Aang cried as Toph punched him down in her own emotional way.

Together we came up with a plan, Appa, me, Toph and Sokka make scary noises, Aang used air bending to make it look like she has powers and if it goes wrong, Zuko was the back up. But of course it went great and after we went to the town.

"I'd knew you'd come." The little boy from before smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Painted Lady, you're the best." They all cheered.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot. Hey what a minute. I know you, your not the Painted Lady your that colonial girl." Sho or Dock said, as Katara's face paint was melting.

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me a fish." The little boy added.

"You've been tricking us! Your a water bender!" He pointed harshly.

"She's a water bender!"

"How dare you act like our Painted Lady!" The crowd started to boo.

"Maybe she is a water bender but she just saved your lives! Because of her your river will finally be clean! You should be on your knees thanking her!" Zuko yelled, at the crowd as he unsheathed his boardswords to show he wasn't going to back down.

"Zuko. It's okay." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile before looking back to the village.

"I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not, because your problems are real. And this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourselves." Katara said with a calm yet strong voice.

"She's right! But what should we do?" Dock sighed.

"Maybe we can clean the river." Toph suggested from the crowd.

"Yeah we can clean the river!" Dock said with excitement, and it was a happy ending, but this Cold War with Katara was still on.

I looked over to see her looking at Zuko with a smile and he grinning back. Oh yeah I had to stop this somehow, there was no way I travelled across worlds just to let Katara get him.


	19. Chapter 19: “Wasting Time”

"This is amazing to watch." Zuko whispered over to me as we were star gazing at falling stars.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are." Sokka said, as we were laying on a rock side.

"Ah you seen nothin once, you've seen it a thousand times." Toph shrugged, before a meteor came too close.

"Oh man, you've never not seen nothing like this." Sokka remarked before it hit, not too far away from us.

"That fire is going to destroy that town!" Katara stared as we flew up on Appa. "Not if we can stop it!"

"There's a creek over here, I'll bend the water over the fire." Katara took Appa, while Zuko started putting out a little fire.

I then noticed he was looking down at his hands like they were messed up. "Come on!" He growled, Fire Bending a little out.

"What's wrong?" I asked running up.

"Huh nothing." He quickly replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Toph, let's make a trench to stop the fire from coming any closer." Aang ordered before they started to do just that.

"What should I do?" Sokka asked.

"Keep an eye on Momo." Aang answered, before doing more earth bending.

"So what I'm just a Lemur sitter? There there. Feel better?" Sokka asked after petting Momo who was on top of his head.

"Sokka, get clear." Aang warned when Katara came back with water.

"Right, stand clear got it." Sokka dragged his feet and got all wet.

I don't remember how it happened, but out of the blue it started snowing.

"Good work everybody." Aang said with a smile, but Zuko's mind was somewhere else.

More then usual, he's listening when he's just in thought. But I could tell something was really bothering him.

—————

"These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night." Aang said, after he had his food at a restaurant in the town.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is that you don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Toph pouted, meanwhile Zuko still had his head in the clouds.

"Boohoo poor heroes." Sokka scoffed in a depressed tone.

"What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug."

I shivered at the thought of eating a slug.

"It's just all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires and flying around and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around okay." Sokka said.

I could relate but I was happy to be there, so it didn't matter. "Sokka, I can't fly around, I'm not a bender." I chimed in, trying to make him feel better. He reminded me of Kyo, only Kyo was more slick about his humor.

"Yeah but you have awesome sword skills. I can't do anything." Sokka replied, I could already tell none of them knew what to say.

"That's not true, no one can read a map like you." Katara said.

"I can't read at all." Toph added, but that didn't help.

"You're the plan guy, and the boomerang guy." I said with a soft smile, I felt like Caitlin Snow holding my tea.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time. I mean look at Katara's hair right? What's up with that?" Aang said, grabbing her hair and pointing at it.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Zuko tried to add, making Katara blush even harder.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?!" She asked holding it in panic.

"Nothing! We were just trying to-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Aang and Zuko tried to reassure her.

"Look, I appreciate the effort but the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm... not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular." Sokka said in a voice you rarely hear from him.

"And that's why we love you." I smiled, sitting next to him. "Without you we wouldn't have the invasion plan, without you I'm sure the gaang wouldn't have made it this far. None of us see you that way." I put a hand his shoulder but I got no reaction. "Look Sokka, I'm not a bender, but I don't feel out of place because I'm happy to be here. On the right side. I know something that could make you feel better."

He slowly looked over to me with sad eyes. "You do?"

"Shopping!" He excitedly clapped his hand as we stood at the door of a blacksmith's shop. "Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling." He smiled, as he started to look around.

I started to look at knives, I needed a little something more close and be able to throw them at the same time.

"What do you think?" We all turned to see Aang in a high fantasy looking suit of armor that look to much like Soul Calibur.

"Cool." I grinned.

"Pretty slick huh? All I need to complete the outfit is a wind sword." Aang said, barely able to stand in it.

"What's a wind sword?" Zuko scoffed, folding his arms.

"It's when I get a sword handle and then I just swing this around and bend air out the blade." He started making swishing sounds as he was barely able to move his arm around.

"...yeah, nice". Katara sarcastically said with a frown, Aang then lost control and fell straight down.

"I'll just stick to what I got."

"Hey, Sokka, look at this." I yelled with a grin looking back at Sokka picking his teeth with a sai.

"Wow, that's what Sokka's talking about." He said as he glided his hand over it and looked at it from the side.

"You have a good eye, that's an original from Piandoa the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in a big castle up the road from here." The owner said, before walking off.

"That's it! That's what you needed all along Sokka." Aang snapped with a smile.

"A sword?" Sokka asked still looking at it.

"Not the sword, a master. We've all had masters to help us get better, you should see if you can study with Piandoa."

"That's a great idea! I could have never got to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher." Katara said, pointing at herself.

"It's true, I don't know where I'd be without my Uncle." Zuko added.

"I learned from badger moles, they don't talk, but they're still good teachers." Toph stated, as she faced a wall.

"My dad taught me and my brother everything we know." I grinned as I had my arms folded.

"It would be nice to be a master sword fighter. Alright, I'll talk to him."

——————

After I bought three knives and Sokka left for master Piandoa's, I found myself sitting on the ground as we all waited for Sokka to come back.

"What should we do today?"

"We're wasting time! We should be training." Zuko growled as we all laid across each other.

"That's a great idea! Let's go." Aang said, with excitement as he air bended himself up. The two walked off into the distance and left me with Katara, and Toph.

"So what should we do?" I asked, sitting up to look at them training.

"I'm tapped out, I already picked my toes, twice." Toph replied.

"Twice?" Katara asked.

"The first time is for cleaning, but the second time is just for the sweet picking sensation." Toph moved her toes around as she smiled at the thought.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule I'm not sure what we should be doing." Katara said, as I laid back down.

"Plus it's so hot today." Toph sighed.

"How hot is it?" Katara asked like she was about to say a joke.

"I don't know, real hot." She replied.

"It's so hot… it's so hot Momo is-is shedding like Appa. Huh? Huh?" Katara asked, trying to get any laugh before she only got silence.

"Jokes just don't run in the family." I shook my head before closing my eyes.

"Oh everyone's a critic."

"I'm going to go watch them train." I sighed getting up and walking over there.

"I know you're nervous, but remember fire bending in and of itself is not something to fear." Zuko explained, and Aang took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, not something to fear."

"But if you don't respect it, it will chew you up spit you out like a angry Komodo Rhino." Zuko yelled in Aang's face making him gasp in fear.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make."

Aang took position and moved his fist out, but nothing came out. "Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration." Aang suggested.

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back." Zuko took a deep breath before unleashing a crazy amount of fire.

Nope, you were wrong, there was nothing, just a small flash of fire. Aang clapped but Zuko tried to ignore it.

"Why is this happening?!" Zuko growled to himself, as he looked at his hands.

"Maybe it's the altitude." Aang suggested.

"Yeah, could be."

After awhile of watching Zuko try his best to fire bend, I went back to where Toph and Katara were. "So where are we going next? We're starting here." Katara said, pointing at the map.

"No we're here." I corrected her— pointing at a different island.

"You noodle brains don't know what you're doing, I miss Sokka." Toph sighed as she laid on the ground.

"Oh, I got one! If you miss him so much why don't you marry him?" Katara asked like it was a joke.

I laid back and tried to catch a nap.

"Sokka's coming!" Toph snapped in excitement, waking me up.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" He asked as we all but Zuko ran up.

"Sokka!"

"You're back!"

"We missed you so much!" They all said over each other.

"Say something funny." Aang said as they all stepped back.

"Funny how?" He asked.

"What's they're deal?" He asked in me and Toph's direction.

"I don't know, they missed you or something. I didn't care." Toph turned around and started blushing, I just shook my head with a grin.

"Thanks, that warms my heart."

"Just breath and..." we heard Zuko say before trying to fire bend again.

"What's up with him?" Sokka asked.

"That one kind of felt hot." Aang tried to compliment.

"Don't patronize me! You know what it's supposed to look like!" Zuko snapped.

"Sorry, Sufi Hotmen." Aang bowed.

"And stop calling me that!" He yelled before trying to bend again.

"Aang, it's best to leave him alone in these situations." I suggested putting a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Zuko has a bit of a problem." I whispered over to Sokka.

"Ohhh, Anyways I need some help."

———Azula POV———

Once again I found myself going to Kyo's prison cell— I had been going there a lot, more than I'd like to. But there was something about him I couldn't explain yet. My father had just told me that I was going to leave to Ember Island and for some reason I wanted to tell Kyo.

I opened the prison door to see those beautiful ember eyes glimmering at me. "Hey, Princess." He softly smiled as he stood up to greet me.

"Hello, Kyo." I smiled back, one I tried to hide.

"What's tonight about? Couldn't sleep?" He asked almost in a whisper, leaning on the bars.

I stared down at his feet, it was hard for me to look him in the eyes, he had a look that read through me. I placed my hands on the bars and kept my eyes to the ground. "Kyo, I'm going to leave for the weekend. I just…"

"Wanted me to know?" He asked, finishing my sentence. I then felt warm, soft, fingers grab my chin and hold me to wear I looked him in the eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful." He said out loud like he didn't mean to.

I then realized what I was doing and stepped back.

"So why did you want me to know?" He asked with a grin that said he won.

"I just thought maybe you would want to know is all." I stumbled, I didn't even know myself.

"Where are you going?"

"Why should I answer that? You're, after all on the Avatar's side." I said trying to sound intimidating, I don't know why it never worked with him.

"Princess, like that will matter." He grinned putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ember Island." I looked to the side, I couldn't believe he was getting it out of me.

"Sounds like a vacation. Can I go?" He asked putting his hands back on the bars.

"What, are you crazy?! Remember you are my prisoner." I narrowed my eyes, yet part of me wanted him to go. It was going to be the worst, but maybe with him there it would be better.

"I could escape or something terrible could happen to me while your away. Come on, Princess just this once. Besides it's an island there's no way I can escape."

I folded my arms and acted like I wasn't listening, but he wouldn't escape I could tell. And I was starting to really want him to go.

——Mia POV——

"Who's this?" Piandoa asked as he opened the gate after Sokka knocked on it like a kid.

"Oh these are my friends. Just other good fire nation folks." Sokka replied, making it obvious we weren't.

"Do you think we could make a sword out of a meteorite?" He asked pointing at the rock.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world."

Sokka worked day in and day out, making that awesome space sword. And when it was done, he was ready. "Sokka when you first arrived you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away, I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me, no it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that, creativity, versatility, intelligence. These are the traits that define a great swordsman, and these are the traits that define you. You told me you didn't know if you were worthy but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained." Piandoa unsheathed the blade to reveal the beautiful black steel he had made.

I needed a new sword.

"I'm sorry Master, you're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am, I'm not from the Fire Nation in from the Southern Water Tribe."

Everyone (except me) froze, they were completely shocked he said that "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry." Sokka lowered his head.

"I'm sorry too." Piandoa said before throwing Sokka's sword and grabbing his own. We all got up to fight but Sokka signaled us to stop.

"No, this is my fight. Alone." The others were stunned, but we let him do it.

They fought vigorously, it was a fight to behold and when Sokka had some what won Piandoa got the better of him. Aang and the others immediately ran up to stop him. "Excellent work Sokka." He said letting Sokka get back up and his servant threw him his sheath from the balcony and it landed on the blade. "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar and the Prince."

They all stopped after hearing that he knew who they were. "How did you know?" Aang asked.

"Oh, I've been a around a while, you pick things up. Course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better fire nation cover name. Try 'Lee' there's a million Lee's." Piandoa suggested before drinking what I think was lemonade.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the water tribe?" Katara asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all. Sokka you must continue on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater sword master then I am." Piandoa and Sokka bowed before we were about to walk away.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you're Mia. Mando's daughter." Piandoa asked, making me stop in my tracks.

"Yes, how did you know?" I answered.

"I knew your father when we were both very young, he and I trained together. Till he went to the colonies that is. I'm sure he's proud of his daughter. Tell him I said hello." Piandoa gave off a slight smile, I remembered everything but I didn't remember him say he knew Piandoa.

"I will." I smiled, before bowing.

"Wait!" Piandoa's servant yelled as he ran up. "The master wanted you two to have this. As something to remember him by." He handed me and Sokka little red bags.

"It's a Pai Sho tile" I immediately grinned, I knew what it meant. "A white lotus." I liked over to see Zuko in thought.

"What does it mean?"

"I think it's a pass of some kind. My uncle mentioned something like this before." Zuko suggested.

"Oh, that reminds me, Toph, I thought you might like this since you probably never had a chance to bend space earth before." Sokka went in his pocket and handed the rock to Toph.

"Sweet! Check this out!" She said as she did several different shapes.

"You know I don't think there's such a thing as space earth if it's from space then it's not really earth." Katara said as we started to walk down the road.

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka asked as he leaned on me and Toph, making both of us smirk.

"I can't believe I missed you."

——That Night——

"Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." Zuko's announced to us as we sat around a campfire.

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff." Toph quickly replied.

"I'm talking about my fire bending. It's gone."

As soon as Zuko finished Katara went "ahh" and hugged him. "How could you lose your bending?" She asked still hugging him, meanwhile I wanted to punch the living daylights out of her.

"Well it's not lost it's just weaker for some reason." Zuko responded, almost pushing her away. "I bet it's because I changed sides." Zuko thought out loud as he sat down with us, I immediately sat next to him.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said when I held on his left arm.

"I don't know maybe it isn't. Maybe your fire bending comes from rage. And you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Aang suggested.

"So all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough." Sokka said with a smirk before grabbing his sword and laughing as he poked Zuko everywhere.

"Okay, cut it out!" Zuko's yelled knocked him away, and making me back up.

"Even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way." I could hear the frustration in his voice as he looked at the ground.

"You're gonna need to draw your fire bending from a different source. I recommend, the original source." Toph explained.

"How's he suppose to do that? By jumping into a volcano." Sokka asked like it was a joke.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to what ever the original source of fire bending is."

"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked again.

"I don't know, for earth bending the original earth benders were badger moles. One day when I was little I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them, they were blind just like me. So we understood each other, I was able to learn earth bending not just as a martial art but as a extension of my senses. For them, the original earth benders, it wasn't just about fighting it was they're way of interacting with the world." Toph explained with a slight smile.

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks but the original air benders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy." Aang leaned over for Appa to hear, and got a groan from him.

"Well this doesn't help me, the original fire benders were the dragons and they're extinct." Zuko's stated looking at the fire.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang asked.

"Well they aren't around anymore okay?!" Zuko's snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Aang calmly apologized.

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Zuko's explained.

"Sun Warriors? Well I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Aang commented.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. And they're civilization is too far from here. But when we're closer we can learn something by picking around the ruins." Zuko said.

"It's like the monks use to tell me 'sometimes the shadows of the past can be filled by the present.'"

"So what maybe you'll pick up some super old sun warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked with a slight scoff.

"More or less, either I find a new way to fire bend or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."

———Kyo POV———

"I'm so excited to go to ember island. It's going to be so much fun to hang out on the beach and do nothing." Ty Lee happily said as we were on a boat sailing to Ember Island.

"We're being forced to be here. There's nothing fun about it." Mai said, as she rolled her eyes at the water.

I was a bit stunned Azula actually let me come without chains. "Lighten up, so father wants to meet with his advisors alone. And doesn't want anyone else around don't take it personally." Azula replied, it sounded like it bothered her more than anyone.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island." Ty Lee asked.

"We used to come here every summer when we were kids." Azula replied, with a smile.

"That must have been fun." Ty Lee as happy as ever, replied.

"Welcome to Ember Island kids." Two old women said as we walked off the platform. We looked around to see we were going to stay in a small house, which made us all cringe.

Inside the house was worse, everything was pink and purple and it was tight. "It smells like old lady and cat shit had a make out." I scoffed, with a grin through the terrible smell.

"Ge I wonder why." Mai dragged.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asked, she didn't seem to care about how terrible the house was.

"Don't you tell it's Lee and me." As they said this they made the same poses as in the painting.

I gaged a bit and wished I hadn't seen that, while the others just frowned (except Ty Lee.) "Ooh I love the sea shell bed spread." Ty Lee said jumping on the bed.

"Are you serious? it looks like the beach threw up all over it." Mai said, with one of her frowns.

"We know you were upset that you were forced to come here. But Ember Island is a magical place keep an open mind it can help you to understand yourself and each other. The beach has a special way of smoothing the most ragged edges. Time to hit the beach." As they said this they took off their coats to reveal swim suits.

Azula immediately covered my eyes.

"Believe me they're all ready closed." I remarked.

———Mia POV———

The next day we were hanging out at the a pool of water, Zuko couldn't show Aang fire bending so he didn't say anything. I found myself staring at Zuko's shirtless body, along with Katara. "Hey!" I growled, I was getting sick of this.

"I wasn't doing anything." She defended as she looked the complete other way as she was still blushing.

I groaned at that before walking in the pool of cool water with Zuko. "What's up?" I asked as I leaned on the stone.

"You know what's up. I can't fire bend!" He harshly replied.

"Zuko it will be okay. You'll figure out a way, heck you all ready have. If there's one thing I know about you is that you don't give up." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder making me side hug him. He looked to his side at me.

"But I'm no use to Aang. To anyone."

"Zuko that's not true. Just because you don't have fire bending doesn't mean you're useless. Me and Sokka don't have bending, and when you find out what's going on with your fire you can still teach Aang. Don't go saying it's the end." I said leaning on his shoulder, he looks down at me with a slight smile. "You got the best smile ever." I grinned as I kissed his cheek.

He moved in front of me and gently held my head as he put his lips on mine. As he pulled away I had the widest smile in my life, while he had a slight one but it was enough. I went in for another long kiss, too busy enjoying the moment to care about anything else.

——Kyo POV——

When we went to the beach it was the typical boring kind. Till Azula stepped right in two kid's sand castle. I got to admit I laughed at them run away from the most powerful woman in the world.

I followed her around as she looked for something to do. It didn't take us long before she saw a game going on. "Hey beach bums. We're playing next. Ty Lee get over here now!" She demanded like it was a fight.

We huddled around Azula who gave us the plan. "See that girl with the silly pig tails. When she rolls the ball there just the slightest hesitation on her left foot I'm willing to bet a childhood injury did that to her, keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed."

Azula kicked the ball with pro ball power and it went straight through the goal, they didn't even see it coming. The next round they kicked the ball near Me, who punched it right back. Ty Lee jumped on the net and hit the ball back right when they threw it. When it came near Azula she quickly threw it at the "girl with silly pig tails." And she wasn't fast enough for it, and the ball hit the goal. (Azula also added an unneeded fire bomb when it hit the ground.) "Yes we defeated you for all time. You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation. That was fun." Azula changed her voice from her intimating tone to her happy tone.

Making me shake my head with a grin.

"I'm having a party tonight you should come by." A beach boy told Ty Lee, as we all turned to see them.

"Sure, I love parties." Ty Lee gave them a content smile.

"Your friend can come to." The other added, talking about Mai.

"Uh what about me? Aren't you going to invite me?" Azula cut in, "You don't know who we are do you?" She asked, she had never met someone who didn't know her in the Fire Nation.

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ron Jon."

"Yeah," the other added, I grinned before putting my fists together. These beach bums won't know what hit them… but then my one and only Azula just held an arm out to stop me.

"Just for you, Princess." I whispered over to her.

She froze with a blush before going back to what we were doing.

"But fine, you're invited. Just so you know though some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation we'll be at this party so act normal."

"We'll do our best." Azula said, gaving them a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Ty Lee asked as we sat at that house.

"I guess I was intrigued, I'm so use to people worshiping us."

"They should." Ty Lee added.

"Yes I know and I love it. But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were." Azula quickly replied, withholding the usual cunning tone.

"I like you royalty or no royalty." I said making her giggle for some reason.

"Like waves washing away the foot prints in the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate let ember island reveal the true you. To the party." The two old women stood up and clapped their hands.

"God damm I was in a happy mood!" I yelled before realizing I sounded like deadpool.

"Um you're a little early, no ones here yet." Chan said, opening the door a little.

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk so we're here." Azula replied.

"But that just an expression."

"We are the perfect party guests we arrive right on time because we are very punctual." He nodded and let us walk in.

"All right listen my dad is an admiral he has no idea I'm having this party so don't mess up anything." He said, before turning back to Azula.

"That's a sharp outfit Chan, careful you could puncture the hull of an empire class fire nation battleship leaving thousands to drown at sea. Because it's so sharp." Azula awkwardly said pointing at his shirt.

"Um thanks." He replied, not knowing what to make of the compliment.

"Hey first ones here hi." Long Jon said to Mai while fixing his hair.

—————

"Do you even like it here?" I asked Azula as we leaned on the walls of the house.

"Do you?" She quickly asked back.

"To be honest, no. I just came because you. And I'm not allowed to go out of your beautiful sight." If I had said that to any girl from earth they would slap me, but she was dying for something like this.

"Oh I'm glad you're here." Ty Lee said, knocking us at of our stare, which I didn't know was happening.

"These boys won't leave me alone, I guess they all just like me too much." She finished as we tried to act like that didn't happen.

"Come on, Ty Lee, you can't be this ignorant." Azula said going back to usual self.

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked tilting her head.

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge, you're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are." As soon as Azula finished Ty Lee started breaking down crying, and how could you not console that?!

"Wow, dark, Princess." I said as I hugged Ty Lee, she smiled before hugging me back.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean what I said. Look maybe I just said it because I was a little..." Azula looked over to me while I was eagerly awaiting what came next. She then leaned into Ty Lee's ear and whispered. "Jealous."

"What?! You're j-" she quickly put a hand on her mouth to keep her quite.

"Kyo, can we have the room?" She asked.

"I get it, I'll be at the bar." I sighed, starting to walk off.

As I was getting food out of nowhere I heard Azula laugh out of literally nowhere. I had forgot about that stuff. When I went back it was only Ty Lee, Azula had left with Chan. "Hey Ty Lee, do you think Azula might like me?" I asked, knowing I could ask her anything as I bit into BBQ chicken.

"Are you kidding? She loves you. Last time I mentioned you she said she 'didn't want to speak of it!' And started blushing." Ty Lee said in her impression of Azula.

"You're not just pulling my leg?" I asked, with a huge smile.

"Nope." She smiled shaking her head.

"Where is she?" I asked, throwing all my food on the floor.

"She's out back." She pointed at the back with a chirpy tone as usual.

"Thank you, Ty Lee." I said giving her a huge hug before running outback.

"We will dominate the world!" I heard a woman demand as I walked down the hallway.

"Huh... I got to go." Chan said as I slowly walked in.

"What was that about?" I asked with a smirk, I knew exactly what that was about.

"Oh nothing." She quickly replied, looking back at the beach. "Why are you here?" She asked not looking at me, walking next to her.

"Because I'm not suppose to leave your sight." I grinned, leaning on the rails.

"The real reason you're here. You could have stayed in that cell away from me." Even though she tried to keep a steady tone I could hear the frustration and disappointment.

"I don't want to be away from you." I simply stated.

"Oh stop pulling my leg. No one wants to be with me." She harshly snapped not looking at me as she held herself.

"That's not true. You're brave, strong, intelligent, beautiful, that's everything any man would dream of." I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I grabbed her hand. I knew what would happen if I was moving too fast.

"Really?" She asked, finally looking at me with interested eyes, like she wanted me to say more.

"Oh yeah, Princess I don't know quite how to put this... but I feel something I haven't ever felt for anyone. Azula, I lo-" I kept one hand on her and the other fixing my hair, I was being more nervous than I ever had in my life.

Out of the blew I felt soft warm lips against mine. They were so moist, passionate, and welcoming, I could stay there forever. I stood in shock for a few seconds before I embraced the Fire Nation princess.

She gasped for air before I grabbed her hair and pushed deeper in. I felt my hands slip down to her waist and her's up to my neck, I felt so many sparks. So many feelings wrapped up in that one moment I didn't want to end.

I suddenly felt her pulling away, I took a step back to see a stunned Azula. She looked me in the eyes like she was going to break down.

"Azula, it's okay. I'm sorry if I said too much." I stumbled, not really knowing what to say. But she didn't say anything, she breathed like she was gasping for air.

Before I knew it she was running out, "Azula I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize as I ran after her, I didn't know what just happened. Before I knew it a weak Blue blast was being sent at me, I broke threw it and stopped chasing her. She needed her space.

———Mia POV———

"Guys, you're all going to think I'm crazy but it feels like a metal man is coming." Toph said, waking me up as we were all half asleep. I slowly got up before I remembered who was after us.

Suddenly he shot a huge blast hitting the rock we were behind. Toph stood her ground and threw a land slide at him. He blasted threw it and shot another blast.

———Azula POV———

As I sat on the beach I could only think of one thing; Kyo. I couldn't believe I kissed him! What was I thinking?! Anyone but him, he was with the Avatar and he was definitely still loyal to them. And yet I didn't regret it, I had never kissed anyone, it was completely worth it. I never felt more alive, more thrilled.

Soon I heard foot steps, I turned to see them all there looking at me. I didn't want to talk to Kyo right then, I was too confused.

"Are ya'll cold?" He asked, sitting next to me, I quickly sat the other way.

"I'm freezing." Ty Lee suddenly replied holding her arms.

"Then let's make a fire." He suggested and an idea popped in my head.

"I know a place where we can get plenty of fire wood." I said, with my arms crossed at Mai and Ty Lee.

———Mia POV———

"This is crazy! How can you beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?!" Sokka yelled as we were pinned down.

"We can't, jump on Appa I'll try to distract him." Aang said before air bending at him and running the other way.

We all got on Appa as quick as we could and flew up. Only one problem as soon as we went in the air Combustion Man shot at us. Luckily Appa dodged it, we lost control. Appa tried to get back on track, he shot another shot at us.

"Okay it's time to end this." I thought out loud as I grabbed a knife. "Katara, Toph give me a clear shot." I ordered.

Toph threw another land slide, while Katara threw a massive water whip, where she got the water I don't know. When he was to busy shooting at that, I got the perfect shot. Luckily I had been practicing.

As soon as I threw it I watched with a Hail Mary. This has to work or we were all dead. When it hit, it barely hit his third eye, and with the hilt. All the same at least it hit, I sighed in relief before Aang flew up.

"I'm okay." He said before we all looked back to see combustion man's fire bending not working.

"Great job, Mia!" Sokka said, with a huge smile.

"Well, that was random." Toph stated.

"I don't think so, I think I know who that is and he knows who we are." Zuko's replied as we flew away to safety.

———Kyo POV———

"You're a fire bender?!" Azula asked as I lit the stuff she gathered.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"I just assumed." She quickly replied, we had grabbed stuff from her childhood house. She threw the family picture in there too.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Azula snapped, I could see she had her eyes fixed on her mother.

"But that's a painting of your family." She responded.

"You think I care?" Azula bickered as she sat down.

"I think you do." She softly stated, with her arms folded.

"You don't know the half of it, Ty Lee!" She snapped as she stood up.

"I know you." Ty Lee pouted before looking at the ground.

"No, you don't! You're stuck in your little pink and perfect world that you don't see reality!"

"Azula, leave her alone." Mai said, with her arms crossed.

"Look at me, I'm Ty Lee and so pretty. Circus Freak!" Azula mocked making an impression of her, I had to admit it was funny.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak! Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee became unusually serious.

"Here we go." Azula sighed and flinched her hand.

"Do you have any idea what my home was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now. 'Circus freak' is a compliment!" She shouted at Azula with tears in her eyes, and started to fall in the sand.

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too." Mai said.

"I'm sorry what?" Ty Lee perked her head up, and started to get mad.

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid so your trying to make up for it now." Mai explained.

"Well, what's your excuse Mai. You were an only child for fifteen years but even with all that attention you aura is this dingy, pasty, gray.."

"I don't believe in aura's." Mai quickly yet slowly cut in.

"You don't believe in anything!" Ty Lee yelled throwing her arms out.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of you." Mai said, not looking at any of us.

"I'm sorry too. I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings in a bottle. Like a... like you don't care!" Ty Lee yelled.

"What do you want from me? You want a testy confession about how hard my childhood was well it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved. And sat still and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dads political career to think about." She looked out at the night sky as she explained why she was the way she was.

"Well, that's it then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations. And if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and why you can't express yourself." Azula explained, with her legs crossed and her arms folded.

"You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!" Mai stood up and shouted at Azula, she had enough of them picking on her.

"Calm down you guys, this much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out." Ty Lee said returning back to her normal self.

"Is that all you worry about Ty Lee?" I asked with a scoff, I don't know why but it annoyed the heck out of me.

"No..." she tried to say.

"All you royal people don't get it. You're all complaining about how you were mistreated, or had no purpose. While the world is struggling to survive! My family was Fire Nation yet we had to work like dogs for our food just like the Earth Kingdom! Normal teenagers worry about bad skin, I had to worry the Fire Nation didn't find out I stole food for my family!" I shouted at Ty Lee, I was fed up with that, I didn't even know I was.

"Sorry, Kyo, I..." She tried to apologize.

"My family probably hates me now, they probably think I left for no reason. And I might never get to explain to them why I left. Why I completely disappeared, their only son just gone." I knelt on the sand. I was letting out feelings I didn't really know I had. I didn't know I was home sick, Azula had just rejected me and I was feeling home sick. Why did my feelings have to be like this?!

I didn't know but I had killed the camp fire.

"Well those were wonderful performances everyone." Azula said with a few claps.

"I guess you wouldn't understand would you Azula. Because your just so perfect." Mai said with a slight frown.

"Well, Yes I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom loved Zuko more then me but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right of course but it still hurt." Azula said looking at the dead fire, I didn't have to know what came later to know how much that meant to her.

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves, I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this." Ty Lee said holding a smooth rock.

"You know what will make this trip really memorable." Azula said with a smirk.

"We've got some bad news Chan." Azula said as he opened the door.

"The party's over." I cut in and Azula easily pushed Chan aside.

Mai threw ninja stars at all the tapestries hanging on the wall and they all fell cut in half on the floor. I walked up to the food table and did a drop kick, breaking it straight in half. Ty Lee swung her self on the chandeliers, breaking all of them in the process. We could hear screams and Chan crying as we watched the house go up in flames in delight.


	20. Chapter 20: The Runaway

(A/N: This chapter sucks so sorry :(

It was another casual day in the world of the Avatar. I was getting washed up at a water fall, there was a cliff on top of it— the waterfall wasn't loud so I could hear anyone walking up or anyone talking above. "Zuko, I just wanted to ask you something." Katara said to him as they sat on the cliff.

"What about?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Zuko... ever since you joined I've looked at you differently than I have before." She began making me freeze in horror, was she saying what I thought?!

"How so?" Zuko asked, not having a clue.

"Well... Zuko I... mm I know it's been confusing.."

"Katara if you have something to say than say it." Zuko interrupted with what sounded like a smile.

My heart began to race, this couldn't be happen and I couldn't stop it.

"What I'm trying to say is I've come to care about you more than a friend." Katara shied away, I didn't know what Zuko's face was but I was hoping it was shock.

"Katara, I'm sorry but your not the one for me." He replied, after a bit of silence.

"What do you mean? Why?!" She asked.

"Because I'm with Mia! And I love her." He harshly replied.

"Mia?! She's so... so ugh!" She cringed in frustration.

"Well, that's my Mia." He stated before I heard some foot steps. "I'm sorry, Katara, but I'm not the one for you." He said, before walking off leaving her alone.

I sighed in relief and then I started thinking about what he said about me. Completely making me smile even if I was a noisy lady earlier. And yet I began to despise Katara, she knew we were together. She was trying to get Zuko to cheat on me, I thought she was a good person.

Later that day we decided to train Aang, while Toph and Katara were fighting, Sokka, me and Zuko were going to sneak up on Aang. "Arugh! Sneak attack!" Sokka yelled as he ran up getting caught.

"Sokka sneaks attacks don't work if you say it out loud." Aang said, before Zuko actually snuck up behind him and put his broadswords around his neck.

He gasped in shock, but I had my eye on someone I needed to teach a lesson to. As Toph threw mud at Katara I ran up behind Katara and hit her with the pommel of my sword.

As quick as I could I hit her on the ankle and when she turned around I kneed her in the throat. Not as hard as I could but she fell to the ground and I got her in a grapple.

"Huh guys I thought you were supposed to be training me?" Aang tried to remind three angry women.

"Very well, pupil, I believe we've had enough training for today." Katara bowed after I let her go.

As she started to walk away to turned back to see me point at my eyes and then her. She rolled her eyes as Toph walked up.

"While Katara cleans up, let's go have some fun!" We all cheered.

Toph was just so likable.

"Look at all those messenger hawks, you know I've been thinking about getting one for myself. That way I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages." Sokka said, as we walked through town.

"I had a hawk once and that's not how they work." Zuko remarked with his arms folded.

"I got to say I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph grinned making me laugh and Sokka glare at both of us.

"So guys what are you going to get with our last silver piece?" Aang asked, holding it out.

"We can get more money. Right there!" Toph replied pointing at a scammer. Toph explained everything and easily won against the scammer with a huge grin across her and my face.

"Flameyoh, Toph." Aang complemented to get a hiss form Zuko and Flamey-oh.

"I won!" Toph squealed before running off with the the money and sword.

As we began to run I hung back and gave the scammer the biggest middle finger in my life with a even wider grin.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" Katara asked as we put the food we just bought down as she was stirring something.

"Toph got us money. She scammed one of those guys in town and moved the shells around all sneaky like." Aang tried to explain as he sat down eating something.

"She used earth bending to win the game. Classic." Sokka sighed, I could tell Zuko was avoiding Katara as much as possible.

"Ah, so she cheated." She put a hand on her waist making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph asked as she laid down.

"Yeah Katara, weren't you the one who stole from Pirates and said 'unless it's from pirates.'" I remarked as I sat next to Zuko.

Her eyes widened before huffing. "I'm just saying, this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." She continued trying to ignore me laying on Zuko's lap.

"Why? Because it's fun, and you hate fun." Toph scoffed after she bit into a apple.

"I don't hate fun! See, fun." She said putting Momo on her head and pointing at him.

"For a baby." I scoffed making Zuko snicker.

She narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her eyebrows at me, I gave her the eyes to come at me.

"Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." Aang said trying to keep the peace but we and Toph weren't done.

—————

"Guys I think these scams have gone to far. If you keep doing them something bad is going to happen." Katara tried to warm us as we came back one day.

The past few days we did a lot, I even fainted in front of a handsome looking man and made him feel bad so he gave me money. "I have a starving family and a two year old brother and sister who go to bed with empty stomachs." I whispered in his ear in the most cute helpless voice I could come up with.

He widened his dark brown eyes at me and gave me all he got. I stumbled away leaning on the wall making him carry me to a hut I didn't even know. It worked out in the end though.

"Could you for once stop being such a sour puss and just light up?" Toph asked as we lazed around.

"Oh I'm sorry you think I should be more like you? Like some wild child?!" Katara mocked.

"Yeah maybe, at least then you wouldn't be such a ugh, and disrespecting everyone!" I yelled at her as I stood up.

"Disrespectful?! Me?!" She gasped, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you heard me! You have done nothing but disrespect me and Zuko's personal lives ever since we joined!" I snarled as I pointed at her.

She put her hands on her hip and gasped. "Oh I see what this is about. And now your just trying to get back at me." She explained like she knew everything, making me annoyed even more. "So it's me. You act like Zuko is your pet!" She shouted making my jaw drop.

"Hey we're all friends here." Aang tried to settle us.

"Keep out if this, Aang. Zuko, does Mia treat you like a pet?!" Katara asked with anger, to get a stunned Zuko.

"Leave him out of this! This is between me and you. I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets Zuko for life!" I ordered. Little did I know how ridiculous this was later in life.

"Fine!" She bickered.

"Wait, what?!" Aang asked, looking at two angry girls who wanted nothing better than to beat each other senseless.

We walked down to a cliff side, side by side but far apart. "Mia, stop this! It's ridiculous!" Zuko tried to convince me as Aang tried to convince Katara.

I ignored him and faced Katara. He didn't understand that Katara wouldn't quit until she learned not to mess with me.

"You ready?" She harshly asked.

"Katara, please." Aang shivered his teeth.

"Sure you don't need to splash around first?!" I bickered back.

"It's on!" She hissed before I ran at her with my sword drawn, her with a water whip.

And right when we were about to clash… "Enough!" Zuko yelled, blocking my sword with his and grabbing Katara's arm with his hand. "Katara, stop it! I don't like you!" He yelled at her, making her pout. "Mia, you need to stop it too! you are acting like I'm property!"

I stood there stunned about what he just said, I didn't realize it but I dropped my sword and left my mouth open.

"I'm done!" He growled before slowly walking away.

"Zuko." I cried after him but he kept walking, did he just break up with me? I wanted to chase him but I knew when he was mad you didn't want to get in the way. But I didn't know if that was it, if he just ended it between us. "Damn it!" I yelled in the air. "This is all your fault!" I growled as I pointed at Katara, she smiled like she just won. I immediately had to wipe that smile off her face and threw the hilt of a knife at her.

—————

Later at camp Zuko wasn't there and when he was he ignored me and Katara. It was the worst when I tried to reach out to him and he just walked by like I wasn't there.

I began to lose it, I couldn't have just mess it up. Everything was always so simple before, now I couldn't tell if he liked me anymore.

Katara took out her anger on Toph, and of course Toph fought back but at the moment I could careless. I was panicking if Zuko has rejected me forever.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some see you guys later." Sokka said getting up knocking me out of despair.

"I'm going with you." I said walking next to him, I needed to get out of there.

I looked back at Zuko who looked the other way with a huff, it made me sigh and hide behind my hands.

"Guy trouble?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I don't get it. I was just trying to keep Katara in line and Zuko says I treat him like a pet! Your sister can be frustrating." I sighed as we walked to the town.

"I know, and she was probably out of line. But he's right, you are kinda treating him like that." Sokka said, making me glare at him. "I'm just saying," he put his hands up with a shrug. "You did fight over him, and you are overly protective."

"Ph, who's talking, you're protective." I defended.

"Yeah and Suki doesn't like that, I had to learn to let it go. You should too." He finished, making my mind stop and reboot.

Maybe he was right, maybe I was being overly protective. Maybe I did have to give Zuko a break.

When we went into town I got something to drink while he got a hawk. "Hawky, welcome to team Avatar, my names Sokka and I am your new owner, and as such to warn you that there's already a lemur in our group so I don't want to see any fighting." He said to the hawk listening to every word. "Good little messenger hawk, who's got pretty feathers." Sokka said, in a little whisper at him as he rubbed his feathers.

As we walked by we saw the the poster of Toph- The Runaway. "You're right hawky this is bad."

"Toph, when we were in town, we found something that your not going to like." Sokka said, showing the poster to Toph.

"Well, it sounds like a sheet of paper but I guess your referring to what's on the sheet of paper." She replied as she sat on a rock.

"It's a wanted poster, of you! They've nicknamed you the Runaway." He continued.

"A wanted poster! That's so great! The Runaway, I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?!"

We both looked at it and shrugged. "Well, yeah actually it does look pretty good. But, Toph, your missing the point. Maybe Katara was right, these scams are drawing to much attention to us." Sokka tried to convince her.

"Don't be such a worry wort like your sister. Think of it this way; now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan." Toph said, completely working on him.

"Well, that is true, I had this idea of making armor for Appa." Appa groaned as he heard that.

"Here's a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation. You know what, make it an atlas." She put a bag of money in his hands and patted him on the back.

"I do like expensive atlases." He smiled.

"Of course you do. And that's why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret." She quickly snatched the poster from him before we walked away.

"Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird." Katara sighed.

"Not just a bird, a messenger bird. Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran Gran." He grinned as hawky stood on his shoulder.

"Wow how does it work?" Aang asked.

"Mm-huh I never actually thought about that." Sokka replied before we all looked at Zuko.

"What don't look at me, I only had the bird for two days." He harshly stated, folding his arms.

"Hawky, Gran Gran, South Pole." Sokka orders to get Hawky to shrug and shake his head. "I think he gets it." Sokka shrugged before Momo decided he had a new nemesis, the two began to fight around Sokka's head. "Hawky make nice! Bad hawky!" Sokka tried to stop the bird fighting going on around his head.

—————

"We'll look who decided to join us. Where have you two been? Off scamming again?" Katara asked as me and Toph put our stuff down from town.

"Yes, we were." She bluntly replied.

"And I suppose you don't think what your doing is dangerous at all?" Katara asked, with an annoyed tone.

"No I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well then, what's this?!" She then pulled out the poster of the Runaway.

"I don't know! I mean seriously what's with you people, I'm blind!" Toph yelled as she ran her hand around her eyes.

"It's a wanted poster of you! The Runaway, is that what your called now?! Are you proud of this?!" She asked sounding like my mom when ever I did something she considered bad.

"Where did you get that?!" Toph quickly asked.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is-" she tried to continue.

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!" Toph yelled stomping on the earth.

"Your stuff was messy and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it." Katara waved her arms around not looking at us.

"I don't even need to be a earth bender to know that's a lie Katara." I stated with a scoff and my hands on my waist.

"Fine! It's a lie! But you two have been so out of control lately I knew something was up." She pointed at both of us making me click.

"Me?!" I scoffed.

"Here we go." Toph sighed crossing her arms.

"You're so annoying!" Katara pouted as she looked to the side.

"I'm annoying?! You're the annoying one!" I barked as I pointed at her.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Katara yelled at me and Toph as we were walking away.

"Oh really mom? Or what are you going to do? Send us to our rooms?" Toph mocked.

"I wish I could." Katara rose her head high and mighty.

"We'll you can't! Because your not Mia's mom, your not my mom, and your not their mom!" Toph replied pointing at Aang, Sokka and Zuko.

"I never said I was!" Katara defended.

"No but you suddenly act like it. You think it's your job to boss everyone around but it's not! Your just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do what ever I want!" Toph yelled in the air.

"I don't act that way. Sokka do I act motherly?!" She suddenly asked harshly.

"Hey, I'm staying out of this one." He shrugged putting his arms up.

"What do you think, Aang, do I act like a Mom?!" She asked again.

"We'll I-"

"Huh-" him and Zuko muttered.

"Stop rubbing your eyes and speak clearly when you talk! And Zuko sit up straight and look at me!" She corrected them proving Toph's point.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"I can't be around you right now!" Toph harshly sighed.

"Well, I can't be around you!" Katara yelled back as we all stomped into our different places.

When Katara and Toph left to pull a scam after they got soft around each other it was just me and the others. Not Katara. Zuko was sitting on the cliff side when I sat beside him. As soon as he saw who it was he looked the other way.

"Zuko?" I asked, only to get nothing. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I was the one out of line and I'm sorry if I got you mad, I was being an idiot… I realized I never actually told you this but I love you and I always will. I'll try to do better and be less protective. That is if you'll have me back." I looked over to his gold eyes that were looking at my hand that was leaning of the rock.

He gently grabbed it and placed it on his. "Of course I will, because I never left you." He softly said before reaching in and our lips connected. "But don't ever do that again." He said, breaking the kiss as I gave him a skittish smile.

"Hey we're going into town to check out if everything all right. You two should come." Sokka said as he walked up. "You two behave, Appa's in charge." Hs said to hawky and Momo, who acted like they didn't know what he was talking about.

——————

"Where do you think they might be?" Sokka asked as we walked through an empty town.

"Where do you think anyone is?" Aang asked.

"Something's not right here." Zuko stated as I started to walk in the town center. "Mia, watch out!" Zuko yelled as he tackled me.

Soon enough a blast hit right where I used to stand. "Thanks." I smiled as he got off me.

"Don't thank me yet." He replied, dragging me behind cover.

"It's sparky sparky boom man!" Aang grunted, looking over the waterfall were we hidden behind to get him to burst again.

"You know I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit. This guy is to good, he shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka gasped, pointing at his head as he shot another blast.

"Mia, do what you did the other night!" Zuko ordered.

"That sounds dirty." I smirked.

"I'm serious!!" Zuko yelled, making me back off.

"I don't have a clear shot. He'll blast me if I stick my head out." I explained with my hands up.

"He does have a weakness, we need to use it." He growled back.

"We should split up, he can't chase us all." Aang said before we did just that.

As I ran down a street I looked back to see him running after me. "Oh God, he's following me." I sighed, before running even faster. He must have a thing against me because I did that whole thing to his third eye.

When I turned a corner I hid behind a few boxes, I just needed to get close. He slowed down when he didn't see me running away, he looked up at the roofs and the windows before turning his head the other way.

It was my time to strike, only when I tried he immediately turned and grabbed my throat. I held my sword and knife tight in my hands and he lifted me off my feet. I tried to lift myself off his arms as my neck was being tightly squeezed.

I tried to kick at him but they were too weak to have any effect. He squeezed more and I chocked for air unable to breath.

He was about to blast me away when Zuko began to run down the street. He turned and loosened his grip as he got ready to shoot at Zuko.

It was enough for me to kick and push combustion man to the side, he badly missed Zuko, while Zuko didn't hesitate to draw his broad sword.

Combustion man didn't know which one of us to fight more and turned to Zuko his real target. It was the mistake he made and I threw the hilt of my knife at his third eye. He stepped back stunned.

"Let's get out of here!" I warned, grabbing Zuko's hand.

We joined up with the rest of the Gaang as quick as we could. "Hey I got it! The perfect name for that guy, Combustion Man!" Sokka said as we kept running.

"Good job, Sokka, now let's get out of here before Combustion Man catches us." Toph said, using the name.

"See it fits so well." Sokka smiled.

We moved our camp sight, it was night time when we landed. "I'm exhausted, Hawky how about you buddy? Yeah you're such a lazy little bird." Sokka yawned before walking off with his new pet.

I looked back at the Water Tribe girl and I couldn't help but feel bad. Katara was a good person and I was being a dick. "Katara, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I tried to apologize with my hands folded looking at the ground.

"Oh." She stated, sounding a little stunned.

"I was being a jerk, I hope we're still friends." I said looking back up at her.

"Of course we are, and I'm sorry too. I was out of line." She smiled, making me feel relieved. "Now come here and give me a hug." She hold out her arms and I leaned in for a soft warm hug.

I went to sleep in peace, knowing Katara won't kill me that night or any night.


	21. Chapter 21: The Puppetmaster

"Suddenly they heard something down the hall in the dark. Whoooo. It came into the torch light... and they knew the blade of Wing Fun was haunted! Ahhhauugh!" Sokka screamed like it was a song as he unsheathed his sword.

I hadn't told a story, my mind was to caught up in what was coming.

"I think I like the man with the sword for a hand better." Aang commented, not pleased at all.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph scoffed as she laid back down.

"No wait, I've got one, and this is a true southern water tribe story." Katara looked around to get reactions.

"Is this one of those a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to stories?" Sokka asked, not enthused.

"No, it happened to mom." Sokka then popped his eye wide and listened. "One winter, when mom was a girl a snow storm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later mom realized she hadn't seen Nene since the storm. She and some others went to go check on Nene's family, when they got there no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fire place. While the men went out to search mom stayed in the house. When she was alone she heard a voice. 'It's so cold, and I can't get warm.' Mom turned to see Nene standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen, mom ran outside for help but when everyone came back Nene was gone." She looked around to see scared faces and on the edge. (Except Zuko, who just looked interested.)

"Where she go?" Sokka asked popping out from under a tree root.

"No one knows, Nene's house stands empty to this day but sometimes people see smoke coming from the chimney like little Mene is still trying to get warm."

"Wait guys did you hear that?" Toph asked making all of us cling together even Zuko, as she put a hand on the ground.

"I heard people under the mountain, and they're screaming." She added making everyone think she was joking, but I knew and it gave me a eerie feeling again.

My mind would always trail off on what would happen if Hama found out if Zuko was a fire bender. She never got fire benders on her hands, let alone the Prince.

"Nice try." Sokka remarked with a scoff.

"No I'm serious, I hear something." She replied with her eyes wide.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." Katara tried to reassure more to herself.

"It just stopped." Toph stated with a confused tone.

"Alright, now I'm getting scared." Aang said, we were still hugging each other.

"Hello children." We all screamed and ran to each other to turn and see it was Hama.

The creepiest woman alive, well next to Azula that is. I still can't believe she mind controlled me like Manchurian Candidate.

"Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama, you children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourself at night. I have an inn near by why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds." She suggested in a warm friendly old lady voice, but I knew better.

"Yes please." Sokka squealed.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." Katara complimented as we sat at her table. I tried not to look at Hama with suspicious eyes, but I couldn't help but think of what she does. What she could do to Zuko, I couldn't let her know.

"Aren't you sweet? You know you should be careful, people have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." She casually stated as she sipped on her tea.

"What do you mean disappearing?" Zuko asked, with a concern for this town.

"When the moon turns full people walk in and they don't come out. Who wants more tea?" She asked after scaring everyone there, even I was on edge.

But mainly because I knew who was really doing it. The worst part was I couldn't do anything, I would be powerless. "Don't worry you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good nights rest."

——————

That night when I laid in my bed, every little sound made me wide awake. Every little creak could mean Hama walking down the hallway to Zuko's room.

I heard the wind blow out of my open window, it wasn't a full moon, it was a little comfort. Down the hallway I was sure I heard foot steps. I quickly jumped off my bed and slide the door open desperately looking down the hallway with wide awake eyes.

As I held my breath I saw that there was no one. I sighed and held my face, I was going to do this all night, it would be best to be with Zuko.

I slowly but carefully walked to his room that was at the end of the dark hallway. I slid the door open as quietly as I could, I looked around for his bed in the medium sized room.

I then saw him laying there with his eyes closed, I sighed, seeing he was untouched. I sat beside his bed with my sword at hand, putting my haed against the sofa.

"Mia?" He asked in a tired voice, I looked up to see him with one eye open and lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Go to sleep." I forced a smile, still holding the hilt of my sword.

"What are you doing in here?" He squinted.

"You don't need to worry." I whispered looking down at the wood floor.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, softly petting my hair.

"Yeah." I sighed under my breath.

"Why?" His voice still sounded raw in a whisper.

"It's a feeling." I shrugged trying not to talk about it.

"You can tell me." He tightly smiled as I looked back up at him. I then saw his hair was messy but still beautiful, he was shirtless and looked tired.

"Just go to sleep." I looked at the door as I heard a crack.

"Afraid Katara will come in the middle of the night and steal me?" He smirked, I slightly chuckled shaking my head.

"It's not that." I sighed.

"Than why are you holding that sword like your waiting for something?" He asked, with a dead serious tone.

I sighed, there was no fooling this gorgeous cunning boy.

"It's this place. It just isn't right." I stated trying not to mention Hama.

"I feel it too, there's something off here. I'm sure we'll find out in the morning. But right now you need to sleep." He put his hand through my hair as I looked up at his gold eyes gleaming from the moonlight.

"Okay." I looked to the side, not moving. I wasn't going to, I couldn't trust Hama.

"Mia? You plan on sleeping there all night?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised, I was usually the one correcting him.

"Yeah." I groaned at the thought of being sore the next day.

"If your gonna sleep here than sleep on the bed." He said, moving to the other side. I slowly stood up and looked at the bed, at this point I was dizzy from staying up too late.

"Just lay down." He patted the bed as he sunk in the pillows.

I slowly crawled in the bed not letting go of my sword and closed my eyes. Only to open them to hear a creak in the room.

It was Zuko leaning over and grabbing the sheath of my sword. I grabbed it back as soon as it slipped from my fingers.

"You can't sleep like that." He grinned like I was being ridiculous, but he didn't know the half of it.

He let go and put a hand on my shoulder and the other in my hair, leaning over and kissed my cheek, making them turn hard pink. "Just do it for me." He whispered in my ear, feeling the heat made my spin tingle.

I stiffly let the hilt go, but just in reach. He tightly smiled at me, 'okay now I'm glad I did that.' I thought as I stared at him showing a little happiness.

He closed his eyes as he put a warm hand around my waist and leaned back in the pillows. At first I didn't want to close my eyes, but in Zuko's arms I felt safe. As softly as I could I touched his dark brown hair. He slowly put his face to mine putting the hand on my waist to my cheek.

I watched as he gently put his lips to mine, suddenly I didn't hear the creaking in the hallway, or the wind outside, just my heartbeat raising.

He pulled away and smiled before putting his head to my neck. I found my eyes closed before long, sending me to sleep.

———————

The next morning we went shopping, and of course Katara and Hama hit it off. "You won't have any ash bananas till next week?!" A costumer asked an owner as we walked by.

"Well, I have to send the boy to Han Wa Island to get them and it's a two day trip." The owner answered with a suspicious tone.

"Oh right, tomorrow's the full moon."

"Exactly, I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods." Those people were getting used to Hama's work, I knew staying as far way from Hama much as possibly was the key.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons this just reeks of Spirit world shanagins." Sokka stated as we walked through the streets.

"I bet if we take a little walk around town we'll find what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad." Aang said, as we all looked around.

"And then you can sow up the total mystery lickity split, Avatar style." Sokka said, putting an arm around Aang.

"Helping people that's what we do." Aang stated with a content smile.

"Why don't you all take those things back to the inn, I just have to run a few more errands. I'll be back in a little while." Hama said as we all walked closer to her and Katara.

"This is a mysterious town you have here," Sokka fished.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." Hama remarked with a suspicious grin.

———————

"That Hama seems a little strange, like she knows something. Or she's hiding something." Sokka thought out loud as we got back to the inn.

"I agreed, there's more to her." Zuko said, with a hand on his chin.

"That's ridiculous, she's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran Gran." Katara said as she unpacked the groceries.

"But what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious children?'" Sokka asked as he began to look around.

"Ge I don't know, maybe because she found six strange kids camping in the woods at night. Isn't that a little mysterious?" Katara replied with an annoyed tone.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Sokka said before him and Zuko walked up stairs.

"Sokka! Zuko! What are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house." Katara whisper shouted as we walked up the dark narrow stairs.

"It will be fine." Sokka reassured before we moved closer in.

As we walked through the up stairs Katara kept nagging us, I felt like we were in goonies and Katara was the kid who always ate.

"Come on." Sokka said as he tried to get a closed door open. When he pulled it open puppets fell out and made us all jump.

"Oh okay, that's pretty creepy." Aang stated as Katara shoved them back in. Zuko just kept on moving.

"So she's got a hobby, there's nothing weird about that. Sokka you've looked enough, Hama will be back soon!" Katara demanded.

"Just an ordinary puppet loving inn keeper huh? Than why does she have a lock for up here?" Sokka asked, trying to open it.

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." Katara annoyingly replied, she did not get it.

"We'll see. It's empty except for a little chest." Sokka said as he looked in the key hole.

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph smiled.

"Step back." Zuko warned as he bashed in the door with his shoulder.

"Zuko, what are you doing?! You're breaking into a private room." Katara gasped.

"I don't trust her, Katara, she's hiding something." He replied as we all began to walk in, and indeed he was right.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Aang added to the already creepy room.

"Maybe there's a key here somewhere." Sokka asked, looking around.

"Oh hand it over." Toph reached over and grabbed it.

"Come on, come on!" Sokka said not able to keep in his excitement.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Toph replied as she changed the metal to fit in the key hole.

"Guys, I don't know about this."

"This is crazy, I'm leaving!" Katara and Aang warned.

"Suit yourself,"

"Do it, Toph." Sokka and Zuko said finishing each other's sentences, before she unlocked it, making everyone there run up and try to look in, except Toph.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama said, from the doorway making all of us scream in fear from her coming out of nowhere, while I hated to even hear her voice.

She slowly walked up and pulled out a Water Tribe comb. "An old comb?!" Sokka sighed.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe."

Hama explained everything and got dinner ready, though I wasn't looking forward to it. "I'd stay clear of the sea prunes." Aang whispered over to Toph.

"I thought they were ocean com quads." Toph responded with a frown.

"Close enough."

"Who wants five flavor soup?" Hama asked before water bending it into our bowls. I didn't even want to eat what she bends.

"You're a water bender! I've never met another water bender from our tribe!" Katara gasped enthusiastically, falling for her old lady act.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out." She replied not looking at any of us.

Zuko asked her every question only her secret would be the answer to, and when she answered how she was held she said no more. "I'm sorry It's too painful to talk about anymore."

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid." Katara said comforting her with a hug.

"Oh you poor thing."

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. You're a hero."

I narrowed my eyes, she was anything but that.

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Water Bender. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern traditions when I'm gone."

"Yes! Yes of course! To learn about my heritage it would mean everything to me." Katara replied with too much excitement.

"I can't believe you've lived like this your whole life." Zuko stated, sounding sorry for her.

"It isn't all that bad." She shrugged.

"My father should be helping my people not putting people in jail just for being another type of bender." He sighed making me tense, he might have just spilt his identity to the worst person in this world.

"You sound like you know the Fire Lord?" Hama asked, with a raised eyebrow making me hide a gasp.

"Yeah, Zuko here is the Prince of the Fire Na—!"

"Aang! you mind passing the stuff!" I yelled nervously trying to drown Aang out.

He passed it with a unsure manner and I grabbed it with shaking hands.

She couldn't know who he was.

I looked over to see her glaring at me, like she knew I knew. I was slipping.

———————

The next day we went out to try and figure out what was happening in the town. It was night fall when we were about to head out to old man Ding's place. As we walked we heard foots steps coming up, we all turned to see it was Hama alone.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked with a smile.

"Oh she's back taking a walk. Zuko, I need you to help me with something. It requires a fire bender's touch." She smiled making me freeze, She was up to something.

"Sure." He replied without question.

My eyes widen as he and her began to walk away, was she about to kidnap him? Without thought I grabbed his arm. I was about to warn him but he wouldn't listen and I would look ridiculous.

"Can I come?" I awkwardly asked, stiffly moving my eyes to Hama, who was glaring at me.

She slowly shook her head, she clearly didn't want me to come.

Each step back to her inn was torture, I never knew when she could turn around to blood bend us. She quickly opened the door to the inn and waited for us to step in. I had my hand ready at any time to draw my sword. Aa we stepped in she slammed the door behind us and walked in front going down to the basement.

My heart was racing, I had no doubt what this was about to lead to. She walked to the center of the basement before turning to us.

Zuko looked over to me with suspicious eyes, I think he finally got that this was the place for the crime scene to her.

"Are you Prince of the Fire Nation?" She asked with narrowed eyes, staring at him.

"What is this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Are you?" She asked again, the worst part of this was I didn't know how to stop it.

"Yes." Zuko stated before she somehow formed a water whip and shot it at the door to close it. It ran back to her as Zuko and I drew swords.

"Hama, stop! We're on the same side?!" Zuko yelled as she threw another water whip.

"You will never be on our side! And you will die for protecting this wretch!" She growled as I ran up only to block a water whip.

"Stop it now, Hama!" Zuko ordered before running closer. She threw up a wall of water and sent it at him, having no bending he couldn't block it.

I stood straight again and swung at her back, she quickly threw a water whip behind herself knocking me down. I used my sword to get back up and ran right back at her, I had to take her out before the moon came out and luckily I couldn't see outside with a tiny window.

She was laying a water whip on Zuko were I almost got close enough to strike, only to get ice knives pointed at me.

"Mia, go get help!" Zuko ordered, but I couldn't do that and leave him alone. I ignored it and kept at Hama.

I thrust my blade at her side as Zuko swung at her arms, she completely blocked both by used water to grab me and Zuko by the necks and throwing us to each side of the room.

I growled at her before lunged straight at her, Zuko had the same idea.

Only as we did we were stopped in mid air. I tried to move my arms but I got no response, my eyes widened as I looked out the tiny window to see it was now nighttime.

She manically laughed at me before throwing me to the end of the room like a rag doll. I looked up to see she was still holding Zuko up as he tried his best to get free.

"What is this?!" He demanded to know as she was still laughing.

"No…!" I rose to my feet before she blood bended me again. She pushed me against the wall so I could see Zuko perfectly.

I began to watch as Zuko screamed in horror of the pain in him, twisting and controlling him. His chest moved up and down before his arms moved in an awkward position. Each move she made he yelled from the pain.

I couldn't scream for help, I wanted to beg her to stop, but I knew she wouldn't, and I knew no one would hear me, I was powerless.

She twisted his spin and his rib cage leaned upward making him yell unlike before, it was becoming more and more painful. I tried to get free, only to feel her tighten her grasp on me.

"What you see here, I found in that wretched Fire Nation prison, this is your doing! You made your own demise!" She explained with a hiss.

"I wasn't even alive then! Stop this now, Hama!" Zuko yelled before crying in pain.

"So demanding, just like the spoiled prince you are!" She grinned before twisting his back to where I was sure he would break something.

I screamed at the sight, I couldn't do a thing. She looked over her shoulder at me and a wide smile grew across her old face, as she saw my cheeks completely wet with tears, struggling all I could.

"Stop!" I yelled as I couldn't contain my thoughts anymore.

She only laughed and did it more. He yelled his lungs out as his ribs were pulled on, I looked away from the sight. I was shaking in fear that she'd kill him, that she was putting him through this.

"No! Please! He can't even bend!!!" I tried to plead.

"All Fire Nation people deserve no less than what you see right now!" She replied before throwing him to the side of the room hard. "I'm going to make you wish you hadn't been born." She growled at him as she walked closer.

"There's nothing you can do to me that can make me wish that." He replied with a tired beaten up voice, I chocked on a sob before trying to clear my vision.

As I did I saw she was looking at me, "Oh I think there is." She smirked before lifting me and pulling at my arm sockets.

"No! Not her!" Zuko begged as she bended us both.

I fixed my eyes on Zuko, he was just as afraid as me, but I could see he wasn't afraid for himself, and deep down neither was I. All that was in my head was hoping she wouldn't kill him, hoping that what little good in her if there was any, kept him alive.

Maybe Zuko wasn't meant to be here, maybe Zuko was there in the Capital for a reason, maybe it's because he might die here.

I tried my best to not think like that but it's harder than you think when the person you love is being blood bended before your eyes.

As I chocked from tears I realized I was right above my sword, I felt a pull on me before I felt completely loose. With all my strength I jumped down and grabbed it as quickly as possible and was about to strike right at her when I got lifted off my feet.

I felt the sword stay in my fingers holding the blade still as my arm was being moved closer to Zuko.

"No!" I gasped as I realized what she was about to do, she only laughed and kept moving me closer.

"No, no, no!" I repeated as it only got closer, I looked up at Zuko who tried his best not to look afraid— we both knew this wasn't going to end well.

I tightened my fingers around the hilt hoping to gain control somehow before the tip of the blade reached his gut. It stopped making me gasp before she sent it straight through.

Zuko exhaled before the blade hit the ground along with him.

I found myself speechless as I saw him bleeding out on the floor, the worst part wasn't that it was my sword that had just gave him the cut that would kill him, it was that this was a picture of a man dying.

She twisted my back making me scream before I looked down to see Zuko reached out to me. "Stop." He tried to say as he was gasping for air.

I looked down at him, he still looked good even when he was about to die, he looked horrified at the sight of my pain, I tried to smile at him if this was it, I didn't want him to remember me like this. If this was the end I was just glad I got to meet him and spent time with him.

A few mouths ago I wouldn't thought he could be real in a dream, but I knew this was more than a dream. I was glad I was there for him, I was glad he actually liked me, glad to have been his.

As my feet touched the ground I ran to his side, he tried to smile as I tightly held his bloody hand. He stroked my check from tears leaving blood.

"Aw." Hama mocked— then I remembered who did all this to him. I looked up as I could hear him grasping for air.

"You have no soul, Hama!" I snarled, my eyes were sore and red from crying.

Just then the door burst open to reveal the Gaang, even Katara was there.

"Hama!" Sokka hissed before Toph threw a boulder while Katara threw a water whip.

Toph's boulder sent Hama flying out the house and into the grassy plans just outside. They all ran after her, my only concern was Zuko.

"Mia?" He asked, still holding my hand.

"I'm here." I breathed before I felt a sharp pain.

"I love you." He grinned sending my heart to drop.

"…don't talk like that, you're not going to die. You can't!" I held his hand too tight as I began to cry once again.

"It's okay, I'm glad I met you before I did." He chocked, easing up on the hand.

"No, no." I shook my head thinking out loud.

He put his hand on my cheek—my whole body shook. "Promise me you'll make sure the war ends." He stared in my eyes, I felt so unworthy of him, like I didn't give him enough to die now. To die any time now.

I nodded my head, making him sigh. He looked at me before his grip loosened and his eyes began to zone out.

"No, no, no, Zuko please don't! Don't! Zuko!" I yelled as I shook his shoulder.

I got no reaction, his eyes were shut, that was it, he wasn't breathing and had no heart beat. I squeezed his hand before I heard them fighting outside.

I grabbed the sword she used to kill Zuko and ran out after her. I realized she had her back to me because she was bending Aang, Toph and Sokka against Katara I knew she couldn't see me coming.

As quietly and quickly as I could I ran behind her and without hesitation I stabbed the sword through her gut. She exhaled and fell to the ground as I pulled the blade out.

I put my foot on the wound making her gasp, continuing and swiftly slit her throat, before she could do a thing.

I stepped back and cleaned the blood off the sword and sheathing it. Everyone looked at me in horror, I suppose they didn't think I'd kill someone.

"Katara, I need you now!" I ordered before running back to the house.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she knelt at Zuko's side, there had to be some way she could heal him. "Mia..." she looked up at me with dread, I knew she was about to say.

"You have to bend his blood and start his heart up again!" I yelled with my arms clenched to keep them from shaking.

"I can't do that." She muttered.

"Yes, you can! do it!" I shouted making her jump, before closing her eyes and moving her hands around his heart area.

"Mia I don't know about this." She said, stopping whatever she was doing.

"It's Zuko's life or your pride!! What will it be?!" I snapped without thought.

She didn't reply and closed her eyes again moving her hands in blood bending positions. The blood on the floor move back to his body like a reverse river and Katara held her hands out high. Zuko's pale skin became life like again as Katara began to move her hands all twisting like. For someone completely new to blood bending it seemed to being going well.

As she continued a loud gasp came from Zuko.

I exhaled in relief as he sat up. I immediately knelt next to him and gently held him.

"Mia?" He asked, looking up at me.

"It's okay, you're here now!" I smiled with a sob, holding him tight.

I wouldn't let anything like this happen to him again. But for now, I was just glad he was alive.


	22. Chapter 22: The Day of Black Sun

[A/N: I know the last chapters have been lacking Azulo but there was nothing to write. You'll see in a little while.]

————Kyo POV————

Just another lonely day in my cell— I sat leaning on the bars, Azula put me back in there and never came back.

It had been about a week and she hadn't come by, I was getting restless. I kept asking myself why but I knew the real reason. When we kissed she ran off and tried to ignore me the rest of the time, no doubt it was the same thing right now.

I was pulling my hair out hoping I didn't just ruin it. At the moment I was squeezing the bars tight thinking about how afraid she looked when she pulled away.

'I shouldn't have pushed her!' I thought before my cell door squeaked open.

I immediately looked up to see Azula.

She seemed like she was in thought and she seemed rattled. I didn't say anything as she stood in front of me in my dark cell with a basket in her hands looking down at me.

"I brought you some food." She stated, placing it down.

"Thank you." I tried to smile through my nerves.

"You should thank me. I didn't have to come here." She replied, looking to the side sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't. Why did you?" I asked, opening it to see she brought me a sandwich and tea.

She didn't respond, I looked up at her to see she was looking to the side but wasn't blushing, no she was in her plotting face.

"Azula..." I reached out and gently touched her hand.

She gasped and immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I tried not to sound like I was going crazy as I now held the bars. She seemed to be shaking." I-I'm sorry." I stumbled again as my eyes widen in fear.

"Oh, stop saying that." She snapped making me jump. "It's my fault." She whispered, "I'm the fool." She continued looking at the floor. "I shouldn't be telling you this!" She rose her voice directing it more to herself.

I could tell she was mad at herself, confused but mostly annoyed at herself for liking me. She looked up at me with a squint, I didn't say anything I just looked in her gold eyes. They glimmered gold in the little light that was in this room, seeming troubled.

"Kyo, I'm not for you. And you're definitely not for me. So this has to end right here, right now." She whispered trying to sound aggressive but I couldn't bear to here her voice breaking with every word.

"Azula, it's okay to feel this way." I said, making her close her eyes and face down.

"No, no, you don't understand, if my father finds out he'll never look at me the same. He'll think of me as weak." She crouched in tears, holding her face.

If I could I would have gave her a hug but these bars were definitely in the way. I knew this was messing with her whole life but this was no way to live. "Then we'll hide it, he'll never find out." I tried to convince her, as she was biting her lip trying not to cry.

"No, no, no. He'll find out. I know he will." She looked back at me, swiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"I love you. Don't do this."

She crouched again as she heard this and looked away, letting out the tears one more time before putting on her brave face and getting up.

"Goodbye Kyo." She looked back at me as she put a hand on the door.

I wanted to run after her, I wanted to shout for her to come back but I knew none of it would work.

She quickly opened the door and closed it just as fast leaving me alone again.

I let out air as I leaned my head against the bars, the fear that, that could actually be it was sinking in. I then smelt the tea she gave me and reached over for it.

I need tea right now.

As soon as I took the pot out I saw a silver object shine. I grabbed it and saw that it was a key. And not just any key. I gasped at the thought of Azula letting me go.

——Mia POV——

After what happened with Hama, Zuko spent the time Aang was freaking out to heal. He was doing better yet I still worried about him specially since the invasion force just showed up. "Are you sure you're up to this?" I asked Zuko, the fleet had arrived at the docks Toph made.

"Mia, I'll be fine." He smiled back, gently touching my hair.

I sighed, he wasn't fully healed and he still groaned in pain every now and then. And you can't blame me for being so protective, he literally died!

"Hi, Katara." Huru waved to Katara with his weird mustache.

"Huru, it's so good to see you." Katara exclaimed, running up and hugging him.

"Toph, Zuko, Mia, this is Huru. When we met him his town was controlled by the Fire Nation, so he had to hide his earth bending." Aang said, making me and Zuko skittishly laugh because we knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No way, is that?" Toph asked like she was getting ready to fight.

"Hippo happy to see blind bandit." Hippo expressed as he lifted Toph.

"Yeah, I missed a lot. I don't know who any of these people." Zuko whispered over to me.

"Be glad, because if they did they'd all want to kill us." I smirked with a hand on my hip, making him scratch the back of his head and embarrassedly try to laugh it off.

"Yeah."

———Kyo POV———

I put the key in my man bun not long after my cell door opened and the guard came in with food. He looked down at the food and glared back at me before smashing the plate on the ground along with the tea and other food. "Earth Kingdom, trash." He growled, I grinned at him. He was going to get it later. This whole place was going to get it.

——Mia POV——

When it came round to explaining the invasion plan Sokka was way too nervous. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Hakoda said before Sokka completely messed it up.

"Let me start from the beginning. Katara and I found Aang in a iceberg now I didn't like Aang at first but I learned to love him over time. Then we went to the southern air temple where Aang used to live. And then we met the Kyoshi warriors-" Sokka said after he realized he messed up and was trying to explain everything. I couldn't help but hide a snicker as he took that deep breath and ranted like a fast paced Siri.

"Wow he meant the beginning beginning." Katara whispered.

"Which I really really hated him but he and Mia the Earth Kingdom girl who I thought was a really bad backstaber but it turns out they're good now—"

"Thank you, Sokka. It's okay, why don't you take a brake?" Hakoda said before he killed it. "When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation Capital, and this war will be over!" Everyone cheered, everyone but Sokka who now looked depressed.

After I got ready I realized that Zuko wasn't around. I found him at the beachside staring at the rising sun.

"Hey." I smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" I asked as he looked back at me.

"Mia, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm fine." Zuko smiled putting his forehead to mine looking in my eyes.

I looked down at the sand knowing I need to give him slack. "It's just when all that happened..."

"I know. It's okay." He reassured not moving away.

"I love you." I looked back at him in the eyes, he grinned before kissing my cheek.

"Do you think Aang will do it?" He asked, moving me to a side hug.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"Take out the Fire Lord." He bluntly replied, not looking at me.

"To be honest; no."

"I was thinking the same thing. I just hope he does the right thing in the end."

Not to long later we got on the ships and headed for the gates. When we got there the plan worked just fine.

"You really outdid yourself this time, son." Hakoda said as we were in the subs.

"Yeah congratulations, Sokka you managed to create a worse way of travel than flying." Toph groaned sounding like she was about to throw up.

"Helmet?" The Duke asked holding it out before Toph grabbed it and made the famous puking sound. The Machinist explained the way the sub worked making me give a long yawn.

We soon resurfaced for air, we all stood around Aang before he took off to fight Ozai. "So this is it huh?" Aang asked with a sigh at us.

"Are you ready to let the world know the Avatar is alive?" Sokka asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ready." Aang firmly replied.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt Twinkle Toes." Toph said, with a grin putting her fists together.

"Aang, what are you going to do when you face the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked, Aang seemed rattled but couldn't answer before Hakoda announced for us to get back in.

We all went back in and left Aang and Katara alone, I was hoping the whole time Katara didn't mess it up between them.

We all then went to the loading bay waiting to dock. "Everyone in position. Earth benders into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride." Hakoda ordered before Toph and the other earth benders did so. It was a long time and there was no sound. It was getting more annoying with every second, almost unbearable thinking about what would await us when that hatch opened.

I looked over to Zuko and we shot each other worried looks before I went back to sweating from the heat and all these people bunched together.

Finally it opened and we heard a battle already going on. The tanks moved out before the foot soldiers.

Next was us, I ran with my sword unsheathed looking for my first target. I saw a fire bender not to far from me, as soon as I was close enough I swung my sword to his side.

He shot a blast of fire at me, I quickly moved to the left and completely dodged it. I then kneed his gut before cutting his chest, I then moved on to the next opponent.

He shot three fire blasts at me, I jumped up and dodged the other by sliding down. I was at his feet so as I was getting back up I kicked his face. Before landing on my feet I swung my sword at his stomach. I looked back to see it completely worked.

I looked around to see we were advancing except for the battlements knocking out a lot of our support. I then ran back to where Sokka, Zuko and Katara were. "Sokka we got to take out those battlements. It's our only chance." Hakoda stated before Sokka gave off a smirk.

"I've got an idea."

His idea was to fly on Appa and take out what we could of those battlements. Katara iced in one, Sokka and I cut the guns off another. We then landed to take out the last one.

"You two take out that battlement. We got this one. Watch each other's backs." Hakoda said, referring to me and Zuko.

We followed him till he told us to burst in from the door while he snuck in the back. Zuko kicked the door down and the two soldiers turned to face us. Me and Zuko didn't hesitate to charge.

I had my sword ready before one shot a long burst of flame at me. I moved to the side and almost got to him before he kicked more fire.

I moved back but went right back and cut his side before cutting his gut. Hakoda jumped in from the window and we both turned to see the fire bender punch Zuko in the chest with fire.

He yelled in pain before me and Hakoda took the fire bender down.

"Zuko?" I asked collapsing by his side.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He groaned trying to get up. I put a hand on his shoulder, he clearly was hurt.

Hakoda and I put his arms around our shoulders taking him to Katara.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped as we got closer. She immediately began to heal him. "He'll be okay but he has to take it easy." She said, looking up at me.

While I was pullling my hair out, he was injured again.

"Katara can you look after him?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's return to the fight." He finished putting his helmet back on.

———Kyo POV———

I began to pace around my cell thinking about freedom. I could finally see my sister and the Ggang again. I looked out at my tiny window eagerly waiting for the eclipse.

Waiting for the perfect moment. For the time of the eclipse, I was going to escape no matter what.


	23. Chapter 23: The Day of Black Sun

After awhile the battle was in our favor, right then we were all around Hakoda as he thought of what to do next and the fight went on around us.

"Everything going fair and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Sokka exclaimed with a shrug.

"Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Hakoda asked as Katara looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, is that… is that Aang?" She pointed at his small figure flying up.

"What?!" Sokka asked, getting to his feet.

"It better not." Zuko growled, still holding his chest.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down." Sokka asked as he landed.

"He wasn't home. No one was, the entire city is abandoned." He explained making him gasp, and Zuko rose to his feet.

"They knew."

"It's over the Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang sighed, looking down at the ground.

"No, if there's one thing I know about my father is he does not give up commanding that easy. He'll have a secret bunker, somewhere he could go and be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his army." Zuko explained.

"If it's an under ground secret bunker we're looking for? I'm just the girl to find it." Toph added with a grin pointing at herself.

"The Machinist gave me this time device. It looks like we got about ten minutes before the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord." Sokka looked up at Aang, with confidence in his eyes.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day." Aang reassured, I sigh.

I had been thinking about this for the past hour, but my brother was somehow here. I didn't want to take the chance that he escaped on his own. And if he missed the entire show's ending he would be furious.

"Wait if they knew we were coming it could all be a trap but maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely." Katara suggested.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to lose everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda replied with a stern face.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. What ever you decide I'm with you." Sokka asked as everyone now looked at him.

"I've got to try." He answered, my mind was going to one place this whole time, to find my brother.

The Gaang didn't need me anyways, I would just be dead weight. "I know this is random but I need to find my brother. He has to be here." I piped in, I looked over to Zuko who seemed in thought.

"But we need all hands on deck here, Mia." Aang replied.

"My uncle is here too, I'll go with you." Zuko looked over to me, I could tell that wasn't a question.

"No, you're still hurt, you need to stay here and take it easy." I replied, looking at him by my side.

"Mia, you're gonna need help, whether you want to hear it or not. I'm fine, I can go with you." He tried to reassure me, but I wasn't to convinced.

"But I thought you were coming with us." Aang tried to say raising a hand.

"No, Mia's right! My uncle and her brother are in the Capital prison. We can't just leave them there. Facing the Fire Lord is your destiny, mine is to help you. I've helped you best I can, now I need to get my uncle out of prison." Zuko stated with confidence looking at Aang.

"I guess..." Aang replied lowering his head.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, still super worried.

"Mia, it will be okay." He smiled putting a hand on my cheek before walking to the defense line.

We walked through the back and went around through the houses.

"I know a short cut." Zuko stated as we began to run.

Full sped ahead we ran into a few soldiers. Zuko and I didn't hesitate to unsheathe our blades and attack before they could. When we were done with that we kept moving to the prison.

———Kyo POV———

I was jumping up and down to get a good look at the sun from my cell window. It was awhile before the sun was so close to the moon, it was just a pinch close.

I knew it was my que to brake free. I grabbed the key from my hair and easily opened the door. Next was the actual door.

"Guard!" I called ready for him to walk in.

"What?" He asked after awhile of waiting.

"I need help, I'm bleeding!" I fake cried, making him sigh and open he door.

As he began to walk in I elbowed his nose, knocking him out. I swiftly grabbed the keys and walked out.

"Hey!" A guard yelled as she saw I was out of my cell.

I backed up and began to run the other way. I had no idea where I was going— running down a lighter hallway, the guard threw a blast of fire at me.

I ran faster and moved to the side, luckily I dodged it. She shot another before I safely went around a corner. I stopped my panting so she couldn't hear me standing at the corner waiting for her. As soon as she turned I grabbed her arms and kneed her in the face, leaving her unconscious.

I ran unknowingly through the hallways before I heard a loud burst not to far away, naturally I went towards it and found that it was guards being plumed.

I cosily walked around to have a fist eight at my head, immediately I stepped back and stood ready to fight, but I tilted my head when I realized who it was. "Iroh?" I asked.

He gave off a wide smile and losing his fists. "What are you doing here, Kyo?" He asked with his awesome voice.

"I'm escaping, I presume you're doing the same." I grinned, looking at all the bodies.

"Oh well, yes," he chuckled, "I'm going to rally the white lotus. You should come with me, I could use your help. Your father was a strong member." Iroh stated making me squint. He just said my dad was white lotus. "Oh you didn't know that, of course,"

"Ha, well I can't go with you. I need to find my friends I know they're here." I said, putting a hand up, as much as Iroh was awesome I needed to find my sister.

"I understand." Iroh replied with a bow.

I immediately bowed back before we went our separate ways. 'That was quick' I told myself as I followed him down the hallway as awkward as it was he knew how to get out.

As soon as we exited the front door two guards froze before trying to shoot us. The first they thought was going to be big turned out to be little flares.

"How cute." I grinned before Iroh pushed one, while I kicked the other in the head and wait for it… went for an elbow to the face and he immediately fell to the ground.

He grinned as we stood over our victory.

"For real this time, goodbye, Iroh." I smiled as we bowed again.

"I'll see you again when the time is right." Iroh said, before walking to the gates.

———Mia POV———

We were so close to the prison I could see it, the eclipse was in full effect. As we ran we heard other foot steps running through the empty streets making us stop.

We turned behind a corner of a house and peeked over, my eyes widened as I saw it was man who didn't look like my brother but that makes sense.

"Kyo!" I yelled as Zuko nagged me to shut up before he saw who it was.

"Mia!" Kyo widely smiled as he ran towards me.

I formed the same smile as I ran towards him, we let out a laugh as we gave each other a huge hug.

"Enough of the pleasantries already let's go." He smiled as he grabbed me by the arms— making me laugh loud before signaling Zuko to follow.

"Where's my uncle?" Zuko asked.

"What's he doing here?" Kyo asked, with a smile.

"He joined at the crossroads." I whispered with a grin making him grin back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Zuko demanded like he was annoyed.

"Relax we're just talking. A brother and sister can talk right?" He asked, putting an arm around me. I felt like how we walked through school again, proud.

It had been forever since I had actually met Kyo in this world, it was refreshing.

"You didn't answer my question. Where's my uncle?" Zuko asked again, even more aggravated, I didn't know why.

"He already left. Said something about rallying the White Lotus." Kyo winked at me making me grin back we knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Where is he now?" Zuko persisted.

"Probably gone. Which is where we need to be."

Zuko lead the way to a place where they would store air ships, how he knew I didn't but I was glad he did or we would be stuck here. We all hide behind crates, by this time the eclipse was over.

"What's the plan?" Kyo asked before I peeked to see five guards standing around. One guard overhead and two fixing a air ballon.

"We have to take out the overhead guy before anyone else. Then the soldiers near by, I can get close but you two have to do the rest." I explained pulling out my knife.

"When exactly did you become Snake?" Kyo asked with a grin.

"Uh since you introduced me to the game." I joked back.

"Right, I deserved that." He silently chuckled before I ran to another chest to get a better shot at the overhead guard.

I put my arm up high enough to be able to see through but to where you could barely see it. When I got a clear shot I threw the knife at his head, it hit and he went down without a sound. I then moved to another crate to get closer to the soldiers.

I was so open, if the mechanics just moved they're heads I would be spotted.

I went up to the closest one and grabbed his mouth and dragged him down behind the crate, putting my arm around his neck and put the bone into his throat before his blood stopped cycling and he passed out.

I was about to move to the next when, "For Asaroth!" Kyo yelled as he and Zuko charged.

Did he really just quote Warcraft in front of Zuko??

And did they seriously just charge fire benders???

I pulled out my sword and ran up to one who was about to shoot Kyo. I didn't notice what the others were doing because the fire bender in front of me shot five quick shots at me.

I dodged to the left and ran behind him to be followed by fire. But as quick as it came I kicked his knee and he lost balance and stumbled back. It was enough for me to push him aside with my shoulder and put the tip of my sword at his neck when he was on the ground.

"Mia come on!" Kyo yelled, waving to me as they were already on an air ballon.

I immediately ran in, and closed the doors. Then it hit me, Zuko couldn't bend so we were going to sink.

"Zuko take us back we need to get fire!" I snapped making Kyo jump as he began to take it easy.

"Way ahead of you." Zuko replied, showing me a torch.

"When did you get that?" I asked, easing an eyebrow.

"Honestly I don't really know. " he shrugged back scratching his hair.

"So where do we go?" He asked, slightly bending the fire in the torch to fuel the ballon.

"We follow Aang." Kyo replied pointing his thumb at a cloud. We soon realized that it was Appa— it was reassuring to know we weren't going to end up in some odd place not knowing where to go.

Even if me and Kyo knew they were going to the western air temple. But now that I had Kyo and Zuko, I knew everything would be just fine.


	24. Chapter 24: Suckers

It didn't seem like a long flight to the western air temple, I had a lot of catching up to do with Kyo. "So how you doing?" I asked, with a huge smile leaning on Zuko.

"Oh, you know the usual, I was locked in prison, blah blah it's boring really." He sarcastic replies having a hand in the air with a smile.

I chuckled shaking my head, "Still you, though." I smiled.

"Sooo… you and Zuko huh?" He asked with a tease.

"You got a problem with that?" Zuko asked, making me tense, was he trying to start a fight?

"Not at all." He slowly replied with a grin leaning back.

"So what about you?"

"Oh, the same really." I shrugged, looking out at the sky.

"What do you mean? I lost my bending, that crazy assassin was after us and I almost died! No, I did die!" Zuko reminded me as I laid on his chest.

Kyo's eyes widens when he heard Zuko died. "Wow." Kyo stated, before leaning his head on his hands.

When we got to the temple the Gaang was already there. Katara ran up and immediately hugged everyone of us. "Kyo!" She gasped with a huge smile. "Where were ya'll?!" She asked looking over at Zuko.

"We got an air ship because of what was happening." I immediately replied.

The rest of the GAang went up and hugged Kyo. "We missed you, buddy."

"Thanks guys, nice to know I was missed." He replied, patting them on the back.

"We have so much to tell you!" Katara smiled holding Kyo's hand. I could tell he didn't like it and wanted to pull away.

"Yeah." He shrugged before turning to me for help.

"He's got to rest first." I smiled, grabbing him. "Where's the rooms?" I asked realizing I didn't know my way around.

"Just over there." Aang pointed.

"So Katara huh?" I teased as I shut the door behind us.

"Are you kidding? Azula." He smiled as he sat on the bed.

"Seriously?! You got with her?" I asked with a huge smile, there was no way.

"Kinda, she'd visit my cell everyday. I kissed her." He smiled folding his arms.

"What?! How?!" I squealed.

"Well, she kinda kissed me really. It was at Ember Island after she talked with Chan."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, she dragged me along. What about you? How far you get with Zuko?" He asked with a slight grin thinking about it but I could tell there was more to it.

"Steady couple. But than again I don't know what steady is." I smirked sitting against the door.

"You miss earth?" I found myself asking, he just shrugged.

"You know what I miss about earth?" I smiled as I laid down.

"What?" He asked, looking down from the bed.

"The music, the games, the movies." I rolled my hand around with a sigh.

"Oh yeah. I played Skyrim too much." He smiled shaking his head.

"I played dragon age too much." I chuckled back.

"You and Fenris, Zuko would get jealous." He teased closing his eyes with a wide smirk.

"It's so great here though." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Tell me about it. I'm not even close to getting a girlfriend back home." He chuckled.

"I know!" I agreed a little too loud.

"A bee!" I screamed as I heard it flying around in the room.

"You've killed how many people and still scared of a bee?!" He asked shaking his head.

"Actually I've killed Hama and that's it." I shrugged.

"You killed Hama?!" He gasped.

"She deserved it! Now kill this bee!" I screamed as it got closer.

"You're scared of a f*king bee?!" He asked, getting annoyed at my screaming.

"Some fears stick with you for life. Can you please kill it." I begged, giving him puppy eyes.

"Arigh!" He growled before fire bending at it but missing it.

"I tried." He shrugged laying back down.

"Come on, man!" I yelled. He sighed before shooting more fire but actually hitting it.

"You can bend?!" I asked.

"Yep," he immediately replied with his eyes closed.

"Well that sucks." I sighed thinking about how I didn't.

"What?!" He asked, getting defensive.

"I mean how come I don't have any." I replied before the door slammed open.

"Mia, are you okay?! I heard screaming!" Zuko yelled coming out of nowhere.

"I'm… fine. I was just screaming because I was scared of something." I replied, I didn't want to admit I was scared of a bee.

"Like what?!" He asked, slouching.

"A bee." Kyo grinned, popping his head up.

"What?! They can bight you and I'm allergic. I think." I started scratching my head, I might not be in this world.

"Okay." Zuko sighed slowly walking away.

"I can't believe you told him!" I yelled at Kyo, making him chuckle at himself.

———Kyo POV———

It was a few boring days at the temple, we got attacked by Combustion Man, Zuko and Aang left, blah blah blah, point being I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with them to the boiling rock. I knew Azula would be there and that wasn't a good idea to see her this soon. But then again I wanted to see her, I missed her.

That evening in the western air temple, Zuko had just made tea and was serving it to us. "No one can make tea like uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?" He asked, making everyone agree but Sokka.

"Okay, well I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'" Zuko said trying to put on an accent leaving everyone Speechless, but me and Mia had to hide a laugh.

Making everyone look at us, except Zuko who gave Mia a smile. You know I hate the guys Mia likes, but Zuko not so much.

"Well it's funnier when uncle tells it." He explained to her as he didn't move his eyes from her's and sat a little too close.

"So Kyo, what happened to you at Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked, leaning near me. Ever since we met she was trying to get with me, she did not understand that she was meant for Aang and I was meant for Azula. We were going to have futures together.

"Well I was arrested when I went to the palace." I replied sipping on tea, seeing how cuddly Zuko was getting with Mia. It's kind of eew to see my sister like that, my little sister.

"Well I'm glad you're okay now." Katara sighed as she put her head on my shoulder, I immediately froze.

It wasn't the first time she did this, but I was never going to get used to it. I then saw that Zuko and Mia were lightly kissing each other. "Ohhh! I'm tired." I yawned looking the other way. Then it hit me, as Zuko and Katara trying to get each other jealous? Whatever was going on, I didn't want any part of, so I stood up with a stretch, I figured if I was going with Sokka and Zuko I was going to have to get some sleep.

That morning when it was still dark I woke up to hear sokka trying to leave.

"Boo." I whispered, making him fall on Mia.

She groaned as she opened her eyes to realize Sokka was on top of her. They both immediately got up as they're noses almost touched, both completely panicking.

"Not up to anything huh?" Zuko asked, standing in front of Appa making him fall again. Me and Mia snickered as he got up.

"Fine you caught me; I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?" Sokka whispered as he put all his stuff back in his bag.

"I'm never happy." Zuko replied.

Making Mia go; "Okay, now that's a lie and you know it."

"Look I have to do this, the invasion plan was my idea, it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong, it was my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me." Sokka directed at all of us.

"You need to regain your honor, believe me I get it. I'm going with you." Zuko stated.

"No! I have to do this alone." Sokka quietly yelled back.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked prisons don't have bison daycares." Zuko sarcastically replied, I just let the scene play out. "We'll take my war balloon."

"Hey, we helped steal it, we should be able to come." I grinned, pointing my thumb at Mia and me.

"No!" They whisper yelled in unisons.

"Seriously? Since when did you tell me what to do?" Mia asked with a smirk and her hands on her hips.

"Alright." Sokka gritted through his teeth.

We traveled for a whole day, not a pleasant experience before getting to the boiling rock. When we got in we found disguises to blend in as guards.

"I hope these disguises work." Zuko asked as I found that Mia didn't like how much it showed. Which wasn't much.

"Yeah announce that to the whole prison, Zuko." I sarcastically replied with a grin making him sigh.

"Why don't they have shirts for girls." Mia complained, folding her arms to cover up, she was never one to wear short pants or shirts.

"I think you look good." Zuko complimented her making her turn red with an uneasy smile. I rolled my eyes, she was way too shy.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible." Sokka said, before a bunch of guards ran by the hallway.

"Guards, there's a scuffle in the yard, come on!" One said so we had to follow.

"I didn't do anything!" The big man said to a guard. Since I never caught his name I'll call him Wrax. The guard made a fire whip and threw it near him.

Zuko was about to move up and stop it but me, Mia, and Sokka stopped him. "We can't blow our cover." Sokka whispered before we watched an injustice happening to Wrax, Starlord would kill this guard.

"What did I do?" The prisoner asked.

"He wants to know what he did, isn't that cute?" The guard nagged at Zuko.

"Huh very cute, sir." Zuko hesitated.

"Unbelievably cute." I nudged with a huge smile.

"Super cute." Sokka added.

The guard threw a fire whip at him, before he defended himself and was put in the cooler for it. The guard chose Sokka and I to help him take Wrax away.

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka whispered before splitting.

When we got there, I shoved Wrax in before closing the door, to let him freeze away. "The Warden will deal with you soon." The guard snarled.

"Can you believe this guy?" He asked me and Sokka.

"Prisoners, am I right?" Sokka asked with a nudge.

"Huh tell me about it." The guard sighed.

"It sure looks cold in there." Sokka commented, looking in the cooler after awhile.

"That's why we call it the cooler. He won't be fire bending in there." The guard explained.

"It's the Warden, look alive!" He pressed as he walked up.

I immediately stood up straight best I could, but I was never the military type.

"So, Chit Sang." The Warden started 'That's his name.' I thought, but I was still going to call him Wrax.

"I hear you used fire bending to try to escape. You should know better." The warden said, with a calm tone.

"I wasn't trying to escape." He shivered in his defense.

"He's lying! I saw him with my own eyes!" The guard defended, pointing at him.

"No one has never ever escaped from here, I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself then let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering."

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko said to Sokka as we met at the sight he said to.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked, seeing it was him and Mia.

"Shh, listen we asked around the lounge. There are no water tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here." Zuko stated making Sokka's eyes grow large.

"What? Are you sure did you double check?" He asks looking over to both of them.

"Yeah, nothing." Mia shook her head.

"…No." He whispered away. "No!" He now yelled hitting the wall.

"I'm really sorry, Sokka." Zuko said.

"So we came all this way for nothing?! I failed. Again." Sokka sighed dropping to sit down.

"Huh what would uncle say?" Zuko asked himself.

"Sokka, we can't give up. There's a reason for everything, there's a reason for this." I stated outting a hand on his shoulder before I realized I sounded like Mia.

"Your right! Maybe we haven't failed after all." Sokka smiled as he looked at the yard below.

"That's the spirit." Zuko commented with a smile.

"Look! It's Suki." Sokka squealed as he radiated off love eyes.

Later Sokka went to speak to her while Mia and Zuko watched outside. I went in, it would look weird for three guards outside, even if it took three guards earlier. I didn't like it, I knew what was about to happen, and sure enough when we got out I found Mia and Zuko attacking a guard.

"Guard help! I think they're imposters. Arrest them!" She yelled as she heard Sokka and me walking away.

I looked at Mia, I didn't exactly want her to be a prisoner, what if something happens to her? But nonetheless, I grabbed her arms

"You're under arrest!" Sokka stated as he grabbed Zuko. "Don't worry I'll figure it out." Sokka whispered in their ears.

They sent Mia and Zuko to different cells, I snuck in to see if she was okay. "Hey." She said as she saw it was me.

"You okay?" I asked, closing the door.

"I'm fine, nothing happened if that's what you're wondering." She replied not looking at me, just her dark cell walls.

"But there's something else bothering you huh?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah there is. You and Azula, you can't be serious! What's your shipping name? Azulo?" She mocking with her arms folded.

"Why do you hate her so much. Back home you loved Azula. Not to mention earlier." I replied to her pouting, it was probably for a good reason though.

"Yeah, but when she goes Manchurian Candidate on you, you don't exactly want to become friends." She explained looking at the wall again.

"What?!" I asked, I had no idea what she was talking about. Not the movie, I knew the movie, but how could Azula even do that?

"Kyo, she can use me when ever she wants, I'm afraid I won't be able to help on the gondola."

After we had a meeting and Wrax got Zuko and him got in a fake fight to get in the cooler. Which you know how that went. Meanwhile I got Mia and Wrax out of there cells and went down to the meeting point. "Took you guys long enough, this here is my girl and my best buddy, there coming too." Wrax explained as we helped Zuko and Sokka slide down with the cooler.

"Fine, everybody in the cooler, let's go." Sokka ordered. Sokka began getting out clothes out of a hole.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you want to redeem-" Zuko explained making me chuckle.

"Your iTunes card." I nudged at Mia like a minion making her laugh to. We then got a death glare from Zuko, which make both of us shut up.

"Sorry." Mia muttered.

"Redeem your honor. Rescue your dad is your chance." Zuko finished.

"Your dad?" Suki asked.

"If I had just cut my losses at the Invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka rabbled as he began to walk to the cooler.

"No it's not! Look Sokka your going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko tried to say putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over again."

"Seriously, not helping."

"Yeah Zuko, you give bad pep talks." I added shaking my head with a grin.

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because your afraid you might fail."

"Hey if you two are done cuddling can we get a move on?" Wrax asked, cutting the emotional music off.

"No, I'm staying. You guys go. You've been here long enough." Sokka said to Suki.

"I'm not leaving without you Sokka." She replied.

"I'm staying too." Zuko added.

"Not me I'm out. Let's roll baby." Wrax said, before hoping in and floating away.

"Bye." I waved.

"Stop acting like Deadpool." Mia grinned, shaking her head.

"We gave up our only chance of escape. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." Sokka stated with regret already in his voice.

After the sun came up and Wrax got caught, the gondola was moving. "This is it." Sokka stated watching every movement.

"If my dad's not there we risked everything for nothing."

"We had to." Suki reassured him.

"Come on, come on." Sokka said as they began to come out. Yet it was everyone but him. "Where is he?" Sokka asked as the one last one came out. Just for the audience. "That's it? That can't be it." Sokka let out pulling his head down.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Suki said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no." He whispered.

"Hey you, get off the gondola." The guard said

Making Sokka's head pop up to see; "Dad."

I took Zuko, Suki, and Mia back to the cells while Sokka went to see his dad. I held guard while Sokka went in his cell to speak with him. After that, Sokka explained the plan to me before we left to tell Zuko.

"I just got done talking with my dad. We came up with an escape plan together." he was explaining before two guards walked up to the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" One asked.

"We were just telling this dirty low life what We think of him!" Sokka replied, pointing at Zuko.

"Well you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." The other stated with a bored attitude.

"Why?" He asked, trying not to show his concern.

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden that's why." The other replied.

"Can I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit." Sokka asked before they nodded.

"Fine, ten seconds." She answered, Sokka closed the door and threw Zuko a pillow. He held it as we it hit saying,

"Take that and this."

"That's for not redeeming your honor!" While Zuko faked groaning in pain.

"We have a new plan but it's going to take a big distraction, be at the yard in one hour." He whispered right before the guards opened the doors.

Zuko immediately threw the pillow and Sokka and I charged him and acted like this was what we were doing. "Alright that's enough." The girl said before they grabbed him and dragged him down the hallway.

"What's going on?! Where are you taking me?!" Zuko asked but got no response as they carried him away.

I later left to tell Mia. "Hey." I waved before closing the door.

"You really shouldn't be in here." She shook her head. "Is Zuko still being nagged by Mai?"

I shrugged at her question. "We're gonna do the escape plan, remember meet at the courtyard." I said before walking out. I could tell she was thinking of something else, something's really bothering her.

"Hey you!" A guard yelled as I was walking down the hallway. I immediately froze.

"Me?" I asked with a grin pointing at myself.

"Yeah, the Warden wants to see you." He replied.

"Okay." I statues trying not to show fear as I followed them.

"One of you is an imposter who thinks he could fool me. But now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble." The warden stared as we all stood in a line in the courtyard.

Wrax came out to point him out in chains, I didn't flinch a muscle, I knew how this would end. "Who is it?" He asked before Wrax pointed.

"That's him, warden, he's the imposter." He pointed at the guard putting him in the cooler before.

"What?! I am not! He's lying! He's a liar!" He defended as they dragged him away, Sokka let out breath before giving me a nervous look. I on the other hand, couldn't be better.

Sokka told me to wait in the courtyard while he went to get open the prison cells, which was really boring. Soon Sokka, Mia, Suki, and Hakoda all ran up along with all the other prisoners. "This is it, we have to start a riot." Sokka said while we all stood in a huddle.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Suki asked.

"I'll show you." Hakoda grinned before shoving a big guy.

"Hey, what did you do that for?! That hurt my feelings." He asked with a deep voice.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakoda asked not knowing what to do.

"Normally I would be but I've been leaning to control my anger." He replied scratching his head.

"This isn't working." Sokka sighed.

"Hey, you! You're lucky I didn't rat you out, but my generosity comes at a price. I know you're planing another escape attempt and I want in." Wrax stated making me grin.

"We're trying one right now. You wouldn't know how to start a riot?"

"A prison riot? please." Wrax chuckled before grabbing somebody and shouting, "Hey Riot, riot!" Almost immediately everyone began fighting or Fire bending.

"Impressive." Hakoda said as me and Mia shook our heads with smirks.

Soon Zuko ran up and huddled with us, but not before Mia put her arms around him and they kissed.

"Oh come on, it's not like you've haven't seen each other in days." I mocked, folding my arms making Mia chuckle at my big brother act.

"Good we're all here, now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas." Sokka explained.

"And how do we do that?" Zuko immediately asked.

"I'm not sure." Sokka hummed making Zuko sigh.

"I thought you thought this through."

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" Sokka defended with a screech.

"Maybe not everything but this is kind of important!" Zuko yelled back.

"Hey uh folks I think your girlfriends are taking care of it." Wrax stated before I saw Mia and Suki were gone.

I looked up to see Mia running through prisoners and jumping up on the rails to other and the other. Before we would catch up Mia and Suki were already near the Warden.

When we finally did we were all panting for breath as Mia had the Warden in tight grasp. "We've got the Warden, now let's get out of here." Suki stated as we felt like just catching our breath.

"Those are some girls." Hakoda grinned with a hint of attraction.

"Tell me about it." Sokka and Zuko sighed in unison looking at this girlfriends with grinning eyes.

"We're almost there." Suki expressed as we were almost at the gondola.

"Back off, we got the Warden!" Zuko yelled at the guards. Mia held him tight and in front of her as we began to run in.

"Let's go."

"Everyone in!" Suki ordered as we ran in the gondola. I quickly ran back and jammed the lines best I could.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka asked as I ran back with heavy fire behind me.

"I'm jamming it so they can't stop us." I replied as the doors started to close.

"Way to think ahead." Sokka complimented as the gondola began moving.

"We're on our way." Suki sighed.

We all looked out the window to see Azula fly up using fire, then using cuffs to hook on the Lines, and once again used fire bending to move. Meanwhile Ty Lee ran it. I suddenly had that pit in my stomach, I didn't really know why I was so afraid to see her again. She did after all let me go.

"Wait who is that?!" Hakoda asked.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." Zuko replied, I looked over to see Mia glaring Azula down.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said.

"Me to." Zuko added.

We all began to get on top of the gondola, I looked back to see Mia was too.

"Stay." I put a hand on her shoulder, she growled looking to the side, but we both knew it was for the best.

————Mia POV————

I really felt like fighting Azula for all the shit she did to me, but I knew it wouldn't go well if I did. So I stood there hearing everything going on. Ty Lee jumped in for a few seconds before jumping back around.

"I hate this." I growled, hearing the fight continue. Hakoda put a hand on my shoulder with a reassuring smile, it did help.

But when none of us were watching the Warden managed to get his mouth free. "Cut the line!" He yelled out the window.

I immediately ran up and punched him in the face before putting the gag back on.

————Kyo POV————

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee warned as we stopped fighting.

Azula looked over at me with a terror in her eyes. "What are they doing?!" She hissed before using Fire bending to fly down and the cuffs and zip line.

We all immediately jumped back in the cart, as quick as I could I looked out the window.

"They're cutting the line! The gondola is about to go!" Zuko yelled at Mia, who looked bummed we fought without her.

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda stated with a sigh.

As we looked out the window I saw that Azula was taking out all the guards. I gasped, there was no way, she couldn't be doing that for me.

"Am I seeing things or is Azula doing what I think she's doing?" Mia said, with her jaw dropped, even Zuko.

She took all of them down before looking up at the gondola, seeing us get away safely. I didn't know what to think of what she could be feeling, I suddenly felt bad, but I didn't know why. Azula made her choice and I was never going to change mine, I just hoped I changed her for the better. I then looked over to see Zuko giving me a suspicious look, maybe he was catching on?

We ran out as soon as the gondola landed, yet we turned to see Zuko stopped. "Well we made it out now what?" Suki asked, looking around.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked, looking back at him.

"My sister was on that island." He thought out loud.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop." Sokka replied.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." We all followed him as he ran to a hill. "There. That's our way out of here." He said pointing at a air ship.

On the way back I couldn't help but think of what Azula did for me. She literally betrayed the Fire Nation to save me, first she let me go, then she attacks her own people. I never would have thought I would change her, but maybe, just maybe I could. Maybe I could change her fate. Maybe I could keep her from becoming insane.


	25. Chapter 25: Changing

I couldn't sleep one bit, I stayed up all night, just thinking of Azula. If I could change her. How I would do it. An idea grew in my head, one I knew if I messed up, my life would be over.

It was extremely quiet and peaceful, till everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Sorry, I had to pull it.

"Everybody wake up! The Fire Nation is here!" I yelled, rising to my feet, everyone wincing from the light.

"How did they find us?!" Katara asked, in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter! We need to move!" I snapped at Katara, I don't know what came over me but the fact that she still came after us was beginning to settle.

Maybe what had happened at the Boiling Rock meant nothing, Maybe I hadn't changed her. All I knew then for certain, was I had to face her. No more running.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, shouting so she could hear.

"I came to talk! I don't want to hurt any of you, just give me the Avatar." Her words didn't seem so violent as usual, or at this point her eyes didn't seem mad.

"No! You need to stop this, Azula! Please." I pleaded back, clenching my fists, I could never win against Azula, I didn't want to.

"Kyo?" Even from where I stood I could see her eyes, in disbelief. Like she thought I would go along with her.

"Just give it up!"

"Don't make me do something I don't want to." Princess spat out.

"I know. But you don't have to listen to anyone's orders anymore. Come with us." All I could do was hope she was convinced, or at least a spark.

"I can't!" Azula grasping the rails of the airship, showing what seemed like rage on her face.

"Yes you can, Princess, I don't have anything that will convince you but myself." I spread my arms out, desperately wanting her to throw it all away.

"…attack!" She paused, clinging on the rails even harder, trying to hide her emotions, though it was easy to see them.

I know you would get pretty pissed off if I didn't describe the fight, but it wasn't the fighting that made it difficult.

The whole time Azula hesitated to hit me, and instead went for Zuko. I couldn't either. Knowing I had already changed a few things from happening, why not everything else?

We just watched as Azula was falling, Azula was Zuko's sister and yet he did nothing. If Mia was evil and about to die, I would still try to save her. She's my damn sister!

"She's not going to make it." Zuko hesitated as he saw Azula free falling. "Of course she did." The Fire boy then sighed, as she reached the mountainside and used her hair thingy to hold herself.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked, sounding offended.

"What was what?" I played dum but the Fire prince knew way better.

"Somebody is in looooveee." Mia teased in her sokkasm way. Zuko then shot her an annoyed look. Clearly hating the fact that I might be dating his evil hot sis.

"What does that even mean?!" Zuzu spat out, even more furious at me.

"Just forget it Zuko." I shrugged, picking lint off myself.

I lifted my eyes back up at him to see that his mind wasn't settled, he just decided to shut up.

———Mia POV———

After what happened, of course we went camping on a cliffside near the water, eating rice around the campfire.

"Wow camping, it really seems like old times again doesn't it?" Aang smiled, looking at all of us.

"If you really want it to feel like old times I could uh... Chase you around and try to capture you." I didn't know Zuzu was into that stuff. L. O. L.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero." Sokka cheered raising his cup along with everyone else.

"Here here." We all cheered. Except Kyo.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." He stated looking at me, hiding his smile with a head tilt. I had to smile back, grabbing his left arm.

"Course you do." I reassured him putting my arms around him.

"And of course you'd glom over Zuko." Kyo scoffed before leaves.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked, completely unphased.

"I wish I knew." Zuko replied with a bitter brotherly tone, obviously thinking of earlier.

I walked after him though but I'm pretty sure Sokka went, "what's with her?"

"It's crazy Zuko, who knew I'd trust someone who is the prince of the Fire Nation. The Nation that killed my mother." I heard Katara say as I went after Kyo. Probably Katara's side mission still coming up.

I reached the beach side where he sat, drawing in the sand.

"Kyo?" I called out.

"What?" He snapped, pouting, crossed arms.

"What you got there?" I pointed to his drawing, which was obviously a dragon.

He didn't reply, just stared at it, silently sitting there.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Azula." I said in a Red Robin way, making my bro immediately glare at me. "Yep, definitely Azula."

"Look Kyo, she's bad news." I sighed, puttting arms and legs together.

"You don't know that." He snapped. Still not looking at me.

"Zuko knows it, I know it, deep down you know it. That's why you're so doom and gloom. Hell, in the comics when she can change she didn't. Spoiler Alert." I felt like all those years ago trying to convince my bro that there were other girls out there besides his crush.

"Whatever." I completely hated when he got like that, even though I did the exact same thing. "Go make out with dream boy." Mr. I'm-the-brother-so-I-can-say-stuff-like-that, scoffed.

I glared, fake growling giving him the point I didn't like that one bit, even if those were my hopes when I saw my boy again. The relief I can actually say "my boy" while referring to Zuzu.

Speaking of Zuko as my boy, it meant I was going back to my tent Suki and Sokka style. I'll try to remember there might be kids reading this.

Ha ha.

So I went to my green little tent, super causal, Zuko was already sitting inside all lazy like. "What's bothering Kyo?" His voice sounded curious for two reasons. One; he's his girlfriend's bro, two (which was more likely) he didn't like how Azula and Kyo talked to each other.

"Stuff." I replied not selling out my brother.

"Like what?" He raised his head up from his arm made arm rest.

"You'll have to beat it out of me." I smirked.

"I'm serious." Those gold eyes shot me a glare that he would Fire bend something if I didn't talk.

"Fine! Kyos' in love with Azula, it's as simple as that." I shrugged, turning to the side.

"What?!" Zuko screeched, getting to his feet.

"Calm down," I waved my hands, slowly placing them through his dark brunette hair. "He isn't stupid. I think he's slowly realizing it can never happen."

"I don't know Kyo well but I know Azula. My whole life I've never known her to be NOT caring."

"Zuko... just leave him alone. When he has a crush he won't let it go for a long time." I scoffed, folding my arms.

"No, this is one he has to let go." Zuko had wide eyes and looked rather furious.

"Where are you going?!" I asked as he began to walk to the tent door-ish-thing.

"To speak to Kyo." He snarled out, not looking back.

"Zuko." I sighed, but there was no stopping the Fire Prince, and I was getting tired.

————Kyo POV————

"Kyo?" I heard Zuko's voice call out in aggravation, knowing he was heading in my tent. Lucky I wasn't Sokka.

"What?" I replied as he came in.

"What? do you mean what?! You know what! Azula! That's what!" Zuko shouted.

"You know you're saying What a lot." I scoffed still laying down not looking at him.

"Azula is no laughing matter, Kyo!" The Fire prince gritted through his teeth.

I immediately stood up, and finally looked in his eyes. "No she's not! And it's like you don't give a shit about her!"

"She's evil! You don't think I've wanted a sister that I could care about?! You don't think I'd want a sister who could love me with kindness instead of a conniving, psychopath!?" Her own brother saying that, calling his own sister a psychopath. Clenched fists, like he would fight me for it.

"You changed Zuko! Why can't Azula too?" My own hands became fists, stiff body, an anger boiling inside. Maybe I was mad at Zuko, maybe I was mad at him for being right, Azula maybe, me? I couldn't place the anger.

"She just needs to see..." I looked away from Zuko, maybe I was angry at myself. For falling for someone like Azula.

"She never will. If you want to kill yourself go ahead!"

"Why do you even care?! Because Azula's your sister?! You could careless about her? Your her damn brother but you don't see what she's capable of! Because you've stereotyped her!" I went back to shouting, how could he be that cold towards her?

"For good reason." Zuko defended.

"You lived with her your whole life, but you don't see what she's going through. She's hurting!"

"Everyone hurts! That's no reason to fall in love with someone who follows the Fire Lord's word no matter what!" By this time I'm sure everyone heard our argument, hearing two guys shouting at each other was pretty easy to hear.

"Than I can say the same about you and Mia!" I yelled back,

"You're hopeless!" Zuko shook his head walking out, all doom and gloom.

Once he left though, I didn't care, all I cared about was how to see Azula again. I think I had found a way. I just had to wait till everyone was asleep.

———————

That night I snuck out of my tent, slowly creeping to Aang, and gently grabbed his glider. Making my way to another place to try and use it.

When I got to a clearing, I stood there and opened the glider, but not before I heard foot steps behind me.

"Mia!" I screeched as I turned to see my sister. "W-what are you doin up?" She didn't look pleased, hands on her hips all mom style.

"Mm, remember how I always have this bad case of not sleeping. I had it tonight. And probably for good reason." She whispered, wide eyes. "Where are you going?! Are you out of your mind." Whisper yelling was kinda her thing.

"No! For once I'm not, Mia! I have to go! I can change her! I know I can!" I slowly began to look at the glider, knowing I wouldn't see her again, not till this was all over.

After a long time, Mia finally spoke again. "Alright fine keep your voice down! It's just... let me go with you." Mia didn't look at me, she just stood there staring at the grass.

"No! You stay with Zuko, it's where you belong." I placed a hand o her shoulder.

"... okay... How are you even going fly Aang's glider?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just use Fire bending instead. Cause they'll need Appa. And Aang does that whole spirit thing and well yeah, he won't need it." I began to explain.

"I know." Mia mocked me.

"Good luck Kyo. Don't get yourself killed." She whispered as we hugged

"I promise I won't. Bye sis." I smiled, I had the best sister in the world. She got it, point was would Azula get it?

———————

I could barely control the glider, when ever I needed a blast I had to make sure I wasn't hitting it with Fire.

I don't know for how long I flew, but the one thing cycling in my head was if I wasn't making a big mistake. What if Azula couldn't change. If I changed her what then? She would still go to jail. What would that help? What reasons did she even have to change. Nothing.

I finally saw the capital, a volcano not hard to miss. I reached the top, it was morning by that time, I could barely stand.

My arms and legs were shaky from holding myself up all that way. I don't know what I was thinking.

I crouched over, hoping no one saw me, then I would sneak into the palace and finally see her.

But that's not how it went.

I soon saw that I wasn't far from a watch tower, I had to make a run for it. However, just then I felt a large blast of Fire heading my way.

I immediately dodged it, and kicked Fire back, only another was already on me.

"Give up." The rough voice of the guard said, holding her fist to my back, I dropped the staff, and knelt. Maybe they would take me to her.

"I want to see Princess Azula!" I said, as they began tying me up.

"Shut up." The other guard growled as they took me to the tower.

———————

Time went on and on, I sat in that watchtower for sometime.

I heard a few of them talking about the glider, or me, or the Avatar.

But I quickly forgot about all that when I heard a loud bam come form the door.

"You idiots! Do you not realize who I am?!" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I soon heard footsteps, and more talking, but nothing I could make out.

Not to long after a guard came in and dragged me to a cart, but no sigh of Azula.

He locked it and soon I was being transferred to the capital.

Maybe Azula got me out?

————————

[A/N: what's up? As you can see, I am not dead. I just took a long break from this story, (I got lazy) but I just watched Avatar last night and almost immediately began writing this chapter lol. Really hope you enjoyed it. Love ya!]


	26. Chapter 26: Fears

The guards took me to the palace, I was hoping to Azula, and not Ozai, who would most likely kill me.

"Go in!" A guard ordered, not taking off the chains, I slowly walked inside a room, the door squeaked.

I took a step in, and immediately noticed Azula, standing there, folded arms, a face of pride.

"What are you doing here?!?" She screeched. I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Well, huh I-I- I was on my way to buy some fire flakes and I got lost- then some guards got me and well, you know the rest." I smiled, pointing a thumb at the door.

"Save it, Kyo!" Azula quickly snapped, making me jump.

"Why?" She softly whispered, stepping to the window.

Even if the question was out of the blue I knew what she was asking.

"Because... I wanted to see you. To see if you're alright..."

She gave those sharp eyes of hers a glance at me. Making me realize I couldn't never hide.

"Because I love you, Azula."

I didn't speak loud, but she heard it clearly, seeing the reaction set in. Those eyes went from shock to hurt in an instant.

"You do?" She quietly spat.

"Yes, Princess." I tried to smile. Through that hurt, I could see comfort, but what bothered me was what I also saw was madness.

"I..." I walked to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. I immediately received a snap of a look from her.

"Don't touch me!" Azula growled, moving her shoulder and stepping away from the window.

"You left me!" Her eyes were wide, and bright.

"I had to. You gave me a chance." I defended, all I wanted was what was best for her.

"Because you ruined me! You! You did this to me!" Her beautiful voice got louder with every word, holding a fist to her chest.

I said nothing, I didn't know what to say. I knew destroying things was how she was brought up, and me trying to change her meant her whole world changing to. I understood perfectly when I saw soft tears fill her ember eyes.

This was what she had to go through to change.

"Azula..." I began to walk to her, to comfort her, help her.

She only turned away. Giving me her back, as I heard whispering sobs.

"You've made me weak." She managed to say, in a faint voice.

"No- All I want is what's best for you." My hand touched her back, trying not to startle her, or she would leave.

The Princess only lowered her head as she felt the touch. "If you really want what's best for me." Her voice was more clear and strong.

Azula turned to me, looking in my eyes, "leave."

"No." I immediately replied. "I know you're hurting. It's not something to be ashamed of. It doesn't make you weak. Keeping it in and hiding does. Azula-" she cut me off.

"That's where you're wrong, Kyo! You've made me do things I've never planned to do! I've never felt like this before and I hate it!" Once again she stopped looking at me, only the red carpet.

"How do you think I feel. I want to be with you! Everything I've done was for you. But my world would reject me if I told them that I loved you." Azula tightened her fists. My eyes began to water just as bad as her's, I just wanted to be loved for once in my life. A pure and unselfish love.

"Your brother argued with me before I left, he told me that, you're evil and that I should move on. But I've already fallen too far to go back."

Azula said nothing, or did anything, I couldn't even guess what she was thinking. She was a people person, and she probably saw every emotion in me. At least that was that I hoped for.

"Please just let me stay then." I whispered, seeing she wasn't ready to say anything back.

She turned and began to walk out of the room, slowly opening the door, but paused. "You can stay." Her soft whisper echoed in my ears even after she left. There was no turning back, I was as nervous as a little boy, hoping I didn't just ruin things.

—————Mia POV————

"Hey, where's my glider?!!" Aang shouted on the top of his lungs, waking me up.

"Aang, it's early in the morning," I moaned.

"What's wrong, Aang?!" Katara's ran up.

"My glider! It's gone!" Aang's voice showed the horror

"Toph, did you take it?!" He spat out.

"Don't look at me. For once I'm the one who didn't." Toph put her hands up in defense.

"Has anyone noticed that Kyo's' gone to." Zuko growled.

"God, all of you need 'to stop being so doom and the end of the world." I smiled, very awkwardly.

"Kyo probably just went out on a walk, a staff." I finished.

"'A staff!?'" Aang asked walking closer to me. Along with Zuko, and Katara, and Sokka, and Suki. While Toph didn't care. Love Toph.

"What do you mean?" Zuko flatly asked.

"It's early, we all need breakfast." I chuckled, placing my hands on my hips.

"Stop stalling! Did Kyo leave?!"

"...Yesssss." I squinted.

"What?!?" Everyone shrieked.

————Kyo's POV————

"Kyo?" I heard a cute voice quietly call me out. I turned to see Ty Lee peaking her head in.

"Hi, Ty Lee." I replied, sitting up from the bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked, walking in.

"I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"I don't know. Azula can be scary sometimes." Ty Lee responded, seating next to me.

"Yeah I know." I smirked.

"Over dramatic." She added, still whispering.

"What are you afraid of, Kyo?" Ty Lee asked out of the blue. Holding her legs, keeping her face hidden behind her them. Muffing her words.

"Being alone." I quickly replied.

"Me, it's dying. I don't know anything about it, and yet we have to die at one point." Ty Lee whispered.

"What do you think Azula's fear is?"

"Imperfection. It's all I could think of."

"It makes sense." I shrugged.

We suddenly heard a noise in the hallway making Ty Lee turn back to me. "I better go." She whispered.

"Yeah." I agreed. She began to walk to the door, slowly opening it.

"Ty Lee." She faces me with a smile.

"You can talk to me about anything you know?" Her smile suddenly went dull, knowing what I meant. She nodded and quickly left.

I knew she was still going through the same things as in the show, the only difference was that she wasn't in jail right now.

————————

The next day I hadn't heard from Azula, or seen anyone. So I decided to leave the room.

The hallways were so long and big, but most of all, quiet. After having no luck finding anyone I went back to the room.

As soon as I stepped in I saw Azula sitting on the bed. "There you are." She grinned, standing.

"I was just about to say goodbye, my father and I are going to burn the world today. And I thought maybe you would want to know where I'm off to." Her right hand, moved along my shoulder as she made a circle around me.

"Do you even want to?" I questioned, making her pause.

"Of course I do, it was my idea in the first place." Azula smiled.

"Have you ever thought why?"

"Because that's how we'll win this war." She grinned.

"By killing everyone in the world? Doesn't sound so good to me." I flatly stated.

"Oh what does it matter Kyo?!" She suddenly snapped. "The world always has to be ruled by someone! Why can't it be the Fire Nation?!" She took a few steps back, yelling at me.

"You don't have to blindly follow rules, specially you."

"I don't!" The Princess replied, "what are you implying, Kyo?"

"That you're trying so hard for approval that you do any and all for your father. That since your mother was alienated from you, you feel she didn't care. And a brother wishes you were dead. Your father seems like the only safe bet." I could see an offended look taking over her face. Maybe I was crossing lines? "But it's not just your father anymore, Princess. I'm here. You don't have to follow rules, I know you're not what you make yourself seem."

I could see emotions through her flat face, a battle within herself.

There was never a "Guide to Changing Azula!" Book, I was making this up as I went, but I really didn't know what I was doing. Was I just hurting her?

The Princess clinched her fists and began to walk to the door, I lowered my head, but piping up right back up when she turned to face me.

"I'm going to burn the world to ashes with my father, and prove to you I'm not who you think I am!" Azula hissed, a shine in her eyes, almost tears. As I kept that image in my mind, she slammed the door, making me flinch.

What was I doing?!

———————

Hours later as I had my head stuck in the soft, silky, pillows. Feeling like I could wait out the war just sleeping there. So soft and silky. I heard the door quickly open and slam. Loud.

I popped my head up to see Azula standing there proud.

"Princess." I tried to smile under a dread that something happened.

"Guess who's Fire Lord?"

Ok so nothing happened, almost thought something did.

"You?" I smiled.

She laughed in amusement, "Kyo, you have no idea what I'm going to do." Azula began to walk closer to me, making me stop dead where I stood.

Wait, I thought she was mad at me? Azula is so confusing sometimes. Auhhh.

"And guess what comes along with being Fire Lord?" Her grin became more uneasy as she came closer, till she rapped her arms around my neck.

It was wasn't a grin anymore, she became dead serious.

"What?" I asked, not really liking where this was going.

"A husband."

I swear my heart stopped.

"Azula..." I didn't know what to say to the future one second Fire Lord, how to put what I felt in words.

"This doesn't feel right." Was all I said, holding her arms, not looking the Princess in the eyes.

"Why?" That tone sounded bitter, bitter enough to bite someone's head off. But I had to stand my ground.

"Because... it's toon soon to get married. Azula have you even thought that through? What your father will think?"

She let go of my arms, turning away again, folding her arms. I started to get impatient with no response.

"I thought you would be happy?!" Azula suggenly turned throwing something, I don't know what at me.

I quickly dodged it, moving to the side. A few seconds later I heard a knife hit the wall far from me.

My eyes immediately went to it, a knife. Is Azula trying to kill me here!!?

"I hate you!" She screeched, charging me, unsuspected so my feet were all wrong, making me fall on the bed.

"You heard me, Kyo?!" So moody, I should stop joking thinking about how dangerous she is.

"I didn't mean it that way!" I yelled back in my defense.

The Princess paused, stopped hitting me with her fists, instead looking me in the eyes.

"I do love you and possibly want to spend the rest of my life with you." The light flaming in her eyes lit with hope. "But not while you're on your father's side. Not while I'm on my friends side. Not while this war is on." That light immediately faded as I spoke. "Not while everyone will tear us down." I still held her small wrists, they began to shake, was I saying the right things?

I didn't know what I was doing!

Azula's face went from hopeful, to broken, to furious within seconds. Hitting my chest and trying to get free from my hands again. "Damn you, Kyo!" She spat.

"Damn you for coming into my life!" She got free, flashing fire in front of me to let go. I did and she immediately stood up.

"Damn you for making me weak and confused!" The Princess's voice was weak and breaking at every word as she turned again.

And just like that she was gone again. I realized that when the door slammed. Was I doing the right thing?! God I needed help! I needed to show her the good in the world.

————————

As I sat in that prison of a room the door opened to Azula's head servants or whatever they were.

"Kyo," one spoke, "we need your assistance." The other finished.

I got up out of curiosity.

As I walked with them, they explained that Azula was becoming unstable and banishing everyone. And they wanted me to set her straight.

"Why did you decide to get me?" I asked, as we walked.

They didn't answer, only stepped to the curtains first. "Don't get any ideas." They spoke at the same time.

"How do y'all do that?" I asked, referring to them speaking each other's sentences. As they opened the curtains for me to walk through.

They both shrugged at the same time.

"Princess?" I called out, not able to see her through all the blue flame. Making the rest of the room dark and hazy blue.

"What are you doing here?" She sat up, seeming to be laying down.

"They all told me what you d-"

"How dare you! Kneel!" She interrupted me mid sentence.

I looked at the ground, I looked at Azula's mad eyes, there was no way I was kneeling.

"No!" I snarled, fists clenched.

"What did you say?!" She gasped.

"I said no! And this needs to stop, Azula!"

"Stop what? My superiority?" Azula stood up, furious.

"This isn't superiority! I'm not your servant!$ So stop treating me like one! Not too long ago you asked to marry me, but it's like you don't want a partner, you want a slave! I am not your slave, Azula!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, trying to get it across.

Azula was silent, not an emotion in her face.

"I'm not afraid of you. I never was. And I never will be." I finished in a louder tone, my voice breaking from all the screaming. "You rely on it, I know that. But it's not what makes you great. It's your passion, your will. That's what I love you for. But not this." I walked closer, now seeing Azula was showing emotion.

Tears ran across her perfect skin. Making her bite her red lips.

"I should have you locked away where I would never see you again!" The Princess snarled, the Fire that got me mad at her in the first place coming to life again.

"Then why don't you?!" I yelled, my body ready for a fight.

"Get out!" Azula suddenly screeched, throwing her hair comb at me, making me protect myself. "Get out before I throw you out!" Her hair was all in her face, trying not to let me see the tears. I understood the feeling.

I grabbed the comb from the floor and slowly began to walk out.

But seriously, what was up with the throwing?

————————

That night I found myself in one part of Azula's room. It was a huge palace.

"Alright hair, it's time to face your doom!" I heard Azula snarl, grabbing scissors.

"...Azula..." I tried to speak louder, but my voice became low.

She paused, standing in front of the mirror, looking through it at me. I slowly walked closer, gently touching her hair.

"Don't you dare touch me!!" She immediately turned to face me.

"That's not how you do hair, I used to do my sister's. Let me. Please." I whispered, I couldn't say why I couldn't speak normally.

I only looked in Azula's eyes, they showed everything. Through the embers; confusion, hurt, passion, and something that needed to be gone. Madness.

After what seemed to be a life time of reading the Princess's thoughts, she turned back to the mirror— letting me fix her hair.

"You miss her?" Azula asked, staring at me from the wall of a mirror.

"All the time." I answered. The room was dark, red and gold, the rest darkness.

"You're close to her?" She asked, in a voice as soft as a flower.

"She's my sister. There's no one in the world like her." I answered again, making her hair the way she always wears it.

"My brother hates me…" She no longer looked at me, but the floor, I couldn't imagine that feeling.

"No one hates their sibling, you'll learn that one day."

She looked back in my eyes, only to look back down.

"Everyone fears me…"

"I thought it would be a good thing, that I would keep people's loyalty. But I'm lonely. I hate it. I hate feeling this way." I began to hear her voice break, feeling her body tremble, where I stood it felt so fragile. I knew she was far from gentle, but right then I felt like I could change the storm.

"On ember island, I met a boy, he seemed to like me, till I showed my power, then he was afraid like everyone else."

"Mai, and Ty Lee, if they had the chance they'd betray me...?" I could feel her tense her whole body in anger. I knew that feeling. She was alone, afraid of her only friends leaving her.

"You'd hate to admit it but even you fear me..." she finished, trying to fight her breaking voice.

"No. I don't..." I placed my fingers through her silky brown hair, in the light it looked maroon— letting my hands gently fall to her shoulders. "How many times do I have to say it? Get it across your warlike head, make you understand." I looked her in the eyes through the mirror, not letting go of Azula's trembling body.

"I love you, Azula." I slowly whispered, sliding my hands on the side of her arms.

The Princess's eyes began to sparkle, biting her lip, tears soon fell down her soft cheeks. She sobbed, trying to hold everything back.

The scissors in her right hand soon found themselves thrown at the wall as Azula crashed into my arms. Tired of fighting her own emotions.

I tumbled to the ground also, letting the Princess hang onto my red silk robes like her life depended on it. Hearing her sob, her warm body shook. She hid her face in my chest, not wanting me to see.

But there was no face Azula could put on that would scare me away, it seemed I was the only one in the world to understand her pain. Even if we were from different worlds. Even if we were from different sides. I still would always see the truth in the Princess.


	27. COA Meme Land

[A/N: Since there was no Ember Island Players I figure some memes here. Hope you laugh. Thanks for reading!]

~*~

Kyo: Happiness starts with a H? Then why does mine start with a you?

Azula: I think u have dyslexia.

Kyo: ur right man, ur right!

~*~

Ty Lee whispers: What's the answer on number 12?

Azula: Ty Lee, this is a voting valet! Vote for me.

~*~

Kyo: you know sometimes I think to myself. *sings* What are you waiting for a dumb stupid fuck?

~*~

Mia: you ever want to talk about your emotions Zuko?

Zuko: no.

Kyo: I do.

Mia: I know, Kyo.

Kyo: I'm sad.

Mia: I know, Kyo.

~*~

Kyo: Hey, how much money do you have?

Mia: 69 cents.

Kyo: ayy, you know what that means!

Mia, tearing up: I don't have enough money for children nuggets.

~*~

Zuko: even Azula is dangerous so I built this cage to-

Azula just walks out.

Zuko: Oh My God!

~*~

Ty Lee: I have no soul! Have a nice day!

Kyo: I don't have one either.

~*~

Azula: Hey are you guys into ass? Well then you should kiss mine you freakin haters!

~*~

Azula: Hey babe, you up yet?

Kyo: Yeah I woke up like ten minutes ago.

Azula: Then where the fuck is my good morning text?!

~*~

Suki: wow shooting star!

Sozin's Comet: wow I am a comet not a star!

Suki: oh, sorry.

Sozin's Comet: It's fine it happens all the time.

~*~

Mia[sneaking around in a huge coat]

Kyo: what's with the coat?

Mia's coat: [meows]

Mia: drugs

~*~

Kyo: [sneaking around in a huge coat]

Mia: what's with the huge coat?

Kyo's coat[whispers "Is she still there?" Azula's voice.]

Kyo: cats.

~*~

Zuko: Hey babe, happy one year.

Mia: I'm 27.

:)


	28. Chapter 27: Into the Inferno

Maybe everyone was right... maybe Mia was right. If I had listened for just once I would still be alive!

———Earlier———

It was the day, the red sky day everything went down. This was it. This was the end where I had to change Azula. I couldn't fight my own friends, my own sister.

I knew she was going with Zuko, I guess I knew her too well.

Azula had Ty Lee, Mai and I all go to her coronation, so we obviously did.

There she knelt, ready to be Fire Lord, her hair done, her clothes perfect. She looked perfect.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai I now crown you Fire Lord-" the Sage leader hesitated as he saw Appa in the distance.

"What are you waiting for?! Do it!" Azula hissed, furious eyes.

Appa moaned, letting everyone know that the Gaang had just arrived.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko said, getting down. "I am."

"Ha ha you're hilarious." Azula mockingly laughed, standing up. All four of us before her.

"And you're going down!" Katara snarled standing next to Zuko. So was Mia.

She looked at me with a smile. She always knew when I needed one.

"Mai, Ty Lee, it's time to take them out." Azula ordered, turning back to us.

"Azula…" Ty Lee spoke softly, I could barely hear her.

"Maybe we should just give up." Mai finished. No emotions.

Azula's eyes went wide. "What did you just say?!" She snarled.

"I said, you should stop this! Before you get yourself killed!" Mai snapped back.

"Ty Lee?" Azula turned to the shivering circus girl.

She only looked down, not wanting to speak against Azula.

"I should lock you all away!" Azula shouted at them. "And you?!" She suddenly turned to me.

I flinched, but there was no way I was fighting on her side this time. "I'm not fighting my own sister!" I replied.

"You're betraying me?!" She gasped, like she was in shock.

"No! I'm just saying that this battle is already lost..." I looked at Mia, who could hear everything.

"You fool!" Princess hissed, tiring off her royal robes to her armor. "Fine! You want to be Fire Lord, let's settle this, just you and me brother! The showdown that was always meant to be! Agni Kai!" She snarled at Zuko.

"You're on!"

Ty Lee looked at me in fear, those eyes saying everything. To be honest I was afraid too— of what was about to happen.

But she was still sane.

The two facing each other, ready to fight to Agni Kai.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Azula hissed as she let her robe fall. Going in a straight, fighting stance.

"No... you're not." Zuko's voice was soft, taking stance as well.

Azula threw the first blow. Massive blue Fire everywhere. And for once her brother's spark was just as powerful.

I could barely see what the fight took from them, all I saw was harmonic blasts and waves of beautiful blue and orange.

Soon the Princess stopped, kneeling down, breathing heavy, only to growl as she got back up.

Zuko and Azula were at that time equal, he had the power of Sozin's Comet, Azula had her sanity.

But the beautiful train reck crashed hard on the ground, moving some distance from Zuko.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?!" The Prince mocked Princess.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Azula snarled, preparing to make the bolts.

I couldn't let that happen, I knew I had a chance, that only I could take. One that would only matter if I took it.

"Azula, no!" I yelled, running as fast as my feet carried me, hoping I wasn't already too late to stop her.

I stood there, it happening too fast for me to react. Azula already made the blue lightning, sparking every which way, her hand directing the power.

I knew she didn't mean it, if this went terribly wrong.

Princess's face was indescribable, shock overflowing her ember eyes, it was too late.

The blue light, shooting away from her finger tips, at the one person she never wanted to hurt.

"No!!!" My baby sister shouted in horror with all her lungs.

As my eyes closed from the unbearable pain, Azula's eyes were laced with fear. I hadn't physically seen that before. In the show sure, but as the pain went through me like a million burns and sparks, I didn't know what to feel.

My eyes closed, and blackness was where I wanted to stay. The Princess's beautiful voice stayed in my ears.

"Kyo...?"

"Kyo!"

———Mia POV———

That monster!

My brother laid on the palace grounds, shot with lightning.

Azula was a monster.

I had to see if he was alive. I didn't care if that monster would attack me. I immediately fell to my knees next to Kyo's limp body, he couldn't be dead. What would I do?! Without my brother!?

Checking his pulse frantically, praying there was a heartbeat of some kind.

There was. He was alive.

I could careless about the tears making my sight blurry, Katara had to heal him immediately.

"Katara!" I called out, not moving my brother.

Katara had to heal him, I couldn't do anything. All I could do was hurt the one that did this to him.

I didn't give a shit if he loved her.

"You did this to him!" I snarled, placing my shaking hands on the grip of my blade.

Azula's eyes of horror went from Kyo to me, taking steps back.

I wasn't going to fall into her mind manipulation, I was going to make her suffer!

I ran at Azula, she shot a huge fire blast the size of a massive balloon at me. It was exactly what I wanted, jumping to the side. She didn't see me from all the fire, which gave me an advantage.

I came from her side, immediately ready to hit her. As I swung at her, three knives flew straight by my face. Cutting some of my hair in the wind.

"That was a warning!" Mai yelled, pulling at three more throwing knives.

"I got Azula, you give Katara time to heal Kyo!" Zuko yelled at me. I nodded even if I wanted to kill Azula.

I ran at Mai and Ty Lee, then process dodging one of Azula's fire blasts. I immediately ducked some of Mai's knives and dodged back from Ty Lee, ending up closer to Mai.

I backed away ready to fight Ty Lee and Mai, standing against me. The fire light was bright, almost daylight.

We all fought, me mostly blocking Mai's knives, Ty Lee getting all handsy, I must say I was barely surviving.

Soon I stepped back from Ty Lee's attack, only for my back to meet Azula's. I immediately stepped forward, swinging behind me at the same time.

She turned, keeping her stance. "Mia, the Earth Ki-" she began.

"No! No! No!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, I couldn't let that happen. Not then. I charged her, to get her to shut up!

Only to stop when a massive fire blast strike her. Zuko walked next to me, ready to shoot again.

"It won't work this time, you bitch!" I snarled as attacked Azula, getting to her feet.

———Kyo———

"Do you wish to go back?" A voice asked, my eye fluttered, it was hazy, the voice faint.

"Wha?" I groaned, trying to open my eyes, covering them at the same time.

"Do you wish to return?" I recognized that voice finally. It was Roku's.

My eyes were still adjusting, however once they cleared I saw that where I laid was in a white endless room. There were no walls, the whiteness going on forever.

I stood to my feet, realizing I was in my world's clothes. Black jeans, blue t-shirt, why was I dressed like that?

I turned, to see Roku as he always stood, standing there not too far from me.

"Roku? Where am I?" I asked, trying to get my head on. My memory was like a fog. Why was I here?

"You are at your crossroads." Wha? "Your place to choose."

I began to remember. Remember everything. Azula. "Azula!" I gasped. "She killed me?" My voice broke, confusion was beginning to set.

"Yes..."

My eyes widened, I died?! Why!? What did I do?!

Azula killed me! But Zuko survived! Why not me?

I saw the immediate regret in her eyes, yet how could I forgive someone who has brought me nothing but pain? She captured me, threw me in jail, toyed with me, saved my life, captured me again, made me crazy, and now... out of stupidity I let her kill me.

Maybe everyone was right… maybe Mia was right. If I had listened for just once I would still be alive!

Was I in some kind of heaven? "What do you mean 'crossroads?'" I questioned.

"You have a choice, Kyo..." I love choices. "Go to your world. Or go back."

"I want to go back." I answered, without hesitation.

"But you will forget." Roku's tone was flat.

"Forget? Forget what?" I was already making suspicions.

"You must pick two people you want to remember, you will remember what you have done, but you will only remember those who you pick now as I stand before you." I let my mouth drop, if I went back I wouldn't remember people?

Yet it was still better. Better than going back there.

"I still want to go back." I shifted my eyes from the white unending floor, that I would normally be fascinated by, but right then I could think of was my situation, to Avatar Roku.

"Than you must choose." His voice and face utterly serious.

"I want to remember my sister."

"And the other?" That question stunning me. I wanted to say Azula. Yet... I could imagine a life without her. Where I never knew her, where I never fell in love with that dangerous beauty.

"I want to remember Azula." But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Very well. Goodbye, Kyo."

. 

.

.

I opened my eyes to see a red sky, to my relief. But there sat someone I had never seen before next to me. She had brown hair, olive skin, and the brightest blue eyes you'll ever see.

They were filled with worry, was she afraid for me? I didn't know her. Why?

"Kyo?" She asked, in a gasp.

"Who are you?" I questioned, rising to my feet.

"...Kyo?" She asked, again in disbelief.

That was when I felt the pain in my chest. A sharp tight burning sensation suddenly overwhelmed me. I groaned, hold the wound, where was the woman who did this to me?

I turned to see my sister. Fear mixed with anger filled her green eyes, as she ducked under a blue fire blast made by the one and only heartbreaker. The one who killed me.

I had to put an end.

"Stop!" I shouted, still holding my wound.

Azula immediately did, looking at me with relief. I tried to smile through the vibrating pain.

"Stop all this, stupid ass fighting!"

They all dropped their stances, but I could tell they weren't going to stop fighting.

"It's pointless, princess." She squinted, trying not to look at me. "Just give up."

"No! I will never just give up!" Azula snarled, suddenly throwing a fire blast at a boy with a scar on the left side of his face, he went flying to the closest wall.

The water tribe girl and Mia charged her, I didn't know what to do. Neither did the two girls that fought with her. We just stood there silent, watching the Water Tribe girl and Mia fight Azula.

Soon the scarred boy got back up, joining the fight. Azula made a swipe of fire all around herself in a last attempt, stepping back to the walkway.

She stepped on to a grated duct of water, the waterbender immediately freezing it up, making Azula a statue.

"Mia, get those chains!" The waterbender ordered.

"Gladly." My sister almost growled, walking over sheathing her blade, and grabbing the chains.

The water bender immediately grabbed them and unfroze where she stood and where to chain Azula. The Princess could only watch with wide eyes.

The waterbender let the water fall back to the floor, Azula also fell the chains keeping her down.

The princess looked at me, broken eyes that I wish I could help. She was soaking wet, staring at me.

"It didn't have to be this way. You could have come with me!" I lament, still holding my wound.

Through the water I knew tears when I saw them. They were falling like a drizzle.

Azula suddenly screeched, sobbing, growling, spitting fire, like an angry animal. Only to remember they was no escape, reality set in as she began to cry out, breathing heavy. Breaking right before my eyes.

I had to look away, I only wanted what was best for her, make her happy, I had no clue if I had made it worst.

I didn't know if I had just hurt her.

A tear found its way to my cheek, it wasn't the searing pain in my chest, that she killed me, but because Azula was painful to love.

Yet I still want her.

————————

[A/N: hi everyone! That's the end! THANK YOU For reading! :)!]


	29. Epilogue: A Very Sweet Ending Please

———Zuko———

It had been years since what happened when the war ended. Now I was Firelord, now I had to be responsible, now was just as hard as ever.

I couldn't sleep, everywhere I turned someone was trying to kill me, assassins just waiting, I didn't feel safe.

It was late, I didn't know the time, but everything happening in the world kept stirring around in my head. I couldn't sleep, I sighed, lying on my elbows, it was hot, I wasn't comfortable. It was all wrong.

I poured out my sluggish feeling through another sigh, before going out of my doors to see Suki and Ty Lee guarding in their Kyoshi warrior armor.

Mia had hired them to guard me, "Like a baby in a crib." As she put it. She wouldn't admit it, but frankly she thought I was overly suspicious.

"Is everything alright, Zuko?" Suki asked.

I sighed, laying a hand on my face. "It's probably nothing."

"Well good! I'm tired I'd checking ever five minutes." Ty Lee winded.

"I'm going for a walk." I blew her off.

"You want one of us to go with you?" Suki questioned.

"No, I'll be fine."

As I walked I found my feet heading to a room I didn't really want to go to. I know she was my girlfriend, but she also needed her sleep.

Through the two years of being Fire Lord I had so much stress, pressure. I could always rely on Mia to calm me. I could count on her for anything.

But I found myself lonely, I hadn't seen Mia in so long even if she lived in the palace. I didn't know why I felt that way, but it wouldn't leave.

My feet stood at Mia's door, wondering if I should knock, or maybe just walk in.

The door quietly opened, I slowly walked in to see Mia laying in her big, red silk bed. I stopped at the feet of her bed, the moonlight came in through the small windows, it was a peaceful sound around her— the sheets and nightlight showed all her beautiful curves more prominently, her almond hair laid around carelessly.

Suddenly she moved to look at me, I chuckled to myself, of course she wasn't asleep. "Zuko?" Mia yawned. "What's wrong?" Her voice was soft. I hadn't seen that side of her in a long time, from the war, to becoming my best general, she had to be tough. But I did miss the gentle side of her, the side she showed me when we first met.

"Nothing..." I slightly smiled. "Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't." She sighed, "but I am tired." Rubbing her head, sitting up and showing that she was holding her sword the whole time.

"I can't sleep either." I looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, covering my mouth.

"Again?" Mia didn't seem pleased, moving her head sluggish. "Tell you what; you sleep tonight and see how well you actually sleep." She offered, patting the bed.

Being my girlfriend and all my mind immediately went to the other kind of sleep with, making me blush. "Oh come on, Zuko. Just lay down." She let out a tight chuckle while shaking her head.

I hesitated, but nonetheless, I laid down, letting my back rest.

"And I'll keep guard." Even if it was dark I could see the bags growing under her elegant green eyes, she couldn't help but show me all the signs of needing sleep.

She took a seat next to the bed, sitting there with the sword on her lap. Not closing her eyes that needed rest, as I stared at her profile, she the door.

It was so different from how we met. I almost forgot, I found her floating in the ocean. It's odd when you know someone so long, you almost forget how you met. I was so mean to her from the start, and yet she still loved me.

Now, we barely talked, and yet she still had a sacrificing love for me. Mia had to be the most caring person I knew. It seemed as if she did everything for me.

And yet I gave nothing back. I should help her back, it's what couples do, help each other.

"Mia…" I sat up. "You should sleep to."

She only smiled and shook her head. "Go to sleep, Fire Lord."

Her words almost sounded like permission, as I found myself climbing back in bed.

I still looked at her, that olive skin seemed so soft, her lips so precious, her eyes her most beautiful complexion.

—————

Somehow I found it was morning, I had fallen asleep. Finally feeling refreshed, I yawned. Turning to see, Mia still sitting there. Still awake.

She gave me a tired smile, nodding her head.

"You didn't stay up all night?"

"Anything to get you to sleep." Mia stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." She walked to me and kissed my forehead, staying right there for a few seconds.

As she began to walk away, I grabbed her wrists and pulled her to my level, and laid my lips to hers, letting the moment last. With Mia I felt things I hadn't felt before.

I felt, warm, loved, and safe.

"Mia..." I let our lips pull apart, still inches away. "Will you marry me?"

————Kyo — after Sozin's Comet———

It was late in the Fire Nation capital, I was making my way to the prison. It had been four days since Sozin's Comet, I had been going to Azula's prison cell everyday. She was always bitter towards me, yet I couldn't blame her.

I cracked the prison door open just enough for me to step in, then sat in front of Azula's cell.

There she sat in the far corner, in a ball almost hiding in the shadows.

It was odd really— before she was on the visiting side of the bars, now it was the opposite.

"Azula?" I moved the food I brought closer to the bars.

"Go away, Kyo…" Azula's voice was soft, broken almost.

"I brought you, your favorite." I tried to force a smile, failing badly.

"I doubt it." She kept her arms folded in the corner.

"Azula...?" I didn't know what to say, how to make things right again. If they ever were. "Princess?" She kept her eyes fixed to the wall. "I know you're mad at me. I get it." I sighed, looking at the steaming food. "But I was just trying to help you—"

"Help?! You call betraying me help?!" She snapped, now looking at me, making me jump inside. "Then you are a bad friend!" Azula went back to looking at the stone wall. "And I was a fool to think you otherwise…" That cunning voice broke, closing those ember eyes, holding herself tighter.

"I know I hurt you. And I'm so sorry! I can't offer anything to convince you, but I am!" I cling to the bars. "Azula, please!" I bite my lip hoping Azula could listen.

"You hurt me too, you know!? I was dead!" I stood up. "You hear me Azula!? You Killed me!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. I didn't care if anyone heard. "All I've done was for you, all I've wanted was for you! And what do I get? Lightning in my chest for protecting my sister!" I still held the bars, becoming angry, I could feel so much heat rising in my fingers.

"Kyo..." Azula whimpered, still not looking at me. Instead hiding her face. Was she crying?

I paused, immediately regretting getting mad at her.

"...I'm sorry." She chocked with a sob. I wanted to hold her, comfort her. But there was always something keeping us apart.

"I never meant to hurt you!" She suddenly stood up and faced me.

It looked as if she had been crying for hours, her eyes bloodshot, nose red, and her cheeks were wet with fresh tears.

"I'm... sorry. For once in my life I'm sorry!!" She clenched my hands on the bars, as strong as ever, yet I could feel them trembling. "I can't think of anything else but you!"

I couldn't hide the relief, I smiled, looking at those sparkling ember eyes. Someone I never wanted to see cry.

There we where, two enemies, not knowing how to feel. I didn't want to be mad at the Princess. And she didn't want to fall in love. Yet there we were. I always wanted her, and she never wanted anyone.

"I..." She breathed through the sobs. "I've never felt anything like what I feel for you." She tried desperately not to cry, biting her lush red lips. "I... L-love you." She let out one more cry, holding my hands tight.

"I knew you'd come around, Princess." I smirked through my tears, she finally admitted it.

Through the tears she let out a small laugh. I think she was happy.

I leaned my head on the bars, so did she.

I let my vision get blurry from tears, and saw it fall to the floor near Azula.

We were finally complete. A feeling I hadn't felt before. She was my everything, and finally having her meant eternity.

———Mia———

No one undersood why Kyo can't remember anyone but me and Azula. Maybe it was because he was almost killed, I don't know, but what I do know after the war we both found what we longed for.

I became the first earth kingdom colonial to be a fire nation general. And first Fire Lady of course.

After the war and all the peace treaty's, things began to heat up a few years later at Yu Doa, Aang wanted to keep things the old way, but sometimes there is no going back, and we had to fight over it.

After that Zuko began the search for his mom, taking Azula out of prison and naturally Kyo came along. I must admit I had a hard time not bitting her head off. But I got over it in a few years.

You know Smoke Shadow, you know the one, the one that really made you feel bad for the Fire Nation in general. Well that never happened. After that it was peaceful in my new home Nation, except the South Pole, Zuko and I went for some negotiations and got attacked. You know… the usual. Life.

Kyo *sigh* Kyo is a whole other story. He disappeared for over three years with the Fire Princess. Leaving me without a brother, but he and Azula came back.

He told me he and Azula got married, bought a house in the upper levels of Ba Sing Se. Three years he was away he had a daughter, reminded me of Kyo a little, and a son just born.

I myself had three children, they became everything to me.

We won't say how we got back, we both don't like to talk about it. I guess we wish we were still there. Even if it meant in Avatar Korra's time. It's funny how this began with two curious children, it ended with two warriors.

A/N: hey everyone, thanks for all the love!! That's it. That's how people teleported into avatar go about things x) also I'd love to know ur thoughts and favorite chapters. Also if u didn't notice my crush in Avatar changed while writing this. From Hard Zuko to Azula is hot. But still Zuko is my honorable bae. XD thank you all for reading!


	30. A Question from the Author

Hi the book is over, I should totally move on, but I'm curious which chapter was your favorite.

Chapter 1: Is This Narnia Or the Matrix?

Chapter 2: The Avatar has Returned

Chapter 3: Agni Kai

Chapter 4: The Earth Kingdom Sword

Chapter 5: Roku's Island

Chapter 6: The Water Bending Scroll

Chapter 7: The Storm

Chapter 8: The Blue Spirit and The Dragon Empress

Chapter 9: June

Chapter 10: The Siege of the North

Chapter 11: The Return of the Blue Spirit

Chapter 12: Journey to Ba Sing Se

Chapter 13: The Teashop

Chapter 14: The Tale of Mia

Chapter 15: Two Sides

Chapter 16: The Crossroads of Destiny

Chapter 17: Awaking

Chapter 18: The Painted Lady

Chapter 19: "Wasting Time!"

Chapter 20: The Runaway

Chapter 21: The Puppetmaster

Chapter 22: The Day of Black Sun, part one, the Invasion

Chapter 23: The Day of Black Sun, part two, The Eclipse

Chapter 24: Suckers

Chapter 25: Changing

Chapter 26: Fears

Chapter 27: Into the Inferno

Epilogue: "A Very Sweet Ending Please."

This chapter if my writing was that bad lol.

My favorite chap was probably Chapter 16: The Crossroads of Destiny, chapter 26: fears, and Chapter 27: Into the Inferno cuz it was the end. A writer can love her endings after all. Thank you for everything.

Signing out of this book forever, (I'm gonna fix the grammar so not forever.)

Jøan.


End file.
